You, me, and Vivio
by The Loneliest Bird
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Nanoha and Fate are living a happy life as a couple until one day, the sky's suddenly fallen upon their heads. Troubles one by one make their appearance and they have to deal with family matters together. Will they make it through and fight for each other or will they give up everything? Will what people usually call trouble turn into a miracle? NanoFate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello~ I'm back! This is my brand new NanoFate story. I got this idea from a conversation with my friend and she urged me to write so, here it is.

I want to put a warning in the beginning that this story is M-rated and it has **Futa** inside. Yes, it is **Futa** for a reason. So if you're sensitive to the idea or plainly allergic to it, turn around and walk out. Don't go any further from this point on! You have been warned.

So that's it. To those who are fine with the concept, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review, thank you!

* * *

**You, me and Vivio**

**by Sam Trieu**

The sound of a popular J-pop song broke through the quiet bedroom, waking the only occupant of the room, who had curled up into a ball under the covers. A hand shot out under the pile of blankets to reach for the ringing cellphone and shut the alarm off. An auburn head poked out of the comforter, yawning softly. The girl rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked at her phone's screen to see a new message had arrived. "Good morning, Nanoha." She read out loud and hurriedly typed something back. _Good morning, Fate-chan. _Nanoha hugged the pink phone to her chest and giggled to herself. A message from her beloved blonde would be enough to brighten the dreaded mornings. Not that she hated mornings, she just didn't want to get out of bed so early, especially in a chilly morning. The weather was still cold and dry though it was already in mid March.

Nanoha threw back the covers and leapt out of bed. She stretched and made her way to the bathroom. A new day had begun and she wanted to be all ready for the events ahead. The almost-sixteen-year-old girl quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before putting on her school uniform which is white dress shirt, brown knitted skirt and blazer. She hummed cheerfully as she stood before the mirror, tying the red ribbon around her collar before fixing her side ponytail. Finally, she applied a little bit of pink strawberry-flavor lipgloss to her lips to prevent dryness and because Fate loved the taste. She blushed lightly as she remembered the times when her blondie would sneakily steal a kiss then grinned like an idiot.

"Nanoha, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready." Nanoha's mother, Momoko Takamachi called out to her daughter from downstairs.

"A moment, please." She said, twining her body one last time to check if everything was in order before opening her bedroom door and flew down the stairs.

Nanoha walked in the kitchen to see her mother and the rest of her family had already sat at the dinning table, eating their breakfast. "Morning, guys!" She sat down next to her sister, Miyuki, and leaned over to reach for the pot of maple syrup in the middle of the table.

"Eat up or you'll be late for school." Momoko chided. "Will Fate-chan be over to pick you up? I've made her lunch." She asked.

"Yes, she'll be here in minutes. Thanks, mom. You're the best!" The auburn-hair girl grinned while her mouth was full of pancakes. She raised her thumb up at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah. And don't talk while you're eating."

"Yes, ma'am!"

They stopped talking as the bell to the door rang.

"Ah, it must be Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she hurriedly swallowed the last piece of her pancakes. She stood up and ran to the door. "I'll get the door."

"She's always full of energy whenever Fate-chan's around." Momoko commented, shaking her head good-naturedly. "What a hopeless child."

"It's Fate-chan we're talking about, mom." Miyuki laughed. She knew her sister all too well. Whenever she's with Fate, Nanoha would act like a squirrel. She would talk non-stop and would cling to the blonde 24/7. "Once they're together, there's nothing can separate them. Literally."

"I think I should have a talk with them." Shiro folded his newspaper and put it aside as his ears had perked up when it concerned his precious little daughter. "They've been _too_ close lately."

"Dear, they're dating. It's a basic thing people do when they're in love." Momoko giggled as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"That's why I need to remind them that love can distract people. They can't think straight!" He began to raise his voice. "What if they surpass the boundary and make the biggest mistake? I don't want to see my daughter get pregna-Ow!" The dark-hair man yelped as his thigh was pinched mercilessly by the hand of his beautiful wife.

"Dear, please stop talking." Momoko smiled sweetly at her grimaced husband, hand still twisting his thigh.

"Mom, Dad got a point there." Kyouya cut in. He ignored the steely look his mother was shooting at him. "It's never too late to be careful."

"Oh, for God'sake you two, they're only sixteen! Well…almost, but they're practically still kids!" The auburn woman waved her hand in exasperation. Seriously, she wondered what had gotten into the men of this family. They were acting ridiculously unresonable. "There's one thing I'm worry about is their studies but they seem to do fine in school. Their grades are still on top."

"They make up for each other, I'll tell ya." Miyuki smiled as she took a bite into her mouth. "Fate-chan is good at languages so she teaches Nanoha, and in return, Nanoha help her with Math."

"They're look so cute together, don't you think?" Momoko said dreamily.

"Think what?" Nanoha asked as she and Fate walked in the kitchen. They had shared a brief intimate greeting at the front door and now were ready for school.

"Oh, it's nothing honey." The older version of Nanoha waved her hand dismissively and stood up. She walked around the kitchen island to the countertop on where she'd put the girl's lunch. "Here you go, your lunch." She handed the two their respective boxes. Fate was the yellow one and her daughter was pink. "And I expect you two to eat up everything inside. Got it?" One delicate brown eyebrow rose up, waiting.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two high-school girls answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now go on or you'll be late for school."

"Thank you for the lunch box, Momoko-san. You really shouldn't ha-"

"Oh, hush you!" The mother of three raised her index finger up to silence the blonde. "Go now!" She ordered affectionately.

The Takamachi family watched the two girls holding hands as the shorter one led her girlfriend to the door. They heard the door opened then closed, indicating they had already left the house.

"Now, about tonight…" Momoko contemplated. "Miyuki, Kyouya, you'll handle the shopping. I trust you had the list?" She continued when the two young adults nodded. "Good. I and your father will do the rest." She paused and looked out the kitchen window towards their neighbor's house. "I hope the Harlaown is doing fine with the decoration."

"They'll be fine, honey." Shiro stood up and walked to the fridge. He opened it and began to take out cartons of milk and bags of flour. "They're always good at it. That's why we entrusted them with the task."

"Fate-chan."

"Yes, Nanoha?"

The auburn-hair girl threw her girlfriend a sulking look. They were walking home together, hand in hand, and she suddenly stopped. Their long, still shadows cast on the sidewalk as the setting sun was dying the sky above them red.

"What is it, Nanoha?" Fate asked again at the uncharacteristic silence of her girlfriend.

"You know what." Nanoha refused to look into beautiful red orbs because every time she did, it was as if Fate was stripping her bare with those magnetic pools, as if she could see through her very own.

Fate blinked. And after a while, she laughed softly, the kind of laughter Nanoha loved very much. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She closed the distance between them by pulling the sapphire-eye girl to her. "Come on. Let's go home quick so we could grab something to eat. I'm starving!" She leaned in and gave a quick peck on the shorter girl's lips. "Hmm…strawberry lip gloss, my favorite." She winked playfully at her girlfriend and giggled as said girl blushed furiously.

"Dummy." Nanoha mumbled as she followed her girlfriend.

Yes, she was sulking and damn that blondie. Her girlfriend knew but she pretend to be indifferent. Today was her birthday and no one, family, friends, girlfriend, had said anything to her since morning. They went about their business like they did everyday. They even ignored her or was she imagining thing. It would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling lonely. Birthdays were never in her priority list and she would be perfectly fine if there was a party or not. However, she wanted to make sure that they at least remember. After all, it was a special day, the day Nanoha came to the world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Fate asked. She noticed that they were closed to her house.

"I don't talk with you." The auburn girl snatched her hand out of Fate's grasp and walked pass her.

"Eh? Why? What did I do?" The blonde hurriedly followed her girlfriend. "Come on, princess. Why are you angry?" She jumped in front of the fuming girl, grinning.

"You know why I'm angry." Nanoha realized that they were about 100 meters away from her house's lawn and Fate was between her and the fence, blocking her path to her home.

"I don't know. Why?" The blonde feigned innocence and kept grinning like an idiot.

"Don't play dumb. Let me go home!"

"I'll race you there, princess." Fate turned around immediately and accelerated toward the house.

"Fate-chan, you cheat! Wait for me!" Nanoha yelled as she too, ran as fast as she could after the blonde.

"Catch me if you can." Fate laughed out loud. She slowed her speed to a stop and let the auburn beauty watch in awe as she coolly hopped herself over the white fence, landing perfectly onto the lawn. "I never liked doors." She leisurely walked to the house.

"Show off!" Nanoha snapped. She was panting as she opened the fence door. Unlike her girlfriend, there's no way she could do the hop like her. She didn't want to make a show in front of her blondie as she would certainly be landing on the lawn with her butt if she ever tried.

"Take your time, baby." Fate leaned her back against the front door, standing cross legs as she waited for her girlfriend to come.

"I'll have my revenge."

"Later." The tall blonde opened the door for Nanoha to step in first then followed the girl before shutting it closed.

"I'm home." The auburn-hair girl called out as she took off her shoes. To her surprise, no one answered. The house was quiet and there was no light despite the fact that it was in the late afternoon. "Mom?" Nanoha walked down the dimly lit hall. She peeked in the kitchen to see that there was no one. Usually, her mom would be cooking something delicious or just sitting at the table, enjoying her cup of tea right this moment. "Fate-chan, I wonder where is-!" She stopped dead as she turned around and her girlfriend was no where in sight. "Fate-chan?" The beauty began to worry. She swore she could have felt the blonde's presence behind her moments ago and now, she had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, Nanoha heard a faint noise coming from the living room. The auburn girl took cautious steps forward, hand clutching at Raising Heart, the ruby orb around her neck, her lucky charm. "Please, please…" Three more steps and she would be facing the entrance. She could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

She heard a loud bang the moment she stepped into the dark living room and the next thing she knew, strands of colorful ribbon together with tiny paper flowers were all over her face.

"Happy birthday!"

"Eh?" Nanoha was speechless for a good few seconds. She watched the crowd before her in astonishment, mouth agape. Standing there in the middle was Fate with a big cake in her hands, smiling ear to ear. Next to her were Hayate and her family, and their classmates, Arisa and Suzuka. Her family and Fate's were standing behind the teenagers, smiling all the while. Behind them, there was a huge pink banner with big red letters that said 'Happy 16th Birthday, Nanoha!' across the window. Here and there, there were pink and white balloons hovered over the ceiling with wishes written on them.

"Happy birthday, Nanoha." Fate said softly as she walked to her girlfriend. She was trying her best not to laugh at the auburn girl's dumbfounded face. "As you can see, we've planned a surprise birthday party for you." She whispered.

"I-I…" Nanoha stuttered.

"Come and blow the candle, honey." Her mother nudged gently. She knew her daughter all too well. The girl doesn't do well when it comes to surprises.

Nanoha finally regained her composure. She looked at her birthday cake and smiled radiantly. It was of round shape, a cute chibi face of hers occupied the surface, surrounded by sixteen small white candles. Pink and white frosting was on the sides, decorating the cake. It was truly a beautiful cake.

The auburn-hair girl leaned her head down until her face was hovering over the birthday cake. Nanoha bit her lip as she thought about what to wish for. She certainly didn't need anything more. She had everything she'd ever wanted: a happy family, good and reliable friends and above all, the special one, her Fate. Then slowly, she closed her eyes and made her wish. She reopened them as she took in a long breath and blew out all the candles. Everyone cheered with rapturous applause.

"Happy sweet sixteen, baby girl." Shiro came and engulfed his youngest with giant arms, making her gasp out loud.

"Dad! Don't call me that no more!" Nanoha laughed merrily. She circled her arms around his back and tightened her hold. "Thanks, Dad. And everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me." She looked at the crowd affectionately.

"Actually, we do." Hayate joked and she was pleased when the crowd broke into laughters.

"Alright everyone, let's eat." Precia put a finale to the welcome as she hushed people out of the room, heading toward the dinning room.

"Alright kids, I have a surprise for you." Hayate exclaimed as she pulled something out of the fridge.

They had moved to the Yagami's household to continue partying. Hayate's house was much bigger than Nanoha's and Fate's, plus there was a pool outside. Arisa's and Suzuka's were more than fine but the mischievous brunette insisted she host the party because 'I am the only one who knows how to have fun.' Fate quoted.

"Here you go." The short-hair girl put two set of six-packs of beer on the countertop. "This is how I call partying." She pulled back and laughed like a maniac, unintentionally worried her friends.

"Hayate, is that…?" Nanoha asked tentatively. She was afraid she knew what it meant.

"That's right, baby!" Hayate slapped her hand onto one of the pack, grinning widely.

"Are you nuts? We're not allowed to drink alcohol." Arisa said. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her friend incredulously.

"It's not alcohol. It's just…beer. Besides, we're not kids anymore. We're sixteen!" The brunette waved her hand up in frustration. "Stop acting like a bunch of high schoolers!"

"We're still in high school, Hayate." Suzuka's gentle reminder came in. Just as always, her composure was that of calm and maturity.

"Oh, come on guys, it's Nanoha's birthday. Do make some exceptions, will ya?"

"Hayate, I-I don't think the adults will be pleased if they know about this." Nanoha looked troubled. She was fighting within. She was half wanting to try, half afraid of the consequences. After all, she'd never disobeyed her parents' words. "Right, Fate-chan?" She looked to her girlfriend, seeking alliance.

"They don't need to know." Fate finally said. She avoided the brilliant sapphire gems, which were piercing her with astonishment.

"Okay, let's vote. Who agree to drink?" Hayate'd had enough. She immediately raised her hand up after her words. Suzuka was the second, causing Arisa to gape at her girlfriend. And Fate was the last to raise her hand. She was hesitant as first, but then the thought of trying a brand new thing and the fact that it was forbidden seemed too tempting to resist.

"Well, then it settled. Let's get wasted!" Hayate shouted as she swung her fist up in the air. She was delighted. To her, she had made a small step to the adulthood ahead.

"Are you alright, Nanoha?" Fate asked as her girlfriend suddenly leaned in and rested her head on her shoulders.

"I think Nanoha has reached her limit, Fate-chan." Suzuka giggled. She too, was holding a very intoxicating blonde, who was mumbling something incoherent.

They were sitting in Hayate's room. Cans of beer and bags of snack scattered around the room, making the once tidy bedroom a mess.

"Take her to the spare bedroom down the hall, Fate-chan. I don't think she can hold on much longer." Hayate said casually. She didn't look as if the alcohol had any affects on her though she had downed four cans of beer already. "What about you, Suzuka-chan? Do you want to move that airhead of yours, too? That doesn't look comfortable at all." She pointed at Arisa, who was laying her head on the purple-hair girl's lap, limbs spread awkwardly.

"No, we're fine." Suzuka smiled. She stroked the blonde's head lovingly, making said girl purr in bliss.

"Do you need any help, Fate-chan?" Hayate turned to asked Fate as she noticed the blonde tried to move her girlfriend up.

"I can do it, thanks." Fate said. She hooked an arm under Nanoha's knees and lifted her up bridal style. The chestnut-hair girl in her arms instantly snuggled closer to her chest, head resting on her strong shoulder.

"Okay. Goodnight you two~" Hayate purred before downing another big gulp of beer. "Don't move too much, 'kay? Signum and Shamal's room are next to yours." She quickly chanced a knowing glance at Suzuka, who immediately covered her mouth from spitting out liquid. They simultaneously bit their mouths to prevent laughters from bursting out as their blonde friend had turned into a giant tomato.

"O-okay." Fate stuttered before stumbling out of the room with an unconscious Nanoha in her arms.

"That was really sneaky, Hayate." Suzuka said after making sure the blonde and her girlfriend were out of ear range.

"Well, they can thank me later."

Arisa chose this moment to snort loudly.

Alone in the spare bedroom, Fate walked to the bed and gently laid the girl in her arms down. She pulled back to look at Nanoha's sleeping face and her face softened. No matter in what state, her girlfriend was beautiful. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Long eyelashes fluttered in the dimly lit room. Pale cheeks dusted with faint red as a proof of alcohol. Burgundy orbs turned dark as they trailed down slightly opened, lustrous pink lips to the raising and falling bosom as the auburn beauty breathed steadily.

Fate found herself staring intently at Nanoha's breasts. Her girlfriend was wearing a white cotton dress whose neck was cut a little too low. She swallowed hard when her red eyes caught the creamy white skin under the girl's collar, where her two mounts rested shyly under the thin fabric. They looked soft to the touch and Fate was cursing herself for daring to imagine how they would bounce at her subtle touch. She suddenly remembered Hayate's joke about mochi and women breasts. They were soft and sweet and would bounce if you squeezed them hard enough.

She was feeling hot, extremely hot and she blamed it all to the alcohol. It was the beer that made her react this way. She wanted to kiss, to touch Nanoha, to hear the sweet moans and her name being called repeatedly from those cute pink lips. In her entire life, she'd never wanted something this much.

Fate finally gave in to her desire. She leaned her head in and placed her lips over soft ones. She nipped at the flesh ever so lightly, afraid of waking the beauty. To her delight, Nanoha's lips parted. She moaned softly and the blonde couldn't hold back anymore. She dove her tongue in, kissing the auburn beauty's lips hungrily. Fate was too caught up in her dreamland that she didn't notice a pair of sapphire orbs staring at hers. She gasped as arms suddenly circle around her neck. The blonde quickly pulled away to be held back in strong yet gentle lock.

"N-nanoha…?"

"Shh…Just kiss me,…please?" Nanoha spoke in the blonde's ears softly. She slowly pulled her down and opened her mouth, waiting.

Fate let her girlfriend wait no more as she pressed her body to Nanoha's and kissed her passionately. They deepened the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands roamed each other's body, leaving wakes as fingers dragged and clawed at flesh.

Nanoha moaned when she felt something poked at her stomach. She stopped everything altogether and looked down. The birthday girl fell into a giggle fit as she saw what was presented before her. Fate was spotting a large bulge at her crotch and it seemed that she didn't notice. The blonde followed her girlfriend's gaze and immediately blushed. She bolted up right into a sitting position and covered her crotch with her hands.

"S-sorry…I-I…Uh…" The blonde stammered. Her face was colored in crimson and tears began to swell up in her eyes as she was being utterly embarrassed. She jumped slightly when soft hands reached out and touched her face. She looked up to see deep, deep blue staring at her intensely. "Nanoha…?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Nanoha asked softly.

"I-I was…It's…I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me."

"How can I hate you? I love you, Fate-chan." The auburn beauty lifted her girlfriend's teary face up. She leaned in and kissed away the hot tears, blowing slightly, making the other girl yelp in surprise. "I love you and accept everything about you. I thought you knew that." She kissed the blonde's nose then moved to peck her lips playfully.

Fate still refused to look into ocean-blue eyes. She was trying her very best to pin the hot bulge down and Nanoha wasn't helping at all. The brunette was continuously raining kisses all over her face and neck. She was afraid she wouldn't hold back anymore and would hurt the girl.

"Nanoha, please stop." Fate pleaded. "I-I won't be able to resist…"

"Then don't." Nanoha slowly moved down and kissed her girlfriend's collarbones. She nipped and sucked gently at the skin, leaving a red mark on the pale complexion. "I want you." She whispered pleadingly in the blonde's ears as her hands slowly slid down her front and finally rested on her quivering hands. She gently guided Fate's sweaty hands away, ignoring the protesting whimper. "Show me."

Fate brought her hands up to cover her face as her girlfriend slowly unzipped her pants. She heard the distinct sound of the zipper and the rustle of clothes and finally, a small gasp. The blonde removed her hand and opened her eyes to see her member stood hard and proud like a soldier in attention and she blushed violently.

"It's cute." Nanoha said. She reached out tentatively, small fingers trembling as she intended to touch the throbbing thing.

"Nanoha, don't. Ah-" Fate moaned loudly as warm fingers were on her. She whimpered softly when those fingers began to stroke her tip. "N-nanoha…"

"It's warm and hard." She looked up to see her girlfriend was gasping and groaning continuously. "You're so cute, Fate-chan." She whispered, using her two hands to massage the shaft. "Please touch me, too."

Fate leaned in and captured the girl's lips with force. She kissed her hard, pulling at her lower lip by her teeth. Her hands shot out and grabbed at the auburn-hair girl's breasts, fondling the mounts. Wanting to feel her girlfriend's soft flesh, the blonde pulled Nanoha's dress down, revealing a set of white lace bra. She clawed at the fabric and snatched it away, setting the brunette's breasts free. The red-eye girl wasted no time in filling her hands with soft, creamy mounts. The sweet moans her girlfriend was emitting only fueled her raging desire. Fate pushed Nanoha down onto the mattress as she climbed on top of the girl.

"Nanoha, I…I want…" Fate panted. She looked at the beauty before her desperately, asking silently for permission.

"It's okay, Fate-chan. Love me…" Nanoha smiled. She stroked the blonde's face tenderly, pulling her down to her. "Be gentle with me, 'key?"

Fate nodded. She reached out with her trembling fingers to pull Nanoha's panties down. She took in a sharp breath as her crimson eyes turned a darker shade of red as they took in the dark triangle of hair at the base of the other girl's stomach. Fate put her hands on either side of her girlfriend's knees and slowly spread them apart, revealing her dripping center. "Nanoha, you're so beautiful." She murmured.

"D-don't stare too much, Fate-chan. It's embarrassing."

"C-can I, Nanoha?" Fate asked as she had rid them both of their clothing. She now positioned herself between Nanoha's long legs.

"Un…"

And she felt Fate's tip entered her. She whimpered out loud and tears from the corner of her eyes fell as a sharp pain shook through her body. Her insides were being stretched to their limit and suddenly, she felt nothing but the burning sensation between her thighs. She noted that her blonde lover hadn't moved for a while however it still hurt really bad. The auburn girl squeezed her eyes shut. Her nails dug deep into Fate's back.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I'm sorry…" Fate whispered urgently and repeatedly in her lover's ears. She bit her lip hard and could taste the saltiness of blood as she watched her girlfriend struggle with pain. She fought back the tears that threatened to fall and instead, chose to be strong for both of them. "It'll be alright. I'm here, princess. You've got me." She tightened her hold on the brunette, rubbing circles on her thighs in hope of reducing the pain.

"I'm okay now." Nanoha finally spoke after a while but she was still very short of breath. "You can move."

"O-okay."

Fate began to slowly work her hips in and out. She tried her best to be as gentle as possible, sliding ever so subtly. She occasionally chanced glances between Nanoha's face and the place where they're connected. She wanted to make sure her girlfriend feel comfortable and it seemed she was doing fine since Nanoha was moaning and gasping ceaselessly.

Their love-making pace turned from slow strokes to fast and then furious. Sounds of sloppy kisses in between with moans and gasps could be heard in the small, darkened bedroom. Nanoha was the first to succumb to her desire. She shook violently in Fate's arms and held on to the blonde as she rode herself through waves of pleasure. She felt Fate throb painfully inside her short after and then something warm suddenly spread through her entire body.

Fate collapsed onto her lover, panting and heaving violently. She held the girl beneath her close, whispering repeatedly the three words of love as she eventually surrendered herself to a deep slumber.

"I love you too, Fate-chan." Nanoha whispered. She closed her eyes and let the fatigue get to her. She reached for Fate's hand and intertwined their fingers before letting go of her consciousness.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming up, promising lots of dramas. See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**You, me and Vivio**

by** Sam Trieu**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

Nanoha was sitting in the bathroom. Her eyes were glued to the plastic stick in her hands. She was waiting for the result and it was killing her. Ever since that day, something strange had begun to happen to her body. First, she was late. And that was odd because she was never late. Her period was always punctual. But now it was 10 days late. And she kept feeling sick all of a sudden, especially in the morning. She had read articles about pregnant women and their cravings and it scared her. She'd been craving for sweets lately, so much that her mother had to cut down her serve of cakes and candies, saying she needed a more healthy diet.

She didn't tell anyone about the changes, not even Fate. The blonde remained oblivious to her girlfriend's distress and she didn't blame her. How could she know when even Nanoha didn't understand her own body. There were times when the thought of her getting pregnant passed through her mind but she forcefully shut it down. However, actions speak louder than words and she could no longer ignore the signs.

So here she was, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and waiting, praying. She'd bought three pregnancy kits just in case the test didn't go well. The trip to the grocery store had been the most embarassing incident in her life. She'd tried her best not to cry in the middle of the store as the look the store clerk had thrown at her was unbearable. There's no way in hell she would go and experience that again.

The pink phone beeped, indicating 5 minutes had passed. Nanoha swallowed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them and looked down. The auburn girl almost dropped the stick. There were two pink lines on the window. One could be seen clearly, one was a bit blurry but also was evident on the stick's screen. Nanoha quickly covered her mouth. She suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. She didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until she saw the dark wet spots on her pajama pants. She was pregnant and there was no denial.

"Nanoha honey, are you okay?" Her mother's voice was outside the door. "You've been in there for 20 minutes. Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah…I-I'm okay." Nanoha cleared her throat and tried to sound normal but her cracking voice couldn't escape her mother sharp ears.

"Nanoha, I'm coming in." Momoko turned the door knob to find it was locked. "Honey, open the door."

"No! Don't come in! I-I'll be out in just a minute." The sixteen-year-old girl yelped as she hastily stood up. She shoved all the pregnancy tests into her school bag and hurriedly washed her teary face. She was thankful that she had locked the door. She didn't know what she would do if her mother to see the plastic stick and boxes which had scattered all over the floor just minutes prior. Nanoha opened the door after fixing her hair and face. She hid the school bag behind her back as she hurried back to her room. But before she could do that, the older version of her, her mother held her back.

"What happened to your face? Were you crying?" Momoko exclaimed as she held the girl's face in her hands, blocking all the attempts to escape of her youngest daughter. "Nanoha, stop moving and let me see!" Momoko raised her voice and the auburn-hair girl stopped shaking her head immediately. There's no way she dare disobay her mother's request.

"I'm fine, really, mom. I felt a bit nauseous, that's all." Nanoha forced a smile and gently guided her mother's hands away.

"Nauseous so early in the morning?"

"Maybe I ate something strange yesterday. Silly me." She shrugged awkwardly, hoping her mother would buy her blatant lie. "Oops, I'm late! Fate-chan will be here in minutes." She cried and skilfully slipped out of the older woman's hold.

"Alright, I don't think you have time for breakfast. I've made yours and Fate's lunch." Momoko watch her daughter walked to her room. The school bag didn't miss her eyes but she chose to let it slide for the time being since the girl was in a hurry. "Don't forget it!" She turned and went downstairs.

Alone in her own room, Nanoha pulled the pregnancy tests out of her bag and dumbed them under her bed. She rushed to the closet and picked out her school uniform before putting it on. As she was tying the ribbon, Nanoha heard the door bell ring. She heard Fate's voice as she stepped inside the house and her heart thumped. She would have to tell Fate about the news eventually but the problem was that she didn't know how. And she was afraid to think of the reaction the blonde would give her. The blonde would be shock for sure, just as she was. And she'd be angry.

Nanoha paled. A thought suddenly enter her head. What if Fate wanted to break up and let her deal with the problem alone? "No! That can't be." Nanoha shook her head vigorously. Her Fate would never do that. Though she knew this was selfish, her girlfriend would do anything for her. She knew the blonde would even jump off a cliff if she wanted her to. Her wish was Fate's command.

"Nanoha, Fate-chan is here. Hurry or you'll be late." Momoko called at the end of the staircase. "Goodness! I wonder what's this child even doing?"

Nanoha heard her mother's complain as she closed the door behind her back. The chestnut-hair girl descended the stairs slowly. She dare not run. Though the growing child in her tummy was unwanted, Nanoha couldn't bring herself to hurt the baby. Somehow, she felt a strong connection between her and the being inside her womb the moment she knew about it. Was it love? She wasn't sure but she was certain that she didn't want any harm happen to her child. Their child.

"Morning, princess." Fate smiled. She leaned in and gave her girlfriend a quick pack on the lips and her smile immediately dropped. "Nanoha, what's wrong? You don't look well." The blonde cupped the girl's face in her hands, inspecting her.

"I'm fine, Fate-chan. I feel a little tired, that's all." Nanoha grabbed Fate's hands and caressed them gently. "Shall we go? We shouldn't be late on the first day of the week. I don't want to cause Carim-chan trouble." She tried to diverse the conversation.

"You know she doesn't want us to call her that." Fate raised a perfect eyebrow. "It's too…what did she say? Oh yeah, 'too casual'."

"Well, I certainly don't want to call her 'Carim-sensei'. It makes her sound so old." The auburn beauty giggled despite herself. "She's not old at all."

"She tries to be. And it's not working." Fate laughed merrily. She recalled the first day of the semester when Hayate had teased the poor young teacher to no end. It was her first time as a homeroom teacher and the day didn't go along with what she'd planned.

"Nanoha, the lunch boxes." Both teenagers stopped laughing as the tone of voice of the most powerful person in the Takamachi household sounded much like trouble. They hastily took their lunch and walked out of the house.

"Your mom is so scary sometimes."

"…"

"Are you okay, Nanoha? You're strangely quiet today." Fate asked as she caught a glimpse of melancholy in those sapphire orbs but was quickly masked by a forced smile.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Thinking of the upcoming exams, you know?" Half true. She indeed, didn't get any sleep the previous night but not because of school stuff. It was the anxiety of getting pregnant that kept her awake. And now the truth had laid in front of her and she kept lying and avoiding telling her lover.

Fate nodded but she knew it was just a lie. She chose not to push at the moment. Nanoha was the type of girl that would never open up if she was forced. And so she told herself to wait.

* * *

Fifth period was almost over and Fate found herself staring at her auburn girlfriend's back. The blonde was on fire. Earlier that day, when they were having lunch on the roof, Nanoha suddenly felt sick and threw up everything. She refused to eat anything after that, even Fate's own lunch. Fate had never seen her so pale before. Her girlfriend wasn't in her usual self, also. She looked tired and sad and the blonde blamed herself for being so worthless to her girlfriend.

She was sure that something had happened to the girl and she was afraid she was the reason. Since that day, they'd been on edge around each other. Everytime their eyes met, one would darted her gaze away in embarassment. Everytime they touched, Fate's mind recalled the memory of a naked Nanoha pressed hard to her body, panting and moaning softly, and she got hard.

She didn't regret it. Not once. She'd never felt that good in her life. Having the girl she loved become one with her was the most amazing thing she'd ever experienced. It was like reaching heaven and then came back. But she was being self-centered. She felt good but did Nanoha? She was satisfied but was Nanoha? The blonde realized she'd never asked. They woke up in a haste that morning, hurriedly dressing each other so that they would be in time for breakfast. No one wanted Hayate to come up and caught them red-handed. Then morning passed by as Hayate dragged the crew to the amusement park and the thought of their first time together was forgotten. Or was she too shy to ask?

"Takamachi-san, come up and solve this, please."

The math teacher broke Fate out of her own thoughts. She watched the auburn-hair girl stand up and walked to the board. She started to write on the board as the class resumed their activity of solving the problem, except two students.

"Psst, Fate-chan." The short-hair brunette called from behind.

"Yes, Hayate?" Came the not so much enthusiastic reply.

"Do you know what's wrong with Nanoha? She seems…off." Hayate whispered. "And this afternoon, too."

"I'm not sure. She said she was tired."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Fate-chan, I don't think-!"

"Nanoha!" Fate shouted as she saw Nanoha collapsed onto the floor. She stood up abruptly, unintentionally knocking her chair as she rushed to the unconscious girl. The blonde raised her girlfriend up and held her close. Her hand grasped tightly at the other girl's. "Oh god, her hand is so cold!"

"Quick! Take her to Shamal-sensei. Yagami-san, help her!" Matsuri-sensei said urgently. All the color had drained from his face.

Hayate nodded and helped Nanoha onto Fate's back as she knelt down on her knee. "You go. I'll stay here and gather her things. See you in Shamal's office." The brunette took off her jacket and draped it over the unconscious girl. She threw one last worried glance towards her two best friends as Fate ran out of the class before coming back to the auburn girl's desk and began to put everything inside her bag.

Fate tried to run as fast as she could without shaking the girl behind her too much. Her feet were thumping on the hall as her mouth was mumbling prayers like a mantra. She kicked at the infirmary's door violently, slamming it open and unintentionally startled the school doctor.

"Fate-chan?"

"Shamal, help! Nanoha…s-she suddenly fainted and…and…" Fate stuttered in hopelessness, panting heavily.

"Calm down, Fate-chan. Get her to the bed over there." The blonde doctor instructed. She grabbed at the stethoscope on her desk and rushed to the girls. "Let me see her."

Fate watched the older woman in desperation as she felt Nanoha's pulse and pressed the stethoscope to the girl's chest, listening.

"Is she alright?"

"Her pulse is really weak, barely noticeable."

Fate thought her heart stopped for a second. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to sit down.

"I have to put her on the IV." Shamal said quickly and went to prepare the equipment.

"Hang in there, Nanoha." The golden-hair girl whispered. She squeezed the auburn girl's hand as if trying to transfer some of her strenth to her. Fate pressed her face to Nanoha's palm and she almost winced as it was icy cold. She fought back the tears. She kissed the fragile hand, praying silently.

* * *

The sounds of the ceiling fan and paper lifting woke her up. Slate blue eyes fluttered open and saw an auburn-hair woman sit next to her bed.

"Mom?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Momoko breathed a sign of relief. She cleared a few strands of hair away from her daughter's forehead and felt her face. "You're warm now. You were so cold a while ago."

"I passed out?" Nanoha sat up. She looked down as she felt something pulled at her arm and saw the IV injecting to her vein. "Eh? W-what happened to me?"

"It seems that you passed out from exhaustion." Shamal walked in. She was writing down something in the pile of papers in her hands. "You haven't been sleeping and eating well."

"She drops meals frequently and eats sweets in replacement." Momoko told on her daughter, shaking her head dejectedly. "She's feeling nauseous lately, too." Her voice was laced with worry.

"I see." Shamal contemplated for a few seconds. "I need to take a blood test to see if everything is wrong. 'Key?"

"Sure." The sixteen-year-old girl mumbled in embarrassment.

"Alright, you can go home." The blonde doctor felt her pulse again and smiled."Looks like everything is okay now."

"Thank God!" Momoko exclaimed. "Fate-chan was really worried about you. She's been on fire the whole afternoon. Seriously, don't scare us like that!" The woman scolded her daughter half-heartedly. To tell the truth, she was more worried than angry.

"Where is she?" Nanoha asked.

"She's gone out to buy some drinks while you were sleeping. Now don't move." Shamal gently took Nanoha's arm. She smeared a bit of alcohol on the girl's forearm with a cotton wool ball before skilfully injecting a hypodemic needle under the girl's skin. She then gently pulled at the syringe, drawing some blood out. "Here you go."

"Why don't you go home first, mom? Fate-chan will take me home later." Nanoha pressed at the wound with a cotton ball as she stood up and made her way to her uniform jacket, which was hanging on a chair's back.

"Nonsense! You're sick. I'll take you home and make you stay in bed tonight."

"I'm not sick, mom. Just lack of sleep. I'm totally fine now. Look at me!" The chestnut-hair girl twined around and grinned at her mother. "Besides, you know you can't leave dad alone with the bakery." She feigned seriousness.

"You're right. He could have made the house a mess by now." Momoko sighed exasperatingly. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She looked at her youngest daughter worriedly. She wasn't sure if she should leave her to herself.

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll see you at home then."

"Love you, mom." The auburn-hair girl waved at her mother as the woman left the office. She sat down on the bed and sighed heavily. "Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Not at all. Just remember to eat and sleep proberly. This may look unharmful but if you keep doing it gradually, we'll have serious problem." The school doctor looked straight into sapphire orbs. She said it and she meant every word.

"Okay."

"Nanoha?" Fate's voice cut in as she stepped inside the room. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now." Nanoha stood up and walked to the tall blonde. "Let's go home." She grabbed Fate's hand and dragged her to the door where she'd just walked in. "Thank you so much, Shamal. We're leaving now."

"Eh?"

"Sure thing. Take care." The doctor smiled and waved at the girls as they closed the door behind them.

"What are you doing, Nanoha? You need to rest." Fate looked at her girlfriend incredulously. She was about to give a long boring debate about health and its importance but a finger was placed on her lips, silencing her.

"I need to tell you something." Her voice was so soft that it reached Fate's ears as a whisper.

"Okay?"

"Not here." And she pulled at the blonde's hand, walking them out of the building.

"Nanoha, please tell me." Fate stopped walking and pulled them both to a stop. They were standing in the middle of the sidewalk, alone, below them was the rustling sea. Just like that afternoon, the sky was dyed with red.

Nanoha was quiet, too quiet. And it scared Fate. She was afraid of the most terrifying thing, the thing her girlfriend would tell her. The break up. In Fate's mind, the only reason for Nanoha's strange behavior was what she did that night. For one thing she knew, Nanoha didn't like it. She hated it and now she would be leaving her, forever. The blonde bit her tongue to prevent letting out a sob.

"I'm sorry." Fate choked out. "I'm sorry for that night, for hurting you…,forcing you." Her eyes began to sting. "I-…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I know what I did was wrong but please, don't leave me."

"What? No. Fate-chan, no! It's not like that. It's…" Nanoha bit her lip hard. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped them so hard. "What I'm about to tell you is much worse." She said dryly. "Fate-chan, I…" She swallowed. "I'm…" Tears began to swell.

"I'm pregnant." And she broke.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed. She didn't even know where she was. She just stood there, motionless. Before her was a teary face of someone she knew she treasured more than her life. The girl was crying. She was shaking with sobs. Fate wondered why she was crying. She wanted to hold her and soothe her, to whisper in her ears that everything would be alright.

But it wouldn't. Nothing is going to be alright from this point on. She knew it and she hated it. She hated herself for being the cause of it. Suddenly she felt so angry, not at herself, not at everyone, not at anything. She wanted someone to hit her hard, to torture her. Suddenly, she wanted to suffer all the pains in the world just to wipe away the tears in those sapphire gems, those ocean pools she was always drown in every time she looked at them.

"Fate-chan…"

She heard Nanoha call her name with shaking breath, with a voice so soft, so fragile. And she knew. Nanoha needed her, more than ever. She needed her to be strong, to be by her side. And she would be. She would be her wings if Nanoha decided to escape. She would be her cover when Nanoha wanted to hide. She would give her life away if Nanoha ever needed it. She would be everything Nanoha needed her to be.

"I'm sorry." Fate wound her arms around the sobbing girl, pulling her close, tight. "I'm so sorry." She kissed her head, then her forehead, her nose and her quivering lips. She kissed them all, kissed all the tears away.

"What we're going to do, Fate-chan?" Nanoha kept crying in the blonde's chest. She stifled a sob and it served as more tears blurring her vision. Fate's uniform shirt was soaked and crumbled as she fisted it so hard.

"I…I really don't know."

"…"

"Oh, Nanoha, this is all my fault. It is me who is to blame. I'm so sorry, I did this to you!" She clenched her teeth. And she broke down after much attempt to hold it in. She squeezed the girl in her arms hard unintentionally, forcing out a small gasp.

"No. It is my fault, too. So…please don't blame yourself." Nanoha pleaded in tears. "Please…"

They clung to each other desperately, crying all out until there was nothing left but the pain, the lingering regret that slowly ate out their innocent hearts.

"We need to tell the adults." Fate spoke after everything had quieted down.

"What?" Nanoha gasped out loud. "No! Fate-chan, no! I…I can't." She was shaking her head from side to side.

"We have to, Nanoha. The sooner they know, the better the solutions they'll have."

"What kind of solutions are you talking about?" The auburn beauty threw her girlfriend a steely look.

"What? No. Nanoha, you misunderstood. I didn't-"

"No one takes my baby away. It's mine and I intend to keep it!" Nanoha yelled, pushing the blonde away and turned on her heels, but her blonde lover was faster. She quickly grabbed her arms and held her in place.

"Listen to me, Nanoha!" Fate raised her voice. "I didn't mean it that way. We have to tell them because they're our parents and they have a right to know." The blonde frowned. "And it's my baby, too!" There was somewhat a dejected look in her expression. She slowly let go of the other girl's arms and looked away, leaving the auburn girl with utter silence.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha slowly reached out her hand. She brushed her fingers over Fate's mouth with a feather touch. "I'm sorry. I thought…I was wrong Fate-chan. Please, forgive me." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, rubbing her still wet face against the blonde chest. "But I can't. I can't do it." She began to cry a gain.

Fate wiped her own tears away. She hugged Nanoha back. "We have to, Nanoha." She murmured softly into auburn hair, trying to persuade the girl. "This is not about pride anymore. This is about you! About our baby!" She pulled the girl in her arms back to look into her eyes. "We can't deal with this alone. The baby will need more care which we cannot provide. We're only sixteen!"

"I can take care of myself, and the child!" Nanoha said defiantly. She knew she's being ridiculously stubborn but she decided to hold her ground.

"No you can't! And they will know about it sooner or later."

"Then let it be that way."

"Oh, for God's sake, Nanoha! Don't you understand? You can't do this your way." Fate was shouting now. "Just for once in your life Nanoha, admit that you need help. Please!" She'd had enough. Though she loved her girlfriend to moon and back, she could no longer stand the stubbornness of said girl, especially in this situation. Can't Nanoha comprehend how critical this is? They're talking about raising a baby, a human being. "This is not a game, okay? This is not like playing house with a baby doll that we used to do, okay? This is the matter of a living thing." She was losing control, losing sanity. She was telling the truth and no matter what it hurt, she didn't care. Nanoha needs to know what they're dealing with. "I'm telling them. And it's for you, only."

"Fate-chan…I…" Nanoha choked. "I'm scared, Fate-chan…" Two lines of tears rolled down her cheek uncontrollably. "I'm really scared."

"Me too, Nanoha. Me too…"

* * *

Shamal walked in the still-lit garage. It was almost midnight and her pink-hair partner was still working. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, love." A well-built woman answered. She was sitting on a tool, polishing a motor with a yellow-brownish liquid which Shamal assumed engine oil. "You're still up?" She turned her head around and took in the voluptuous body of her blonde wife. She was wearing a thin white sweater with a low V-cut neck that represented her creamy white cleavage. Sharp blue eyes traced down brown knitted skirt which covered enough of long lean legs. "You should put on a jacket. It's cold at night." Signum said casually as she resumed her job.

"I'm fine." Shamal got behind Signum and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her head to her chest. "You're the one who needs to sleep." She murmured as she rested her chin on top of her wife's head.

"Can't." the pink-hair mechanic sighed. She leaned her head back and let it sink between soft, smooth pillows. "A customer needs his car for tomorrow's picnic."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Never."

The blonde doctor took a tool nearby and set it behind her lover. She sat down and wound her arms around the taller woman's waist, pressing her front against her back. She sighed in contentment at the warmth her wife was radiating. She loved to hug her from behind. It was nothing sexual. It was of trust and comfort.

"Signum."

"Yes."

"There's this that I'd like to talk to you." Shamal kissed her wife's shoulder lightly. She tightened her hold on the woman and Signum sensed it.

"What is it, honey?" the pink-hair woman asked. She could know whenever her wife felt uneasy by just touching her, and this is one of those times.

"About Nanoha-chan."

"Oh, I heard she fainted this afternoon. Is she alright?"

"She's okay, at least…" Shamal said. She rubbed her cheeks against her wife's back, taking in her distinct scent of cinnamon and pine.

"There's more, right? Tell me." Signum waited for her lover. She sensed her wife's discomfort and she knew she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Nanoha-chan…" Shamal took in a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

Signum dropped the oil can she was holding. She turned around and looked into her wife's eyes. She wanted to make sure her blonde beauty wasn't joking and she saw none. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shamal answered weakly. "I took a sample of her blood right after she left the infirmary and did the test. There's sign of hCG and it's high and clear." The doctor swallowed. "She's pregnant for almost a month now."

"Does she know?" Signum asked. She stopped whatever she was doing completely.

"That she's pregnant? I don't know, maybe. She looked a bit strange this afternoon. And when Fate-chan walked in-!" Shamal immediately covered her mouth. "Oh my God! Do you think they…"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"No. I haven't. You're the first one."

Signum was suddenly quiet. Her mind was running at full speed. Just as she expected, the news was a shock. However she could never imagine some day she would hear such devastating one.

"We have to tell their parents."

"Of course, yes, but don't you think it's better to let them do it themselves?"

"Yeah, you're right. You should talk to them both, tell them that this is not something to make light of." The pink-hair woman held both her wife's hands in hers, squeezing them tightly.

"Un." Shamal nodded. "I'll do it tomorrow. Oh God, poor those girls. They must be very frightened." She let out a small sob.

"It's gonna be alright, Shamal." Signum pulled her wife into her arms. She stroked her hair gently, soothing her." I won't let anything happen to them. I promise." Just like Shamal and the others, the pink-hair mechanic cared for the girls deeply. Though they weren't connected in blood, Fate and Nanoha were like her own children. And she felt like she had to take responsibility for this matter, if their parents refused to.

* * *

"Morning, guys~" Hayate exclaimed cheerfully, just like she did everyday. "Nanoha-chan, are you feeling any better?"

"I've been better, thanks."

Nanoha avoided baby blue eyes and Hayate didn't miss it. She was waiting for them at their usual spot next to a park. When she saw Fate and Nanoha came out from around the corner of the street, she sensed a gloomy aura surrounding them. They both were stiff and tensed and they didn't even hold hands, which was super odd.

"Did you two have a fight or something? You look like you're about to run away from each other." Hayate joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No. We're fine." Fate said quickly. "We just worry about the upcoming exams, is all."

"You? Since when that you begin to worry about exams?" The shorter brunette referred specifically to Fate. "You're like super genius freak!"

"Hayate, please." The blonde snarled, indicating she didn't want to talk about the matter anymore and Hayate knew there was definitely something wrong. "Can we just go to school?" She grabbed Nanoha's hand and walked them pass the brunette, leaving her utterly confused.

"Hey, wait up!" Hayate decided she would not push. Fate was totally dangerous when it concerned her girlfriend and it looked like one of those times when Nanoha got into trouble. She'd stay quiet and watch. She would wait.

"Nanoha-chan, looks like Shamal-sensei wanted to talk to you about the blood test she did yesterday." Carim, their young homeroom teacher, stopped Nanoha and Fate as they made their way to class. "She said to see her after school in her office. And Fate-chan, too." The young blonde woman looked at Nanoha worriedly. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay now, Nanoha-chan?"

"Yes. I'm good now." She grinned. "Thank you, Carim-chan."

"It's Carim-sensei." She feigned disapproval. "You kids are too much. Okay, let's go to class."

Nanoha felt unease the whole day. One reason was that she was pregnant and she knew about the discomfort pregnant women must endure during their pregnancy. But the real reason she was sweating bullet right now was the piercing stare of a certain pair of claret eyes. Fate never took her eyes of off her since morning. It was as if she was afraid Nanoha would suddenly faint again and so she had to be ready.

They had agreed that they would tell their parents. And the blonde said she would be there when they tell the news to Shiro and Momoko. And that she would take all the responsibilities, even when Nanoha's dad wanted to kill her, she would never run away.

Thinking of that, the auburn girl fought back a sob. She couldn't imagine what her parents would say. She'd failed them. They'd sacrificed everything for her so that she would grow up well and educated and here, she brought them another burden. And there was Fate, her bright future was destroyed in just one night. She remembered the blonde talking so proudly about her mother and how she would one day become a good doctor, helping people, just like her mother. The glint in Fate's eyes was what had warmed her heart every time they talked about their dreams. But now, Nanoha could see none for them.

And there was the baby, their baby. What would she do to raise it? What would she do to support her child when she couldn't even take care of herself? She'd always wanted to start a family like her own, to raise hers and Fate's children and watched them grow, play, smile in hapiness. She'd wanted the best for them. But now she'd just destroy it, destroyed their child's future in one night, just in one night. A night of her selfish passion and pleasure. She regretted it. She regretted everything.

The school bell startled her, indicating it was time to go home. Nanoha jerked slightly as a warm hand on her shoulder. "Fate-chan?"

"Let's go Nanoha, to Shamal's." Fate said softly.

They walked each other down the hall, passing many students. Some were going home, smiling together. Some were heading to their clubs, laughing out loud and for one second, Fate envied them. She unconsciously squeezed Nanoha's hand and the red-hair girl knew. She knew but she kept quiet.

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, sit down." Shamal tried to smile. She pointed at the two tools in front of her. "How are you feeling, Nanoha-chan?"

"I'm okay now."

"Still having sickness in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, but how…?"

The blonde doctor sighed heavily. She put her stethoscope aside. "I knew, Nanoha-chan." She looked sadly at the surprised teenagers. This was really difficult. Then again, no body said it was easy.

"Knew what?" Nanoha asked in a quivering voice.

"That you're pregnant. Listen," Shamal continued quickly as she saw the colors had drained from both girls. "I'm not telling anyone, okay? I'll let you guys do it. And you have to, okay?" She turned her attention to Fate. She knew Nanoha and knew the girl would protest but Fate was different. That's why she needed them both here. "Fate-chan?"

"Y-yes." The blonde nodded. "I will…We will."

"Nanoha-chan? Nanoha, dear, oh don't cry." Shamal hugged the sobbing girl. Her heart constricted when she saw the fragile girl break right in front of her. "Everything will be alright. I know it's difficult but it will be alright. Shh…stop crying." She looked to the blonde and the girl was wiping. "Come here, you two." And she wrapped her arms around their trembling shoulders, whispering again and again words of comfort. She felt so helpless when there was nothing she could do to reduce the pain. Then she cried with them. She cried her heart out for she knew nothing was going to be okay from now on.

* * *

"I'm home." Nanoha called out from the main door as she and Fate took off their shoes. After crying out all the anguish within and listening to Shamal's comfort, Nanoha felt much better for the first time in weeks. The girls walked down the hall to the living room and they stopped dead. Inside, Momoko and Shiro were sitting on the couch, Precia and Lindy were opposite them. They all looked at the teenagers with a blank face.

"Mom? What are you guys doing here?" Fate asked. She didn't know she was shaking uncontrollably.

No one answered. The air was oppressive and thick and the girls felt as if they were facing death.

"Nanoha," Momoko's voice cracked. She threw a stick onto the table. "Is this yours?"

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I'm really, really sorry for not updating anything. I hope you guys won't leave me because I've been sick for a whole week. Guess i did eat something strange and- nah, I don't wanna talk about it.

I don't particularly like this chapter. I don't know, I think I still couldn't render Fate's and Nanoha's feelings as expected. So I'll let you guys decide for me. And there're definitely typos since I just typed whatever in my head and I tried to check but I was too tired so I'm sorry for that, too.

Oh, and I'll answer some of your reviews ;)) Thank you for following and reviewing and favoriting. Keep supporting me, 'kay?

To my dear readers,

1e here you go. I love futa, too *wink*

Kagira Tachiki don't blame Hayate, I love her. And about errors, I want you to point it out next time, 'kay? I need to know, pls. I'm a perfectionist lol.

katsu oh I know right? Fate's so hot when she is a dominance. Though dominant Nanoha would be fine to me, too. But I still like Fate better. And about the progress of the story, sorry you'll have to wait baby.

genetic-depression of course! this is a drama, baby. And I 100% agree with you that teen pregnancy is no joking matter. Gosh! parents should teach their kids better.

fyee thank God! I'm glad you like my others story, too. Thank you! Keep supporting me!

Yuta Thank you! Here another update I hope you like. But i'm not sure I'll update regularly :((

Azuma Haru Thank you! Here you go. don't forget to review.

Lexilevine78 thank you! here ya go.

Zarosguth never underestimate a father's instinct. I also blame the education system, too. Poor kids :((

devilhamster thank you! here another chapter. hope ya like it.

Lightarcana I won't let Shiro kill my favorite blonde. Never! So don't worry.

JuNo Thank you! Here ya next chapter. Enjoy!

to my dear, dear guests: I thank you for the likes for my story. You guys are the best! Keep supporting me! Here your awaiting chapter.

**P/s:** I can see that my plot is so obvious huh? Eveyone's guess was Bingo! What are you? Super genius? Well, I love Vivio, too. So I let her be NanoFate's own child. She's really their child in the show, duh!

Oh, and I will be updating slower. A new semester has come and it's my final year and the internship and so on...so, sorry :((


	3. Chapter 3

**You, me and Vivio**

**by Sam Trieu**

**AN: **I own nothing except for this crazy plot.

* * *

Never in her life had she faced such fear. She thought she'd seen and experienced the worst. But she was wrong. She was wrong when she thought Shiro's injury was the most painful thing she and her family had been through. She remembered vowing to herself that she would never let her family suffer the same devastation. But this, this was beyond everything she ever dared imagine.

Momoko took a deep, shaking breath to calm her nerves. She clamped her sweaty hands on the edge of the couch, cursing silently at them. They were trembling vehemently. Ever since morning, she couldn't do anything. It was as if her limbs were made of rock. She couldn't lift her arms or force her legs to move. It was as if she'd been chained for so long she could no longer control her muscles. The tired woman recalled the incident. She thought she would have fainted the moment she saw what was underneath her daughter's bed.

That morning, Momoko decided to clean up the house. Usually, she would just ask each member in her family to take charge of cleaning their own room but she wanted to throw away some old junks that her children persisted on keeping. Therefore, she decided to do it on her own before the kids came home and made a fuss over it. So it was reasonable for her to discover those _boxes_.

"Mom…" Nanoha weakly replied. She absent-mindedly moved closer to Fate. Her trembling fingers brushed against the blonde's, seeking warmth and comfort as suddenly she felt so cold, so small, so fragile. Then she felt warm and soft fingers weaved into hers. Nanoha squeezed back.

"Nanoha," Shiro's deep voice rose. There were no warmth and humor in his tone like it used to be. "Answer your mother." It was deadly cold.

"Shiro-san, I-...please don't blame Nanoha…" Fate spoke instead. She swallowed hard. She had practiced for this day over and over again, taking all of the responsibilities. But now, when facing reality she could feel her courage leaving her. Her throat felt impossibly dry and she feared she might cry before any words came out. Then Fate felt her hand being squeezed, subtly. And she knew she had to face her ghost. She stood in front of the shaking girl to shield her, to protect her from her own parents. "It was me. I forced her into it."

"Fate-chan…what are you-?"

"I am the one to blame." Fate closed her eyes, preparing for whatever was coming next.

Shiro sprang up, nearly knocking the table over. And in a dash, he charged toward the blonde in admirable speed. But someone was faster. They rushed past the fumimg man and before Shiro could react, a loud sound echoed through the living room, one that could make people's ears cringe.

Fate's face was bent to the side. Her cheek burned, her eyes stung but it was nothing compare to the shame she felt right at the moment as a pair of dark purple eyes were piercing her.

"Bastard." Precia hissed. She gripped her fist tightly. It still vibrated from the collision earlier.

"Mom…"

"Don't call me Mom!" The doctor snapped. "You are no child of mine."

"…!"

"Momoko-san, Shiro-san, I offer my honor in apologize for the fault of this bastard of a child. I know this lost is too great to ever be healed but if you let us, we'd do anything for you and Nanoha." Precia lowered her voice, her face lacked any emotions.

"We don't need your money! You think your daughter can impregnate whatever girl she wants and then go throw money in their face?" Shiro growled. His face turned purple, a vein popped out on his temple.

"We'll take the responsibilities of-" Lindy tried to calm the deadly aura surrounding the room but it looked like her effort was in vain.

"My daughter was violated! Your child raped her! I'm going to kill her." The dark-haired man roared, his voice vibrating in Fate's and Nanoha's ears.

And that was the last straw. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop it!" Nanoha screamed, breaking the heated argument the adults were making. "Please, just stop…It's not Fate-chan's fault. It's mine. Stop blaming her…" The sixteen-year-old girl sobbed. Two lines of tears were rolling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Nanoha…?" Shiro looked at his precious little girl quizzically.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mom…" The auburn girl gasped between sobs. "Fate-chan didn't force me. I let her…I-I wanted it." And more tears swelled up, blocking her already blurry vision.

Shiro legs suddenly gave out and he had to lean against the couch. His face was now as white as a ghost and he was mumbling something much like denials. Momoko quickly stood up and grabbed at his shoulders. She guided him down the couch and wiped away some of the sweats on his temple. The man looked like he was in trouble of breathing.

Shiro raised his head and stared at the girl in front of him. He remembered holding the little thing that was so small, so fragile and so beautiful for the first time. And the moment Nanoha opened her cute little sapphire gems, he'd vowed to protect her forever. Then she grew every day, smart, mischievous, sweet and he knew his little princess would soon break tons of foolish hearts. Yes, she was his pride, his everything. Then he felt a sudden pang in his heart. His eyes began to sting.

Nanoha's heart constricted at the sight of her father but she dared not come close. She was afraid if she did, he would reject her, he would shoo her away. The chestnut-haired girl bit her lip. She tried to force away the thought of her father pushing her away. If anything, the thing she fear the most is to disgrace him and now she had. And so she told herself she had no standing to even call him father. The only thing she could do now was continuously mumbling belated apologies.

"M-mom..." Fate once again looked at the purple-haired doctor and to her anguish, Precia looked away immediately. She clenched her teeth to prevent a sob as she continued. "E-everyone, you can punish me for what I've done but Nanoha-!" The blonde gasped. Finally, she could no longer hold it in. Hot tears ran down her immature face. "Please, Nanoha and the baby…they need care."

And Precia turned to look at her daughter for the first time that afternoon. She was still mad, still hurt a lot. But the moment Fate mentioned the child, the doctor's heart skipped a beat. After all, it was her daughter's child, her grandchild and she knew she'd do anything to protect the little living thing. She might stay mad at Fate forever but she couldn't deny her blood. And she felt warm all of a sudden, despite herself.

"First thing first, I have to see if Nanoha and the baby are okay." Precia spoke. She was shock at her suprisingly calm voice, the voice of a doctor in charge of the situation. "And I need her at my office in the hospital. It is well equipped." She said more to Momoko and Shiro who were motionless on the couch all the while.

"A-alright, I'll get her ready." Momoko clumsily stood up and walked to the teenagers. "Come on, Nano-"

"You said you'd do anything, Precia-san." Shiro dead-cold voice rose, stopping everyone. His eyes downcast, his face unreadable.

"Yes."

"Then I want you to conduct an abortion." Dark brown pierced purple.

"W-what?" Nanoha weakly asked. She was so shock that her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She instinctively cover her still-flat tummy as if she was protecting the thing inside.

"You heard me. Have an abortion, Nanoha." The man slowly stood up and faced the doctor. "It's not too late, is it? I want an abortion. You said you'd do anything." He repeated as Precia seemed to be speechless.

"Daddy, no!" Nanoha yelled. "I won't. I can't."

"Nanoha, you've caused enough disgrace to your family. Now let the adults do what must be done." Shiro coldly reply. He still refused to look into her eyes.

"No! Mom, please…don't. Please!" Nanoha turned to her mother, pleading. Her expression was that of frighten and desperate. She grabbed at Momoko's arm and shook violently. "Please, don't take it away from me. You can't do this to me!" The girl choked with sobs. Her eyes widened in pure shock as she saw tears roll down the older woman's cheeks. "Mom…"

"I'm sorry Nanoha, but…," The older woman wiped away her falling tears. "W-we only want the best for you."

"Enough said. Get going!" Shiro walked to where his wife and daughter were. He reached out and grabbed the teenager's hand but she yanked it away. "Don't test me, Nanoha." The dark-haired man growled. There were red gleams in his sparkling brown eyes.

Shiro stepped forward, intending to grab the girl again but Nanoha was faster. She dodged and ran away from the man that used to be her respectable father to come stand behind her lover. And never in her life had she seen Fate so tall, so brave, so _safe_ as the blonde bent her arm back to push the auburn girl far behind her, away from her father.

"Nanoha, get away from her." Shiro gritted his teeth as said girl shook her head verhemently. "How dare you disobey your father?"

"Shiro-san, please, don't do this." Fate said quietly and the next thing she did was beyond everyone's imagination. Swallowed her pride, she knelt. "I beg of you."

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha covered her mouth to prevent another sob. She collapsed onto the floor next to the blonde and held her tight, crying.

"Shiro-san, I think we should think this over before-"

"You stay out of this, Lindy-san. This is my daughter, she's my responsibility." He scoffed.

"Honey…"

"Momoko, go get ready, we'll leave now." For the first time in his life, Shiro ignored his wife. And oddly, he felt no guity about it. "Nanoha, I won't ask twice. Come here!"

"No!"

"Nanoha!"

"Daddy, I won't. I'd rather die!" Nanoha's beautiful blue eyes were now puffy from crying too much. She wanted to cry more, cry all the anguish out but there seemed to have no tears left to shed. "Don't take my baby away." Her voice was raspy and crack. Soon, she would loose it.

"If you intend to keep it then get out of my house. I don't have a child like you." Shiro said in his cruelest voice. The words that came out were monotonous, and like a broken recorder, they echoed through Nanoha's ears again and again and again.

The auburn-haired girl slowly raised her head to look into her father's eyes. Her heart broke when she witnessed a contemptuous look he was throwing at her. He disowned her because she insisted on keeping the child. He disowned her for she had humiliated his pride, humiliated the family. And she knew, she knew she deserved it. She just didn't know it would hurt this much.

Nanoha suddenly felt her stomach churned. Something unpleasant rose up her throat and as she tried to force it down, her head swayed. She quickly grasped Fate's shoulder for support as her head threatened to explode. The room suddenly distorted and Nanoha felt like she was falling into nothingness.

"Nanoha? Nanoha!" Fate shouted as Nanoha collapsed onto her shoulder. She held the girl in her arms, shaking her lightly. "Nanoha…"

"Don't let them take our baby…" were the last words that came out of her quivering lips before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

Nanoha opened her eyes to be greeted with white. She squinted at the ceiling-lamp above her head and looked away to protect her blurry vision from its bright light. Someone was talking with someone. She could hear them on the other side of the room. They were discussing something but she couldn't recognize whose voice it was. She was tired, very tired and she started to get annoyed as the voices kept going louder and louder. Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to get back to her sleep. She wanted to sleep. Just sleep and never to wake up. But she felt a pulse. It was subtle but it was there, in her stomach. And she smiled despite herself. _I'm sorry. I was joking._

"Nanoha?" A timid, familiar voice that she recognized right away entered the room.

"Fate-chan."

"How are you feeling?" Fate closed the door and walked to the bed. The blonde knelt down and gently weaved her fingers into her girlfriend's.

"I've been better. Are we in the hospital?"

"Yeah. My mother's workplace." At the mention of the purple-haired doctor, Fate face fell. There was a great sadness present in her burgundy eyes.

"Fate-chan, I'm sorry." Nanoha reached out her hand to place it on the blonde's face. She stroked her cheek tenderly. Oddly, she could find no other words to say. Usually, she would think of billions things to say in Fate's presence. She had no notion of quietness whenever she was with her. But now, they just stared at each other. There was no awkwardness or confusion. There was only sympathy.

"Mom says you can go home tomorrow." Fate said after a good few minutes of silence. She pressed her hand over Nanoha's, which was on her cheek, and held it there. "Looks like you really need some rest. You were overdoing yourself."

"I can't go home anymore." The chestnut-haired girl laughed dryly. "No one wants me." She draped her arm over her face to conceal the tears.

"I want you!"

Then the blonde rose. She pried away the other girl's arm and leaned in, giving her a kiss. Their kiss deepened as Fate had now claimed the other side of the bed, next to Nanoha. She kissed her jaw, her neck and then returned to her lips. There was no sexual desire. They were too tired to even think of it. It was pure and innocent. They were only seeking comfort from each other, and in return, showing one another their love.

Their lips broke apart after a while. Fate gently placed her arm under Nanoha's head as she pulled the shorter girl close to her chest. She rubbed her cheek against auburn locks and sighed.

"What are we going to do, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked quietly, snuggling closer to the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Mom says we can stay at my house for the meantime. We can sleep in my room. It might be a little cramped but I think we'll make it."

"Then what do we do when the baby comes?" Nanoha pulled away lightly, tugging at Fate's shirt to get her attention. "You know there's not enough room for another baby in your house."

"Chrono and Amy won't mind…"

"No, they won't. But it's no good. You know it."

"We'll figure a way out." Fate spoke determinedly. "I'll go find a job and save up. Then we can find a place to live." She looked at Nanoha hopefully. "We can do it, Nanoha. We can do it! Just trust me, 'kay?"

"I trust you with my life."

Nanoha tightened her hold on Fate's waist. She tried not to think so much about the future, _their _future. The scenario where Fate would tramp about through thick and thin to earn their bread hurt to look at. Who would hire a sixteen-year-old girl who hasn't finished her high school? And what about herself? She couldn't just sit there and watch Fate struggle. She must do something to support her. But she didn't know what she'd do when a child was growing day by day inside of her. So Nanoha refused to think though she knew their time was ticking.

* * *

"It might be a little baggy but it will do fine. You'll be very comfortable." Amy smiled as she stretched the thin fabric in front of her. "I used to hate these dresses when I was pregnant with those two. Some of my friends said I looked fat in them." Amy sighed good-naturedly. She picked up another maternity dress, which was pink, contemplating. "I think they were right."

"Amy, I don't think I need them now…" Nanoha mumbled, looking ever so bashful.

Just as Precia's prediction, Nanoha was discharged from hospital in the morning. No one beside Linith, Precia's friend and Fate's godmother, knew about the pregnancy. She went to the same school with Precia and was the one who performed the delivery of Fate. So it was understandable she shared the sympathy with the Harlaown. She considered Fate as her own child as she'd help Precia and Lindy raising the blonde. The woman took care of the paper work so that it appeared that Nanoha was hospitalized for a case of indigestion.

"You will, soon. So why not trying these on?" the short-haired young woman thrusted the clothes toward the teenager.

"I-I think I'll try them later…" Nanoha blushed, trying every way possible to delay the process. She felt ashamed enough when she left the hospital to the Harlaown's house. She wouldn't want to embarrass herself in front of Fate's sister-in-law. Fate's family was as friendly and thoughtful as ever but Nanoha knew behind those smiling faces were hidden pain and disappointment. And though no one had said anything hurtful to her, the auburn girl just couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone. Since morning, the conversations she made were with Fate and only Fate. Lindy and Chrono had tried to cheer her up by offered her comforting words and she had received them politely, but she felt like her response was unsincere and forced and once again, she blamed herself for everything.

"Alright." Amy stood up. She'd sensed the younger girl's tense posture and so she decided to let go. "You know, just don't overthink okay? We're on your side. Mom, Chrono and me, we're with you guys till the end." And she hugged her, causing a small gasp from the teenager. "We'll figure things out. Don't worry." Stroking the girl's head, she whispered softly.

"Thank you, Amy." Nanoha hugged the other woman back.

They broke the embrace as a blonde head poked in.

"Um…Mom told me to go get you two. Lunch is ready." Fate said timidly. She avoided Amy's gaze and focused solely on Nanoha. "You're hungry?"

"That's rude Fate-chan. What about me?" Amy joked, trying to lighten the mood. To her delight, both girls looked less tense as Nanoha broke into a smile first and as if on cue, Fate smiled, too. "Well, in case you want to know, I'm starving!" the short-haired brunette exclaimed proudly as she wound her arms over the other girls' shoulders and dragged them out of Fate's bedroom, heading toward the stairs.

Nanoha was surprised at the too-comfortable atmosphere in the Harlaown's dining room. Everyone went about their stories of work and school like everyday. It seemed as if she and Fate were so out of place as the two girls ate in silence, occasionally answering some questions. Everyone was acting casual for her sake, Nanoha assumed. And that made her tense even more.

Chrono had an off-duty afternoon so he went home immediately to spend time with his family. He was complaining about the meal at his workplace. Like his mother, Chrono followed Lindy's step to become a police officer. He was rewarded as captain of a small squad for his hard work, not because of his mother's high position in the organization. Amy was still on maternity leave to take care of the twins. She'd be back to work next month as Lindy's secretary. She was scolding one of the twins as he kept poking at his food. Lindy and Precia were listening to Chrono's ramble, their hands intertwined. Everything seemed perfectly normal, _too_ normal, and Nanoha wished she could just play along with the script. But she couldn't.

"I-I'm done. Thank you for the food." Nanoha hastily stood up and gathered her dish. At the moment, she wanted nothing but to be alone. She couldn't pretend anymore. Looking at the family, she realized she'd destroyed their happiness. And it hurt too much to stay.

"Oh, wait. We haven't had dessert." Lindy said.

"I thought no dessert after lunch?" Chrono gave his mother a confused look.

"It was a special ocassion so your mother, Precia, decided to bake," Lindy raised the doctor's hand up and gave it a kiss at the back. "To welcome a new member to our family. Tch, what's wrong with me? I mean two members." She laughed softly, looking lovingly at Nanoha.

"Welcome home, Nanoha." Precia smiled and Nanoha's heart constricted.

"I-…ugh…" Nanoha gasped. "I can't! I'm sorry." And she ran out of the room, leaving everyone stunned.

Alone in the dark room with her own anguish, Nanoha cried. Clutching at her broken heart, she screamed in silence tears. Why did they have to be so nice to her? She'd ruined their family, their daughter's future. She was the reason Precia and Lindy got humiliated. Chrono and Amy were also involved. So why? Why? She wished they would just despite her, abandon her. That way it would be much easier. But this, this was beyond her resistance. She didn't have the right to accept their forgiveness, let alone their generosity. Why is it that they would take her in while her own parents gave her up? Why is it that there was no relation between her and them but they would willingly help her, stay with her? She kept asking herself why and never got an answer.

A knock at the door startled her. She rose up and hugged her knees to her chest, waiting.

"Nanoha," Fate called. "Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan but please, I want to be alone."

Ignoring the response, Fate opened the door and walked in. She climbed onto the bed next to Nanoha, who now had curled up into a ball, and pulled off the comforter. Nanoha resisted, trying to hold on to the blanket but eventually, she gave up. She felt Fate lie down and let the blonde wound an arm around her waist as her back was against soft, warm front. Nanoha heard Fate sighed softly as she nuzzled her face into soft brown locks. The blonde was kissing her girlfriend's head now.

"I love you, Nanoha." She kissed her ear. "I love you so much…" She kissed her neck. A hand had moved higher than its previous spot to rest on a beating heart as the other descended down flat stomach. "I want you so much." Fate whispered urgently, desperately.

"Fate-cha- hah…" Nanoha moaned. She instinctively closed her thighs as a hand was in between. But she was too late as that deft hand had wormed its way under the hem of her dress. She closed her eyes when she felt fingers press against the fabric of her underwear, slowly tracing up and down. She bit her lip to suppress a sweet moan as her breasts were being fondled. "Fate-chan, wai-…ah…" Ocean-blue eyes shot open as Fate's hand had moved underneath the thin fabric and was now caressing wet folds. She gasped out loud when fingers were at her entrance and she could feel the pressure heightening. "Fate, don't!" Nearly yelling, Nanoha grabbed the hand touching her and pulled at it forcefully.

Fate stopped immediately at the lack of the honorific –chan in her name. Nanoha never called her 'Fate' unless she was angry. She let go of the chestnut-haired girl and lied completely still, waiting.

Nanoha slowly sat up and moved to stand. She walked to the adjacent bathroom and shut the door closed, imprisoned herself. She wasn't mad at what Fate was doing. She was messed up. She needed to be alone and she didn't think she would want any of the comfort from others, not even Fate's. And so she chose to push the blonde away, even if it hurt.

"Nanoha…"

She heard Fate's trembling voice on the other side of the door and chose to ignore it.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. I…I didn't know you hated it. I just wanted to make you feel better." The red-eyed girl bit her lip hard, her voice cracking. "Please, don't hate me." Fate whispered. She rested her head on the door, trembling with her overwhelming emotions.

Nanoha knew Fate believed she was mad, that she was sulking. If only her girlfriend would understand that she just wanted to be with herself right now. She realized she was acting like a spoiled brat. She was tormenting herself and she knew by doing this, she was tormenting Fate as well. And Fate didn't deserve it. It hurt enough already and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurting Fate. And so she opened the door.

"Nanoha?"

"I'm sorry, too, Fate-chan." Winding her arms around the other girl's neck, Nanoha whispered. She pulled Fate's head to her neck and locked it there. "I wasn't being fair to you. We're in this together and I kept pushing you away. I'm sorry."

"I love you, Nanoha. So very much, you have no idea…uh-" Fate wrapped her arms around tiny waist and squeezed. Tears were escaping the corner of her eyes. Rubbing her tear-streaked face in the crook of the shorter girl's neck, Fate let it all out. She kept mumbling her declaration of love to the auburn girl over again because she felt like her love was so much that she couldn't content it in just words.

"I know. I love you too, very much." Nanoha said softly. She stroked the sobbing girl's head affectionately, combing her fingers through golden locks. Despite the fact that Fate was quivering in her arms, Nanoha couldn't help but smile. Being the bigger of the two, and even stronger in physical condition, Fate was secretly a quick-to-cry baby. As it seemed to others, she was the cool and calm captain of the girls' basketball team. Girls and guys kept throwing themselves at her and Nanoha did not appreciate it at all. However, she was the complete opposite inside. The blonde reminded her of a giant teddy bear she used to have when she was a child: soft, gentle, cuddly and safe.

"Fate-chan? Nanoha? Knock, knock." Amy's voice was at the door.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Nanoha replied as she hastily wiped the tears off of her face and Fate's then opted to fix their clothes together. She glanced at Fate to make sure she was ready then called out to the waiting young mother. "Please, come in."

"Hi guys, it's nothing actually." Despite what she said, Amy seemed uncomfortable. In her hands was a huge backpack. "Um…Nanoha, your mom was here a moment ago but she had left. She brought your clothes and other personal stuff since you'll be staying here for a while." Amy stole a nervous glance at the auburn girl as she handed her the backpack.

"Thank you, Amy." Fate took the thing in her hands instead since the girl standing beside her was motionless. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Um…Nanoha?"

Startled by the sudden mention of her name, Nanoha jumped lightly. She took in a sharp, shaking breath to calm her mind and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Thank you Amy."

"Okay...if you guys need anything, call me." Amy said. She turned around and made her way out of the room.

"You okay, Nanoha?" Fate asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just…" the auburn-haired girl trailed off. There was a forlorn look in those sapphire eyes. "It hurts a little, you know? Mom didn't want to see me." Nanoha blinked back the tears. She tried to smile, it was a broken smile.

Fate didn't say a word. She didn't want to. She hated the trite and hollow words of comfort because she knew Nanoha would need more than that. Instead, she chose to show the girl how much she cared and loved her. Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha, pulling her in. She kissed her forehead then her eyes. It was salty at the tip of her tongue. _Oh, her tears…Hot._

"No. I've got to stop being like this, already." Nanoha laughed humorlessly. She slightly pushed Fate away, leaning her head back to look into blood-red eyes. "I've been a crying mess all day."

"I don't do much better than you." Fate said.

"I must look terrible. I mean, with all that crying, why wouldn't I, right?" Rubbing away the remaining tears, Nanoha hid her face under her bangs bashfully.

"You always look beautiful," Fate cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands, stroking her rosy cheeks gently with her palms. "Even when you're crying. But I think I like the smiling Nanoha more." She leaned in suddenly and smacked Nanoha's lips playfully, causing the other girl giggling for the first time that day. "Right, I forgot. Mom wanted me to tell you that you haven't tried her pie."

"And?"

"You'd better do. It's an order." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows for dramatic effect and Nanoha burst into laughters.

"You're so silly, Fate-chan."

"Yeah. I know." Fate glanced away as if she was contemplating the auburn girl's words then turned completely serious in the next seconds. "She won't leave you alone if you don't try it, you know."

"I guess I should hurry then. Join me?" Nanoha extended her hand for Fate, waiting.

And Fate took it without hesitation. "Always."

* * *

Hayate was irritated. She had been all morning. And now sitting at the cafeteria with the cause of her irritation didn't do her any better. Yes, she was staring at a certain blonde and certain redhead and she was pretty sure they felt it. She knew there was something going on between the two and by the look of things lately, it wasn't okay in the slightest. Being their best of best friend for years, she had come to realize that Nanoha and Fate were extremely secretive and sensitive about their relationship. She understood that fact and respected it. But what upset her was that it seemed they didn't trust her as much as she deserved to be to open up their problems to her.

Hayate sighed and dropped her gaze. She pushed her half-eaten ramen away and reached for her ice-tea. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, not when watching those two playing with their food. The short-haired brunette turned her attention to Nanoha, regarding her intently. The auburn girl looked paler than usual and her brilliant blue eyes seemed to have lost their sparks. She was still beautiful. But it was a melancholic beauty, the innocence was gone.

Fate also didn't do any better, Hayate noted. The blonde lacked the power in everything she did. From the way she walked to the way she talked. Everything was so forced. And let's not forget the dark circles under her burgundy orbs. It looked like she didn't get enough sleep for days.

Yes, Hayate was irritated, not only because of her friends' false attempt to cover their asses but also the fact that they were hiding her something.

She was shock and terrified when she heard what Zafira said yesterday. Her brother Zafira, who worked at a carpenter's shop, had injured his forearm out of carelessness and had to go to the hospital. And what scared Hayate more than her brother's small injury was the fact that the man stated that he saw Nanoha there, with Fate. He said he got a glimpse of them leaving the hospital that morning when he was checking in. To add fuel to the news, the look on Shamal and Signum's face had said it all. It was pure fear. The way they kept questioning him about the incident was the indicator of something very unpleasant and Hayate had cursed silently when they chose not to tell her. She had called Nanoha's cellphone and got busy tune while she couldn't reach Fate at all.

"Nanoha, you okay?"

Hayate stopped processing her thoughts at the voice of Fate. She turned to the girl in question. Nanoha looked like she was having swallowing trouble. She covered her mouth with her hand as she squeezed her eyes shut to suppress the urge, which Hayate assumed was to vomit.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine. It was because of the steak you know, it's too tough to chew. Nyahaha…" Nanoha said and quickly forced a laugh as she felt a certain pair of baby-blue eyes inspecting her.

"Drink this." Hayate ordered. She pushed her ice-tea toward Nanoha.

"Thanks, Hayate-chan." Nanoha complied obediently.

"You know, I phoned you yesterday and you didn't pick up. And I did call Fate-chan, too but looked like she turned her cell off. So, I was just wondering, what happened?" Hayate asked pointedly.

"Eh? Ah…um…"

"My cell was out of battery yesterday, Hayate. And Nanoha left hers in her school-bag." Fate quickly covered for both of them. "Sorry."

"So you two were with each other yesterday?" Hayate raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Y-yes, we were."

_What a coincidence._

"Where were you then?"

"Ah, we had a study session at Fate-chan's." Nanoha said, scratching her cheek nervously. "You know, the exam is coming so I wanted to review for it."

_The exam again._

"You know what? Since you guys insisted on dodging and lying, I'll go straight to the point. Zafira saw you two in the hospital yesterday. What wer-!" The school bell rang abruptly, cutting Hayate short.

"Ah! W-we should go then." Fate hastily stood up, pulling the redhead next to her along. The two girls practically ran out of the cafeteria, leaving the short-haired brunette dumbfounded.

_You cannot run away from this, Fate-chan. _Hayate gritted her teeth. She sprang up and stomped her way out of the still-crowded cafeteria, unintentionally scaring some of the weak-kneed kids away. "I'll wring it out from you."

* * *

Hayate narrowed her eyes at the sight of two particular teenage girls. They were exchanging hugs and good-byes as they would be heading for club activities. The brown-haired manager of the girls' basketball team watched Nanoha waving at Fate before heading to her tennis club. The hottest couple of Mid Childa High was showing their love for one another, everything seemed normal to other students except one.

Hayate moved to stand, her eyes glued to a certain blonde. She smirked as said blonde met her stare and immediately looked away. Hayate Yagami was famous for prying information from others. Every news, every incidence, nothing escaped her sharp ears, and eyes. This time, Fate wouldn't get away with what she was hiding. They were on the same team and Hayate was the manager so the frequency of chances they would meet was considerably high.

The short-haired girl watched Fate perform a free throw and missed. Oddly enough, Fate had never missed a shot. She wasn't the captain of the team for nothing. In fact, she was one of the best players of the high school basketball league. She was popular for her free throws and her 3-point field goals. Hayate used to wonder if perfection really existed, because every shot Fate made hit the target perfectly. The blonde was a formidable player who had gained respect from others with her gifted talent. She might seem tough and unreachable but Hayate knew it was only a mask. Maybe that was why people found her attractive.

Hayate halted her job of providing other members their towels when she heard the distinct sound of a rebound. Fate missed again. She looked exhausted and Hayate's alarm was ringing. She didn't call her blonde friend 'inhuman creature' for fun. In truth, she was surprisingly strong for a teenager her age. Once in a match, Fate had run back and forth the court for a good 30 minutes, performed multiple slamdunks, got knocked on her ass countless times and still came back breathing normally, a briliant smile plastered on her face. The tall blonde had showed no sight of fatigue. She even lifted Nanoha up in the air when the auburn beauty had come joining the team's victory. Yes, it was not irrational to think Fate was an alien, and Hayate wasn't the only one.

"Testarossa, stop." Ms. Sato, the school coach and gym teacher, called to Fate. "Go take a shower and head home. You're done for today."

Fate obeyed without question. She dragged her worn out body to where the team bench was, grabbed her bag and wordlessly walked out of the gym, leaving all of her teammates stunned.

"What's wrong with Fate-chan, I wonder?" A member of the team said. She and another player were sitting at the bench, resting.

"She seems off lately. This is bad, the play-off is near." The other girl answered. "If she's not in her best condition, I'm afraid we'll loose to the Hammers."

"C'mon guys, have some faith in yourself. Stop relying too much on only her." Hayate sighed. "I know you'd do fine at the play-off with or without her."

"Yeah. As if." A girl with short blonde hair scoffed. "You all know she's the spirit of the team. If she's down, we're screwed."

Hayate rolled her eyes in annoyance. Who knows your teamates can sometimes be such a pain. "I gotta go. Got some business to take care of. You guys be good, then." The brown-haired manager dumped her stuff into her bag then took off without looking back. She heard faint complains from the girls but chose to ignore them for now. She had something much more important to do. _Find Fate_.

The petite brunette quickened her steps toward the locker room where she knew her blonde friend would be. She made a beeline for Fate's locker and found her sitting on the bench, face downcast. A fresh towel was draped over her damp head. It looked like she'd just taken a shower.

"Fate-chan?" Hayate called.

"Hayate…What is it? I'm going home now." Fate said, standing up.

"You're not waiting for Nanoha-chan?"

"No. She's at home. She quit her club." Fate threw the towel into her locker then slammed it shut. She sat down again and started putting on her shoes.

For a while, silence reigned. There was no one else except the two teenage girls. The only sound in the spacious room was the water dripping quietly out of a leaking faucet. The fading light of the setting sun illuminated those motionless lockers through small rectangular windows, casting long, dark shadows along the aisle.

Hayate moved and slowly sat down next to Fate. "What happened, Fate?" She purposefully missed the honorific –chan. "You know you can tell me everything." She urged on as the girl next to her didn't move an inch. She reached for a trembling hand and held it firmly.

"It's all my fault, Hayate. It's all my fault." Like a broken mantra, the words left Fate's mouth in a hollow whisper. She wondered if there were any limitations for she was reaching hers. She tried to be strong for Nanoha, for the both of them. But it was too hard. _Too much._ Watching the only girl she loved give up everything she had in just a few days was like being teared into pieces, was like experiencing death again and again and can never be stopped. She felt salty on the tip of her tongue, tasted the flavor of iron on her teeth. She didn't notice that she had been clamping her teeth on her poor lip until it bled. "I shouldn't be alive."

"Tell me!"

"She's pregnant, Hayate," Fate choked. "Nanoha is pregnant."

* * *

**AN:** Hi, guys. Alright, I know. I know you're really really mad at me. It's been like a century for an update and I left it hanging like that. I'm sorry for the slow update. Aside from being super busy, the true reason that I waited for months to update was that I couldn't find the urge to write. You can call it writer's block. So I waited and waited til the right time when I finally got the inspiration.

Well, I have a question for you guys. I am torn between whether I should make Lindy a futa or not. If Lindy's a futa, then Fate would be her biological daughter, with Precia. If she's not then Fate would be her step daughter. I will be writing about the Precia-Lindy couple in the future so I wanted to know about your ideas. Help me out, guys!

Oh, and now that my writing flow has returned, I think I'm gonna update my other story,F&amp;A first.

Okay, I'll stop here. Enjoy! Ah, don't forget to review. I feed on your opinions lol


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:** **Again, i don't own shit! You know it, goddamn it!

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! WARNING!**

**You, me and Vivio**

**by Sam Trieu**

* * *

Hayate threw the book across her bedroom angrily. The poor little thing landed with a loud thud on the floor, its pages flapping in the air. The short-haired brunette stared at the motionless object and wiped her already red eyes.

She had walked back home from school with a total blank mind. It was a blur to her. She didn't even remember taking off her uniform. She had decided to study a bit for the upcoming exams but after a good thirty minutes, she absorbed nothing. The words spoken from Fate's lips kept ringing in her head, thumbing, nagging, playing with her thoughts.

Hayate quickly wiped another hot tear, preventing it to roll down her cheek. But the tears wouldn't relent. They kept falling and falling, wetting the open notebook on her desk with dark, tiny dots. Hayate covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a sob. Why was she crying? Nanoha was the one who should be crying now, not her. And she had no right to cry. She had no right when she was the cause of everything. Hayate told herself through tears, biting on her lip painfully.

If she hadn't invented the drinking thing, hadn't thrown suggestive words at her innocent friends, none of this would have happened. If she hadn't tried to prove that she was no longer a child and hadn't dragged her friends along, Nanoha and Fate wouldn't have suffered so much. It was all her fault. It was all because of her damn playfulness.

"Hayate-chan, dinner's ready." Shamal suddenly opened the door and peeked in.

A sob.

"Hayate-chan?" Shamal was alert. The young doctor opened the door fully and cautiously walked in. She came near the desk where a quivering teenager was sitting. Her bangs covered her eyes that seemed wet with tears. "Honey, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and was startled as said girl shot out her arms, grabbing her at the waist.

"Shamal…W-what do I do now?" Hayate's raspy voice rose after a while. The girl buried her face in the older woman's chest, crying softly.

"There, there…" The doctor stroked her sister-in-law's head gently. She guided her face away to look into her eyes, they were red and swollen. "Tell me."

And the petit brunette told her sister-in-law everything, accused herself of her own making to the tragedy. Between words were sobs and hiccups that the sixteen-year-old girl tried her best to hold in. She wiped her eyes, then wiped them again as tears fell ceaselessly. She choked on her breath, trying to make coherent sentences. She was crying out her heart to the woman before her, not hoping that she would forgive her. She wasn't expecting to be forgiven.

All the while Shamal waited until the girl finished, then she gently cup her face in her palms. "Hayate-chan, look at me. Is this what you've been blaiming yourself for? Oh, honey…" She sighed.

Hayate watched Shamal reach for the tissue on the self. The blonde doctor sat down on the floor and pulled the brown-haired girl along with her. She gently wiped away the remaining tears on the other girl's face with the tissues and ordered her to blow her nose. She waited until Hayate rubbed her nose one last time then opened her mouth to speak.

"I knew for a little while now. But the drinking part is new and I'm not sure how I should feel about it, Hayate-chan." She gave the teenager a stern look. "I thought we talked about it."

"I'm sorry." Hayate bit at her lip. She felt her eyes sting again. "It was all my fault. And I should be purnished, but Nanoha…!" Now she was biting her tongue. "Why does Nanoha and Fate have to pay for my stupidity?" She cried throatily, tears brimming in the coners of baby-blue eyes again.

"Shh…you're wrong. It is not your fault, that I'm certain." Shamal stroked the girl's head affectionately. "This is nobody's fault. Not you, not Fate or Nanoha's." The young doctor pulled another piece of tissue out and wiped a tear away from the teenager's face. "Now, what we're gonna do is to support Nanoha and Fate as much as we can. It's a thousand times terrified they'd feel compares to us."

"I'm so sorry…if only I hadn't brought out the beers…"

"I told you it wasn't your fault. What you did was wrong but it didn't cause any of the problems. Keep blaming youself for what you didn't cause won't help the situation better." Shamal frowned. "Do you think Nanoha and Fate would need all those tears and apologies?" Her voice was laced with slight disappointment.

Hayate buried her face in the older woman's chest, her hold tightened. Usually, she would playfully wiggled her face in Shamal's well endowed breasts, forcing an annoyed gasp from said woman but now that things had gotten out of control, she needed nothing more than a warm embrace and comforting words.

Shamal looked down at the girl's head and sighed. For all those years living under the same roof, Shamal had never seen the girl this depressing. The teenager was still crying silently. She knew because she felt wetness on her shirt. But she stayed quiet, stroking her head instead, because the young doctor knew it was the only way for her to feel better.

"Is everything alright in here?" Signum's pink head suddenly poked in, interrupting the silence.

Shamal turned to her wife's voice and smiled. "Of course. Everything's alright."

* * *

Fate opened the door to her home warily. She shut it gently and made heavy steps toward the kitchen where she knew her mother would be cooking dinner right now. Before she could mutter the 'I'm home', she was silenced by the sight before her: her girlfriend, Nanoha, and her mother, Precia, was talking and laughing together, chopping on something on the kitchen counter, completely oblivious to the blonde standing at the threshold.

Fate gaped at her lover. She was taken a back by the fact that Nanoha was actually laughing, and it was genuine. The chestnut-haired girl was chopping carrots as she turned to the older woman and laughed at something she said which Fate assumed to be very funny because she was shaking lightly with giggles. In the past few weeks, Fate had rarely seen Nanoha smile, much less laugh and she noted that her girlfriend looked so much more beautiful when she's happy.

"Oh, Fate-chan, I didn't hear you came in." Nanoha turned in time to catch a rather dumbfounded blonde at the entrance." Your mother was just telling me a very funny story and I can't help but letting myself get caught up into it." She put the knife down and dabbed her hands on the apron she was wearing as she made her way to Fate. "Welcome home, Fate-chan." She put her arms around Fate's neck, whispering in the blonde's ears, unintentionally sent shiver down the taller girl's spine.

Fate stood still for a couple of minutes then relaxed in the embrace. There was this unfamiliar tingling inside her stomach that caused her heart to beat a little faster. She felt happy but then at the same time, uneasy. The way Nanoha had welcomed her was as if they were a married couple and to be honest, Fate didn't know what to feel about it. It was certain that delighted she felt, but she also felt something akin to guilt.

"I'm home, Nanoha, mom." She chose to ignore it for now.

"Go wash up then." Precia smiled back then turned around to resume her chopping. "And get back here so that you can help us washing the vegetables."

"O-okay."

Nanoha released Fate and walked back to the counter, continuing what she had left off.

Fate sneaked a last glance back at the auburn-haired girl. Nanoha was smiling ear to ear, she was even humming. The blonde smiled to herself and started walking to her room. She could get used to this, she told herself.

Ten minutes later, Fate was standing before the sink, washing apples. Next to her was her mother who was busying frying the fish. She lifted the fish when one side had turned yellow. And next to the older woman was Nanoha, taking charge of stirring the soup. She sipped a little at the soup and paused as if in thought, then she put down the ladle and reached for the salt jar, sprinkling salt into the pot.

"So how was school today, Fate?" Precia asked.

"Oh, it's…fine." Fate answered curtly.

"Strange that you both said the same thing when I asked the same question." Precia raised one dark eyebrow. She stole a glance in Nanoha's direction and saw the girl stiffen at her words.

"Oh right, what did you two talk about when I came in? Looked like fun?" Fate ignored the statement and opted for an easy way out. Surely she didn't want to tell her mother that she had a very bad day with her couch told her to come home early` and best friend found out the truth.

"Oh your mom was telling me about the time when you and Chrono-kun were little. You two were both afraid of darkness and what I find funny is that you and him, both built fortresses out of stuffed animals around your bed to prevent whatever was under it." Nanoha giggled. "It's so cute!"

"She even countered back at me and Lindy that the stuffed animals would protect them at night because she and Chrono had casted some spells on them."

"Mom! It's supposed to be a secret." Fate blushed furiously.

"Oh, be quiet! Even Amy knows-"

"Know what?" Amy walked into the kitchen, in her hands were bags of groceries.

"Oh you're back. Did you get the beans?" Precia asked.

"Yep, here it is." Amy pulled out the can of green beans and put it on the countertop. "So what am I supposed to know?"

"The stuffed animals. And thank you, Amy-chan."

"Oh, that." Amy casually pulled out more stuffs from her bags and placed them on the counter. "I teased Chrono-kun for two weeks about it. He's still uncomfortable whenever I talk about it though. Baby." She snickered.

"Then Fate-chan's a baby too because she seems to be flustered too much." Nanoha laughed.

"Wait 'til I tell you this about Lindy then you can decide who's the biggest baby in this house." The doctor chuckled darkly, her eyes showed a playful gleam.

"What is this? Plotting against the men of this house?" A teal-haired woman appeared at the entrance, her arms crossed at her chest as she leaned casually against the wall.

"So you're referring yourself as a man now?" Precia turned around and raised a delicate eyebrow at the tall woman before her.

"Do you want me to?" Lindy lips curled into a smirk as she wiggled her brows suggestively at her wife.

Amy's, Fate's and Nanoha's jaws dropped as the sight of a blushing Precia. The woman's face was red and she was biting her lip like she had suddenly come back to her teenager-self again.

"Oh for God's sake, get a room you two." Chrono groaned out loud as he stepped inside the already crowded kitchen. "Seriously, do you have to do this every day?" He opened the fridge and took out a beer.

Precia quickly snapped out of her fantasy and threw a glare at her wife's direction. "Why don't you _men_ get out of here and set the table? We already had our hands stuffed here."

Fate stood up immediately and made her way out of the room, followed suit by Chrono. She didn't want to be teased about her childhood and certainly, did not want to witness the sexual tension between her mothers. Though it happened almost every day, she still didn't cope with the sight. After all, no child wants to know about the detail of how they were born.

"Nanoha seems better." Chrono suddenly spoke. "She's smiling." He took out spoons and chopsticks from the cupboard.

"She should smile more." Lindy said as she put down the plates.

Fate looked at her mother and brother and resisted the urge to cry. Yes, Nanoha should always be smiling and Fate vowed to do just that, to always make the girl she loved smile.

Dinner went by with laughs and stories of the day. Fate still couldn't believe everything could go back to normal. She had sat at the table and in a sudden moment, she was back at the times when nothing had happened, when she and Nanoha were still two little girls, excited to tell their parents about their school days and as eager as to listen to other family members' stories. It was just like the old days, when Nanoha was staying the night at her house, and there were Hayate too. The three of them were the Golden Trio with Hayate-the Commander, Fate-the Death Servant, and Nanoha-the White Devil. Fate chuckled as the memory of her girlfriend throwing a tantrum at the mention of her nickname. She insisted that they changed her name into something like princess unicorn and Hayate had rolled all over the floor with her hands clasped above her stomach, laughing like a mad person. It was all so precious, as if it was just yesterday.

It was past ten when Fate helped her mothers clean up the table and wash up the dishes. She decided to take a shower before heading to bed as she walked down the hall. She opened the bathroom door to be met with a very sight before her: an almost naked Nanoha. Fate froze at the entrance, her legs were glued to the floor and for a moment, she thought she'd seen heaven. She snapped when the auburn girl hastily pulled the white towel over her bare upper body, covering her breasts. Nanoha's face was beet red and Fate knew she, too, didn't do any better.

"S-sorry…I should have knocked. Bad habit…" Fate stuttered and she cursed silently for her rudeness. She turned to leave to be stopped as a small hand shot out and grabbed at her arm.

"It's okay. It's been a while since we took a bath together…" Nanoha looked up at her blonde shyly.

Indeed, it had been ages since they took a bath together. They stopped undressing in front of each other when they were ten. Both teenagers had become aware of their feelings for one another and of the fact that their bodies had changed drastically.

"Are you sure?" Fate asked timidly and received a nod.

Fate closed the door behind her and locked it. She turned to see her girlfriend had got into the shower and she decided to wash herself on the floor. She worked her body quickly as well as her hair then stood up and drew water into the bath. Soon, the room was filled with steam. Fate glanced at the other girl who was still in the shower and although the fog on the glass had blocked almost everything, red eyes could still make out decent curves of her lover. The blonde forcefully turned her head away and chastised herself as she took the liberty to climb in the bath first. She relaxed almost instantly when the warm water wrapped itself around her strain body. Fate let her head fall back and completely let go of all of her muscles. She could stay in this wonderful bath forever.

The sliding sound of the shower door broke Fate out of her blissful state and she opened her eyes to instantly feel regret. Stood before her was a very naked and very wet Nanoha, with only a thin towel drapped around her.

"I'm coming in."

Fate quickly scooted to the other side of the bathtub, moving her legs so there's room for another person. Nanoha climbed in and to Fate's surprise, she chose to sit in her lap, pressing her back to the blonde's front. She cursed silently at her traitorous body as she could feel all her blood had rushed south when the other girl grabbed her hands and placed them over her bare stomach. The poor blonde tried to suppress her arousal by thinking of various nasty things she was capable of thinking, including images of old, ugly women with wrinkle skin.

"This is much better." Nanoha sighed happily. She leaned back even more to the blonde behind her and was very aware of something hard poking lightly at her back, however, she ignored it for now. "Do you think I'm fat, Fate-chan?" She asked suddenly.

"H-huh? You? N-no way! You look perfect, Nanoha." Fate stuttered for the second time.

"I don't think so. I gained a few weights over night and I didn't even eat much. Must be the baby." Nanoha rubbed Fate's hands repeatedly over her belly where a little life was growing. "Honestly, it will be protruding, soon and I certainly can't hide it under my uniform. What to do then?" Nanoha said thoughtfully.

Fate knew exactly what her girlfriend was talking about and although it seemed Nanoha was saying as if it was something casual, there was edginess in her tone. Fate curled her arms around the girl in front of her and pulled her closer. She pressed her nose in her neck and nipped at the skin there shyly. Then she trailed light kisses along the sensitive skin, down to her small shoulders and finally, rested her lips on the base of the girl's neck. To hell with holding back, she was aroused, very so and she wanted her right then and there. She wanted to love her, to make her feel good and to take all the pain away. Fate let go of her logic. She buckled her hips up lightly, enough to let Nanoha know she was ready and she wouldn't back away.

"Fate-chan…"

"Let's do it, Nanoha." Fate growled in her ears.

"N-not here…"

"Don't deny me, Nanoha. I want you here, now!" She brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed. "Please…"

Fate's plead was reason for her to drop eveything. Nanoha turned around abruptly and crashed their lips together. She grabbed the blonde's head in her hands and pulled her to her, kissing her hungrily. She nipped and bit at her lower lip, begging for entrance.

Fate did not disappoint. She opened her mouth readily and let Nanoha's tongue invade her hot cavern. Her strong arms hoisted the girl up onto her lap, letting her straddle her hips. She used her hands to feel the firm, round flesh of her bottom.

Nanoha ground her hips agaisnt Fate's. She moaned softly as she felt the hard shaft slide along her slit. She slid her hands down between their bodies and took Fate's breasts, massaging them gently. Fate's breasts were always bigger than hers and she couldn't help but felt jealous, but at the same time, was grateful. She liked to play with the soft, slightly tan mounts and enjoyed forcing out cute sounds from her girlfriend. She chuckled darkly against Fate's lips as the blonde suddenly cried out when she pinched and tugged at the pink peaks.

Fate blushed violently at the sound she'd just made. She gritted her teeth and retaliated by buckling her hips up, rubbing their private parts together. She smirked as the girl in her lap gasped aloud. Fate leaned down and captured one nipple into her mouth, suckling persistently. She wound an arm around Nanoha's waist to keep her in place then used her free hand to play with the other breast. Their frantic love-making caused the water to spill out on either side of the tub, splashing all over the floor.

Nanoha yelped when Fate suddenly picked her up, pushing her back against the other side of the tub. She flushed as she watched the blonde positioned herself between her legs and gasped lightly when Fate pulled herself up on her knees, revealing her huge member. The shaft was at least seven inches long and also very thick. She marveled at the size of her lover's package and was speechless at the fact that that thing had been inside of her and done wonderful things to her body.

Fate's mind was clouded with desire. She pulled her girlfriend's legs up, pushing them back against the girl's breasts, leaving her completely open to her. She stared at the now wide-open slit through the water and her shaft throbbed. She wanted her so badly. She wanted to hear her scream her name, to hear her beg for mercy as she took her again and again and again. Nanoha was hers and hers alone and she was about to remind her love of that.

Nanoha moaned when she felt Fate's head pushed at her entrance and whimpered out loud as the huge shaft inch by inch slowly filled her insides. She tore her eyes away from the place where they connected to rest them on burgundy gems. And Fate was looking at her intently. She was heaving, her breasts bounced up and down in every breath she took as she stared down at her. Nanoha was now aware of Fate's inside of her completely, the head was poking shyly at her cervix but her blonde didn't seem to want to move. She was still looking at her and Nanoha realized a little too late that the blonde was waiting for her respond. Nanoha smiled. Fate might be big and all but she was still the shy little girl she had fallen in love with, someone who's always asking for permission.

"Love me." She whispered softly and pulled Fate lower, pressing her body to hers.

Fate began to pull out and seconds later, thrusted back in. She tried to go slow since she was well aware of Nanoha's condition. She loved her baby and she didn't want any harm to it just because she was horny. And Nanoha's fulfilment was her priority, she cared none for hers.

Nanoha opened her eyes at the exceptionally slow pace her lover was loving her. It wasn't like she didn't like it, but she would prefer a little pressure here and there. Also, she could sense Fate was holding back, she could feel her twitching inside and it did nothing but tickling and the tepid water didn't help either.

"What's the matter, Fate-chan?"

"What do you mean? I'm loving you." Fate stopped her movement altogether.

"No. You're holding back. I can tell."

The blonde faltered for a moment but quickly masked it. "I'm not, Nanoha."

"Please don't lie to me, Fate-chan." Nanoha sighed softly.

Fate sighed defeatedly. She lowered her head and kissed Nanoha's forehead gingerly." I'm sorry. Yes, I was holding back. But you're with a child, Nanoha, I…I can't."

"What if I told you that I and our baby would be perfectly fine no matter what you choose to do, would you still hold it against me?"

"Nanoha, you don't understand-"

Nanoha placed a finger on her lover's lips to silence her. "Shh…just love me…" she pulled Fate down and locked their lips. "Love me like you do."

As if was charged with a renew energy, Fate reclaimed the soft lips before her and at the same time, slammed back inside again. Nanoha cried out sweetly at the sudden force but her cry was quickly muffled by a pair of lips already over hers. She grabbed hold on Fate's shoulders to steady herself as her blonde lover began thrusting faster, splashing water all over the place.

Fate steadied herself by placing her arms on either sides of Nanoha, her hips moved back and forth with rhythm. She looked down and found the hazy expression of the auburn-haired girl divine. Sapphire eyes fluttered close, cheeks flushed, mouth agape and sweet moans emerged within the thin walls of the bathroom making Fate throb painfully. She felt her hot channel convulse around her and knew that her peak was near. She sped up and hooked one arm under her lover's back to hold her still while her hips never ceased their movement.

Then suddenly, Nanoha's head fell back as fingers dugged into Fate's back. The blonde growled in her throat as her cock was being squeezed painfully. Nanoha's burning walls clamped down altogether and Fate's name rolled out of her lips in a throaty cry. She sobbed in Fate's chest as the mind-numbing pleasure shook through her body.

Fate held her tightly in her arms, dropping feather-like kisses all over her face. When she was sure Nanoha had come back down from her high, she resumed the movement of her hips.

"Ah-! Fate-chan…"

"I love you, Nanoha." Fate whispered urgently.

Nanoha bit her lip as another wave of pleasure threatened to overpower her senses. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly as her already sensitive walls were forced to receive yet more powerful thrusts. But it was pleasently good, too good to be true and she let loose of her will. She surrendered to her lover's desire, and to her own.

Nanoha arched her back as she came for the second time and in the middle of blissful pleasure she felt Fate quiver violently inside of her and seconds later, streams of warm liquid splashed into her, coated her womb.

Fate slump down in Nanoha's waiting embrace, trembling slightly. She hoisted up on her elbows and kissed her girlfriend deeply.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I think we should get out." Fate mumbled in Nanoha's neck after a few minutes of silence. "It's getting cold." She carefully pulled out of her girlfriend and moved to sit up.

Nanoha resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of Fate's limp member. Just a while ago, the thing was rock-hard and had made her blush furiously. Nanoha held out her hand for Fate. She let her blonde pull her up and leaned her weight on her as she felt pleasently languid.

After taking turn drying each other, they hastily dressed and walked cautiously over their room as if afraid of getting caught by someone. Fate closed the door behind her and watched Nanoha climb in bed before walking over and joined the girl. She threw the comforter over their bodies and let the aburn girl settle in her arms.

Nanoha sighed happily as she snuggled her face in the crook of Fate's neck. She wound an arm around the blonde's back, leaving no gap between them. She smiled to herself as she felt Fate arms tightened around her, craddling her small frame.

"I'm happy despite everything else…" Nanoha murmured. "Because I can be with you, Fate-chan."

"I'm happy too, Nanoha. I really am." Fate buried her face in soft auburn locks.

"You smell so nice, Fate-chan. I love smelling you."

"What are you? A cat?" Fate remarked playfully.

"Yep! I'm a cat, nya~."

"Oh, Nanoha the Cat also smells so good I want to eat her." The red-eyed girl growled and opened her mouth, nipping playfully at Nanoha's neck and face.

"Ah, don't! Stop, Fate-chan." The chestnut-haired girl shrieked. She pushed at her blonde, shaking her head from side to side to escape kisses.

Fate stopped her assault and instead, kissed the other girl's nose. "I love you, Nanoha." Her eyes softened, her lips curled into a gentle smile. And for a moment, Nanoha thought she was going to cry.

"I love you, too." Nanoha threw herself at Fate, buried her face deep into the blonde's chest. She closed her eyes, relaxing in Fate's warm embrace. She purred softly as she let the blonde combed her fingers through her silken brown locks.

"When exams are over, I'm out to find a job." Fate suddenly said after a while.

"Me too, Fate-chan. I'm going to look for a job, too."

"What? No, what are you saying? You will stay at home and rest. I said I would support us, I can do it!"

"Stop right there, Fate-chan! I will not let you do this alone." Nanoha huffed. "I will work, too!"

"But you're pregnant, Nanoha!"

"Then I should find the suitable job and I will work for as long as I can. Don't forget Fate-chan, pregnant women work, too." Her voice was firm as she left Fate no room to argue.

"Nanoha, you're so stubborn sometimes."

"But you love me for it, right?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to stop loving you." Fate sighed. "Alright, you can work. But you will stop and stay at home at the fourth month."

"Fifth. And that's final, Fate." Nanoha glared at Fate, daring her to protest.

"I can't believe you!" Fate whined. "Fine! But if I think you're overdoing yourself, I will make you quit and you can't stop me."

"Fine. Deal!"

"Deal!"

They fell into a giggle fit. Both shook their head at each other's stubborness.

"Sleep, princess. It's late." Fate pulled Nanoha close, rubbing circle on her back.

"Good night, Fate-chan."

"Good night, Nanoha."

* * *

Fate stepped out of a fast-food restaurant with a sigh. This was the third one that had rejected her application saying they already had enough employees. Fate put her cap back on and crossed the street. She muttered curses under her breath toward the blazing sun above. It was high up in the sky and its ray was piercing her eyes. Today was exceptionally hot and walking fruitlessly around the town under the sun was not something Fate found exciting.

Fate looked at her watch and it was close to twelve, almost time for lunch. The blonde sat down on a bench under a tree and took out a water bottle inside her backpack. She opened the cap and took a big gulp into her dry mouth. She watched the street in its most busied state. Office workers and medical personnel from nearby buildings and hospital swam toward restaurants and food stalls on the sidewalks. They talked and laughed together after a morning with hard work like they had no care in the world. Fate smiled at the sight. She could relate to them. Back in school, her favorite time of the day was lunch time. It was the time of relaxation after hours of boring lessons. At lunch time, she could talk and laugh with her friends, making fun of teachers and sharing gossip stories of other students. It was a carefree time when smiles were always present on their faces, when there was none of the today drama.

Summer had come in a blink of an eye, signaling the end of another school year. Despite their problems, Fate and Nanoha finished their school with flying-color results. The powerful couple still managed to maintain their names on the board of honor, side by side with other top students. Fate remembered being congratulated by everyone in school, from teachers to friends and usually, she would feel a little bit smug but at that moment, she just couldn't. She had faked a smile to the oblivious classmates when she saw the melancholic look on Nanoha's face. Nanoha, the precious princess of the Takamachies, had never once let her family down. Fate recalled last year when she had to practically chase after Nanoha as the girl ran straight home, waving her class report and certification to her parents with a bright smile on her face that could rival the sun. And when Momoko and Shiro burst into happy smiles, Nanoha eyes shined. To the auburn girl, pleasing her parents was her sole purpose and Fate had loved her for it. But now, Nanoha had lost that priviledge. Ever since that afternoon, she had never once talked to her parents.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pants pocket, broke Fate out of her trance. She fished for the device and looked at the screen. It was her mother, Lindy.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey honey! Where are you? Your mother wants me to tell you to come home for lunch, now."

"I'm on my way."

"Oh, and can you grab me some beers? This weather is killing your ma." Lindy whined into the phone.

"Mom, I'm only sixteen. You know I'm not allowed to buy alcohol." Fate laughed.

"Oh crap! You're right. Well, don't tell your mom about our little conversation, 'kay?"

"I'll see you at home, mom." Fate shook her head and smiled. Her mothers can be really childish sometimes.

"Alright. Love you!"

Fate put her phone back in her pocket as she stood up and made her way home. It was a good fifteen-minute walk to her house and usually, Fate would do just that but today was not those days that she felt exceedingly excited, not to mention the scorching heat. So she walked to the nearest bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

"Testarossa?"

Fate turned to the mention of her name and saw a tall pink-haired woman before her.

"Signum-san? What are you doing here?" Wined eyes widened a little.

"Waiting for the bus, obviously." The tall woman's lips tugged at the corner when the young blonde before her rolled her eyes. "Well, I just came see a client that lives downtown and I didn't find using my car for just a ten-minute walk necessary. " Signum said as she gestured for Fate to come first when the bus arrived.

"How's your garage doing?" Fate asked, sitting down.

"Good."

Fate waited for her friend to elaborate more but it looked like it was all what she had to say. She smiled to herself and looked out the window. To Signum, words were never her thing. In every conversation, Signum tried as best as she could to avoid saying too much and sometimes it created a not so good impression on others, but knowing her friend, Fate knew she could trust the older woman with her life. In fact, she could trust the Yagamis with her life.

"How is Nanoha?" Signum suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"She's good." Fate answered, eyes still glued to the view outside. "She smiles more." It was her turn to be curt.

"Good for her."

They fell into another moment of silence but this time, this silence wasn't comfortable. Fate could feel icy-blue eyes scruntinize the back of her head. She knew Signum had something to ask her and she was bracing herself for the flood of questions.

"Hayate worried about you two."

Fate turned to look at her companion with a look that demanded more explaination. She was surprised to see the ever-composed Signum scratch her head to find words.

"She…keeps blaming herself for-, well… you know, for Nanoha?" The pink-haired woman frowned at her own choice of words.

Fate was silenced. She never thought that Hayate would ever blame herself for the incident. And she silencely kicked herself for not giving much thought about her best friend. Before summer, she and Nanoha were too occupied by many things that both girls rarely paid any mind to their friends. And Fate had forgotten that Hayate knew, too.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know." The blonde mumbled.

"Don't be." Signum said softly. "Just…well, just talk to her, okay?"

"I will."

"So what were you doing out in this time of the day?" Signumed said and Fate was thankful for the change of the conversation.

"I was out looking for a job but came home fruitless." Fate let out a dry laugh.

"It's predictable. With the financial crisis still hangs over our heads, employers would choose the safest rout, keeping their investments at bay." Signum put a serious look on her face. "Adults like me who have plenty of degrees still found themselves jobless, much less a high-schooler like you. No offence."

"No, you're right. That's why I'm worried. How can I support her when I can't even take care of myself?" Fate signed dejectedly. She rubbed her hand over her face tiredly. "I've let down so many people."

"You can go work at my place."

"I can?" Fate looked at the woman next to her astonishingly, her mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah. I am in need of an assistant. There're more orders from my partners and you seem to have much interest in cars and mechanics, I think I can benefit from you." The pink-haired mechanic chuckled. "I'll pay you, of course."

"Are you sure? I'm not qualified as a professional mechanic, you know that."

"You've got talent, I can tell. You just need to learn more. And I'll be more than glad to teach you."

Fate was speechless for a moment. She opened her mouth then closed it for she couldn't find any words to say. She swallowed to prevent a tear, a happy one. Despite her current emotion, Fate managed to choke out a raspy 'Thank you' to her friend and also, her mentor.

"Alright, kid, no need to act so formal like that." Signum ruffled her blonde hair and laughed genuinely. "You can start on Monday."

"I can't wait!"

Fate raced home in excitement. She couldn't wait to tell her girlfriend and family about today, how she got a favorite job so easily. However, when she slowed to a stop in front of her house gate, her heart dropped to her stomach at the sight of Shiro Takamachi. The middle-aged man jumped lightly when he saw Fate but regained his composure in mere seconds. They stood staring in silence. Their shadows were like solid figures roaming the road as the sun had risen high above their heads.

"How is she?" Shiro suddenly asked, making Fate jump.

Fate didn't know she was holding her breath until now. She exhaled slowly, her stare never wavered. Then she answered evenly. "She's fine." She licked her suddenly dry lips. "She misses you."

Shiro seemed taken aback for a moment but he quickly masked it. He nodded absentmindedly and started to move toward his house. As he almost passed Fate, he stopped and mumbled so quietly that his words were barely whispers. "She deserves so much more. You and I both know you and the baby are holding her back. You will set her free if you love her." He muttered under his breath.

Fate's fists clenched. She tried to keep her anger at bay, keep her emotions in control. She took a deep breath and turned around, regarding the man in front of her with renew bravery, and pride.

"You're wrong, Shiro-san." She said. "Nanoha is happy. And I swear to God, I will make her happy and give her all the things she deserves till the day I die. That's a vow I will bring with me to grave."

Shiro looked at Fate intently. And for a moment, Fate thought she saw I hint of acknowledgement from the man but concluded that it was just her imagination. Shiro turned around and walked inside his house, leaving Fate standing at the gate.

"Fate? What are you doing standing there? Mom begins to complain and it's annoying, you know." Chrono stepped out on the lawn, regarding his little sister. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's good." Fate smiled.

* * *

"Can you pass me the salad, Fate?" Lindy said as they all sat at the table for lunch. She smiled as she took the salad bowl from Fate.

It was rarely an occasion for the whole Harlaown family to gather together for lunch since everyone has their own work and duty to mind about. However, Fate noticed, that since Nanoha had come stay at her house, it changed. Her mothers and sibling tried their best to be present at home with both girls with a sole purpose was to cheer them up. Fate assumed that they were afraid she and Nanoha would drown in depression if they weren't there for them. Although she was happy she couldn't get rid of the nagging guilt inside her heart and she hated herself for being so sensitive over everything.

"So how were your day, girls? You were out early looking for jobs right?" Precia started the casual talk.

"Yeah, I-"

"Well, I- "

Both teenagers stopped and blushed slightly as they, at the same time, spoke, causing Precia and Lindy to chuckle.

"Well, you go first, Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled shyly.

"No, you first Nanoha." Fate shook her head timidly.

"No, Fate-chan first."

"Nano-"

"Alright! Fate you go first." Precia interrupted their little silly argument. She pressed her lips together to prevent a laugh as both girls were blushing even more, maybe at their childish banters.

"Well, Signum-san said I could work at her garage starting next week, as her assistant." Fate spoke softly. She looked at her family and Nanoha timidly, scratching her head. "I know I would have a lot to learn but Signum-san said she would teach me. So, yeah…"

"That's great, honey!" Lindy exclaimed. "It's a very good start there. And you always love to spend time at that garage."

Fate's respond was a beaming smile.

"What about you, Nanoha?" Precia prompted.

"Nothing big deal though. I got a job as a waitress at a maid café. There will be uniform and all and the outfit is really cute!"

"Aww! I'd like to see Nanoha-chan in a maid outfit! She must look so cute!" Amy squealed excitedly.

"Wait, what? A maid café?" Fate asked incredulously.

"What's the problem, Fate-chan?" Amy looked confused.

"Why?" Fate ignored Amy and looked at Nanoha only. "Of all the places, you choose a maid café filled with perverted old men. Is this some kind of joke?" She raised her voice.

"No, it's not a joke Fate-chan. And it's not for perverts only, it's actually a very normal coffee shop where normal people come to enjoy good-quality coffee." Nanoha replied calmly.

"Bullshit!"

"Fate!" Precia cut. She gave her daughter a stern look that said 'you don't swear at dinner and in my house' and was pleased when the blonde closed her mouth immediately. "Nanoha, honey, I'm glad you found a job of your interest. It was a great news for all of us." She looked at Nanoha affectionately as she reached out and gave the girl a small squeeze to the hand.

"Thank you." Nanoha smiled back, completely ignored a certain frowning blonde.

"Okay! I think I have to get back to work now. Lunch time's over." Chrono exclaimed as he stretched and stood up.

"Not so fast, mister! It's your turn to take care of the dishes." Lindy commented nonchalantly.

The young officer paused then looked at Fate with a pleading expression. "Fate, my dear sister, you wouldn't mind helping your miserable brother this time, would you?"

"Yes, I would."

"Oh come on! I'm already late for my afternoon patrol." The midnight-haired man whined. "I'll do the dishes for tonight and also take out the trash for you. Deal?"

"Fine. Get out of my face now!" Fate laughed and waved her hand dismissively at her brother.

Eveyone stood up and helped clean the table then opted to return to their work. Fate and Nanoha bid a brief good-bye to the adults at the front door before coming back inside. Fate dutifully got back to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. She jumped lightly when she felt a pair of slenders arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Nanoha?"

"Are you mad?" Nanoha whispered.

Fate knew instantly what her girlfriend was talking about. She sighed and relaxed against her smaller body. If anyone, Nanoha always be the person that understood her the most. The shorter girl could easily sensed her distress and anxiety just by touching her and she was grateful for their telepathy ability.

"I'm not. Why would I be? I'm just worried."

"Then you worry too much! I am capable of taking care of myself and-

"It's not that, Nanoha. I mean…I don't like it when you wear those outfits and go serve strangers. And most of them are men." Fate gritted her teeth as she thought of various scenarios of Nanoha in cute outfits and was harassed by a bunch of dirty men. "You have no idea how cute you are and they would certainly fawn over you!"

"Nyahaha Fate-chan, you are really cute!" Nanoha giggled into Fate shoulders. She smiled to herself as she tightened her hold on her blonde, whispering. "I know what you are thinking and I can guarantee you that none of the things you were imagining will ever happen. Not when I can help it."

"Can't you find another place to work?" Fate stopped washing and turned around to meet sapphire.

"I tried a few places before this café and they all rejected my application, saying they're already full." Nanoha sighed. She rubbed her hands up and down Fate's chest, leaning in close to put her chin on her shoulder. "This café isn't so far from our house and they offer great wage, plus the small amount of work I will have to do. We need money, Fate."

"Alright. If that's what you want, I'll support you at all cost." The red-eyed girl kissed her girlfriend's forehead gently, rubbing her nose in soft brown locks. "You smell so good! How come you always smell this good?" She pulled back, pouting dramatically, causing the other girl to laugh.

"You're so dumb." Nanoha giggled.

"I wouldn't deny that fact." Fate grinned. "Well, excuse me, milady, but will you grant me your permission to continue my duty with this mountain of dishes?" Fate bent down and grabbed Nanoha hand as she brought it up close to her lips, re-enacting the aristocratic manners they usually saw in movies.

Nanoha laughed and pulled her hand back be for soft lips can graze her skin. "I will grant you my help, my dear knight." The auburn beauty spoke in the sweetest voice she could mutter but failed in the middle as she couldn't stop a laugh that was already on the tip of her tongue.

They stood there in the kitchen, laughing merily. It was as if they had no care in the world, as if they were the only humans in their small little universe.

Fate bumped her hip against Nanoha's playfully as they stood side by side doing the dishes. And she chuckled softly when the smaller girl bumped back with more force. The tall blonde debated whether she should retaliate with even more powerful bumps but decided against it. Nanoha was extremely fragile considered her current condition and Fate didn't want to risk it.

"Nanoha."

"Hm?"

"You know that Hayate knows…well…about us, right?"

"Yeah. Talk about that, I didn't talk to her much back in school. I was too preoccupied by _it_ and the exams. And she was really distant, too." A sad look marred her pretty face.

"I think we should talk to her. It's been a while. Signum-san said she kept blaming herself for what happened."

"What? Why would she? It certainly had nothing to do with her." Nanoha exclaimed in disbelief. She stopped washing the dishes to look at Fate.

"I don't understand either." Fate sighed. "We have to talk to her." She said in finality.

* * *

Nanoha and Fate sat together on the couch silently, awaiting their guest. Earlier, they had decided to call Hayate over to have a small talk. And when Fate spoke on the phone with the brunette, Nanoha busied herself peeling tangerines to avoid eavesdropping too much. and now they sat fidgeting on the sofa next to each other, consuming half of the fruit the auburn-haired girl had peeled.

"Do you think she'd come? It's been twenty minutes."

"She would. She said she would. Maybe she was in the middle of doing something when we called." Fate sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Just give her some more minutes."

"Okay-"

Nanoha words were cut off when they heard a single ring to the door. They exchanged brief stares and stood up quickly to get the door. Nanoha reached out her hand first and swing open the door. In front of her was a petit brunette, the girl jumped slightly as she wasn't expecting such fast respond. Nanoha didn't wait for her friend to say anything. She stepped forward and engulfed the shorter girl in a big hug, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Hayate! I missed you so much."

Hayate stood motionlessly for seconds. And as if realized she was being rude, she quickly snapped out of her daze and returned the hug, but it was not as genuine as her friend's.

"I missed you, too, Nanoha-chan." She said in the other girl's shoulder.

Fate stood at the door, looking at the scene in front of her tenderly. She, too, missed Hayate as much as Nanoha did. She had intended to engulf both petit girls in a bear hug but decided against it. Nanoha needed a private moment with their best friend and she respected that. Her girlfriend had been through so much more than her and Fate thought she should let her enjoy the little pleasure of meeting their friend again. Not to mention Nanoha hadn't seen Hayate, or any of their friends much recently, unlike her. Hayate was, after all, the team's manager so she and Fate had seen each other more than one occasion. Though they hadn't talked much since then but it still counted.

Nanoha released her friend after a while and stepped back a few steps to make way for the brunette to come inside, her beaming smile still in place. She didn't believe that she could feel happy this much just by seeing Hayate. Then again, she had been shutting herself down, been distancing herself from people except for Fate. She silently chastised and reminded herself that she was leading a life that was not healthy at all.

"Hey there, raccoon. What took you so long? I ate all the tangerines Nanoha'd peeled for you." Fate grinned, attempting to joke at the too-familiar-playful girl and was pleased as the girl took it defiantly.

"What's up, you greedy dorky silly little golden puppy? " Hayate snapped back at the tall blonde. The playful gleam was back in her eyes.

"Alright, you two." Nanoha playfully shoved the two girls aside as she squeezed herself in between. She wrapped each of her arms over the girls' shoulders, chuckling. "This is just like the old times, eh? I missed it so much!"

They walked themselves toward the living room, all the while laughing. Nanoha quickly guided her friend to sit next to her. She wanted to talk to her and this was a good arrangement to do so.

"I'll go get something to drink. What do you want?" Fate said, standing up again.

"Water is fine, Fate-chan." Hayate smiled.

"Me, too." Nanoha said.

"Okay." Fate said then left the room.

That left Nanoha and Hayate together. They sat silently together, not knowing what to say. Nanoha felt unexplainably shy all of a sudden. It was usually very comfortable between them. They could talk and laugh for hours about nothing and still came back with even more things to share. Hayate was like a sister to her, besides Miyuki. She was very closed to her older sister but the dark-haired young woman was much older than her so she found it awkward sometimes talking about certain things. But with Hayate, she felt like there was nothing she wanted to hide from her. She could not remember how smooth and natural their conversations flew. They talked about school, friends, Fate and parents and then Fate again. Nanoha smiled to herself at memories of how their conversations always went back to her tall blonde whenever she wasn't there. It wasn't because Nanoha was the type of kiss-and-tell. She was the total opposite, to tell the truth. It was the nosy queen Hayate who never let her be with her relationship concerning Fate. Hayate had a talent of prying information just through her words. And Nanoha found herself telling her all of her secrets, not that she minded that fact. She would trust her with her life.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan."

Hayate sudden words broke her out of her trance. She turned to look at her small friend quizzically.

"Huh? About what?"

"About everything."

"Now, Hayate…don't-"

Nanoha stopped when Fate reappeared at the entrance. The tall girl walked in and placed the tray on where three glasses of water were down the table. She took her seat and watched Nanoha expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Thanks, Fate-chan." Hayate spoke softly. She picked up a glass and gulfed down the water.

"Hayate, Fate-chan told me you've been blaming yourself for what happened to us. Is that right?" Nanoha went straight to the point. She was never the one to beat around the bush.

Hayate looked startled a little by the sudden straightness, but knowing her friend, this was her normal-self and Hayate felt grateful for it, especially in this exact moment.

"It is my fault, Nanoha-chan. And you have no idea how I felt. I regret it everyday, Nanoha!" Hayate choked. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes, refused to let tears fall in front of her friends.

"How is it your fault? I don't seem to understand." Nanoha asked softly, eyes still glued on the brunette.

"Why can't you?" Hayate said frustratingly, her voice was shaking. "It was because of me bringing out the damn alcohol that made you drunk and then those stupid words and then…then…it happened." She rambled in tears. "It just happened and it's my fault." She finally said defeatedly, giving up on wiping her tears.

Nanoha gasped quietly at the truth her friend'd just told her. She looked at Fate sadly as if she had understood it all and received a nod from the blonde. The auburn beauty took a deep breath and placed her hand on the sobbing girl's back.

"Hayate, look at me." Nanoha spoke so softly that it was just a whisper. "Oh, Hayate…" Nanoha sighed as she saw how broken her friend was and couldn't resist hugging her. She squeezed the smaller girl tightly and kept rubbing her hands up and down her back.

"I'm so sorry, Nanoha-chan."

"Don't be, please. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't apologize."

Fate stood up and came sit next to the trembling brunette. She too, wrapped her arms around her small frame and squeezed lightly. She looked at her girlfriend and gave her a reassuring nod in order to encourage her to go on.

"Hayate, listen to me. I should be the one to apologize. I didn't know you had kept this burden in your heart all the time until now. I'm sorry for not paying attention to any of your feelings. I'm such an awful friend."

"No! I am awful! I did this to you." Hayate cried louder, wetting Nanoha's shirt with tears.

"Shh…it's alright now. You can cry all you want, you can hate yourself all you want, but I'm telling you this, it is not your fault. And that's the truth." Nanoha kept rubbing her hands gently over the girl's back, whispering. "I wasn't drunk that much, you know. In fact, I was very conscious of what was happening that night. And I chose to do it, not you."

"I wasn't drunk either, Hayate." Fate suddenly said. "I was well aware of what was going on and its consequences. But I still chose to do it. If you were to blame someone, that someone should be me." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at Nanoha regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Nanoha returned the blonde's look with the same intensity and shook her head lightly, meaning she disagree with her. She reached her free hand out and took hold of Fate's one and squeezed. She would talk to her girlfriend later about the guilt she didn't know until now that had been plaguing her heart. Right now, their priority was Hayate. The brunette needed to understand that it wasn't her fault and the fact that she blaming herself for it was wrong.

Nanoha waited for her friend's sobs to subside then gently guided her back so that she can look her in the eyes. She used her hands to wipe the tears away and with the same gentle smile, she spoke.

"Hayate, I know you rarely did any of the things I asked you to do, whatever it is. But now I need you to do me a favor. Can you do it for me?"

"O-of course! I'd do anything for you, Nanoha-chan." Hayate sniffed soundly, wiping her eyes one last time.

"Don't ever blame yourself on this, ever again. Can you do it?"

"I-...Nanoha…it's-

"Can you do it?" Nanoha kept her voice even, leaving no place for argument. Her sapphire orbs were piercing baby-blue ones and never wavered.

"Yes. Yes, I can." Hayate said finally. Her voice was low and raspy from all the crying but her eyes were shining unexpectedly.

"Thank you." Nanoha smiled. "Come on! Let's go make dinner. It's almost time. Call Signum-san you're going to have dinner with us." She rose from the couch and pulled the brunette with her. "You go wash your face, now!" She ordered playfully.

And surprisingly, Hayate complied without a word. She left the room silently, a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Come on, Fate-chan." Nanoha grabbed the taller girl's hand, ready to lead them out but was pulled back.

Fate brought the petit hand she was holding to her lips and whispered. "I'm so proud of you." She grazed her lips lightly at the soft skin, smiling, eyes closed.

"And I love you." Nanoha leaned in and brushed their lips together.

* * *

**AN:** Hi, guys! Okay, wait! Don't kill me. Let me explain. I know it's been like a decay for this update and I'm really really sorry (don't know what else to say but apologize) and I know my excuses are lame but please, do forgive me (if not then you just broke my heart) *sob sob*

Anyway, please do enjoy this newest update. I know there's not much going on in this chapter, just the foundation of the drama coming ahead. And by drama I mean real drama, very very depressing. But that drama will have to wait 'cos the upcoming chapters will be light, even fluffy sometimes. They're about NanoFate's life when they're coping with the new changes and family's matters and friend's reactions blah blah.

Oh and I've decided to make this universe futa-friendly because many of you requested it and because I myself also like the idea. (thanks, Salnar) so yeah, Lindy is a futa. I'm not sure about Signum. I'll think about it *wink playfully*

Alright, I guess that's it! Thank you for reading, reviewing and favoriting my story. Don't forget to leave your opinions after reading. Love and hope to see you soon!

P/s: I can't leave a reply to your reviews when you writing as Guest. I'm sorry *pouting cutely* but thank you for spending your precious time reviewing. It meant a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing.**

* * *

**You, me and Vivio**

She woke up in the middle of the night feeling nauseous. Hot bile rising in her throat and her mouth tasted like ash. Nanoha bolted up and clumsily got out of bed, running for the door. She ran down the hall to the bathroom at the end, all the while trying her best to hold back whatever was threating to shot out of her mouth. She opened the bathroom door not so gently. The poor door collided with the wall, creating a loud bang. Nanoha quickly made her way to the toilet and threw up all of her dinner into the white enamel bowl. She heaved painfully as her stomached swirled violently and she kept vomiting until she thought there was nothing left inside of her. But the nauseous feeling wouldn't go away and she kept puking even though her stomach was empty now. Her vision was blurry and tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Nanoha felt a cool hand rest against the small of her back and another one tucking her auburn locks back, away from her face. She turned around and saw deep and gentle red eyes looking back at her. She saw a tender smile and a pretty face as the person repeatedly rubbing her back in small circles. And for a mere second, Nanoha realized that she was not alone, she never was. Fate was always there with her and suddenly, she didn't feel the nausea anymore.

Fate guided the shorter girl up on her feet, firmly holding her against her. "Wash your mouth." She said softly, leading Nanoha to the sink. She released the smaller girl only to go grab the towel hung on the wall nearby and waited patiently for her to finish. She moved close to her once again, wound an arm around her waist to support her and used the towel to dab at her face. "You're alright?" She asked.

And Nanoha just nodded.

"Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" Fate lightly squeezed the girl in her arms.

"Fate-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," Nanoha looked up, her lips tugged upward. "For being there."

"I will always be there for you, Nanoha. I promise." Fate pulled Nanoha to her and planted a kiss on her head, her arms held protectively over her shoulders. "Let's get some sleep. It's almost morning."

They walked back to their room quietly, trying not to wake the others up. Fate let her girlfriend climb in bed first then followed after her. She spooned her bigger body to Nanoha's and secured an arm around her waist. She breathed in her scent of vanilla and honey and snuggled closed to her brown locks. Fate was about to peacefully fall back to sleep when the girl in her arms turned around, facing her.

"I'm not sleepy, Fate-chan." Nanoha spoke softly.

"Well, I am." Fate smiled in the dark as she waited for Nanoha's predictable reaction.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha indeed drawled her name out with a cute pout on her lips.

"Alright. Let's talk till you feel sleepy then." Fate laughed, still keeping her eyes closed.

"Fate-chan, my body is changing."

"Of course, it is." The red-eyed girl said nonchalantly.

"It's uncomfortable!" Nanoha's voice laced with sulkiness. "My…my breasts hurt, my waist and my hips hurt, too! It's like…I'm on my period but like a hundred times worse." She blushed.

"Um-hm…" Fate hummed distractedly.

"Fate-chan, are you falling asleep?"

"Huh? No! I'm awake. You were saying…?"

"Never mind!" And now Nanoha really sulked.

"I know you're experiencing discomfort and I never said it was easy. I'd like to share some of it if I could though. In fact, I'd like to take it all on me if it was possible." Fate whispered, combing her fingers through soft auburn locks. "You know I'm with you, right?"

"I know. I just wanted to mess with you once in a while." Nanoha giggled. She wiggled close to the blonde, placing her head against her chest. She smiled as she heard Fate's heartbeat.

"You're such a problematic princess." Fate laughed. She playfully pinched the smaller girl's bottom, making her yelp aloud. "Too sensitive." She snickered.

"Of course I am sensitive! Fate-chan is a pervert!" Nanoha shoved at Fate's shoulders. She, too, was laughing.

"Oh yeah, so when are you starting your job?" Fate asked when the laughters had died down.

"Monday."

"And it's Friday already. Are you excited?"

"Yep! I can't wait to start. This is my first job ever!"

Fate could see the spark in those azure orbs even with the lights out. She smiled to herself for she could relate to herself. She knew exactly how it felt when Signum offered her the job. The fact that it was her first job and she could earn money by her own hands made her feel like flying. She knew it was silly but she couldn't help feeling proud of herself. And Nanoha must have experienced the same.

They spent an hour or more to talk about their future jobs, their plans and other trivial things until the shorter one let out a long yawn. Nanoha rubbed her eyes, wiping away some sleepy tears as she snuggled closer to the crook of Fate's neck. She closed her eyes and slowly let herself drown in the sea of peaceful slumber. The chestnut-haired girl clutched Fate's pajama shirt in her palm, an old habit she always did whenever they slept together. It worked as a proof to her, one that meant Fate was always within her reach and that she would always have her, in the palm of her hand.

Nanoha's deep and steady breath lured Fate into the rhythm of sleep. She tightened her hold around the girl protectively out of habit. Before letting go of her consciousness, she murmured words into her ears, not hoping the other girl could hear, "I love you." She said.

And Nanoha smiled.

* * *

"For the record, Fate-chan, I am not made out of glass!" Nanoha said frustratingly.

"Just let me take you there." Fate insisted.

"No!"

"Nanoha, you-"

Nanoha placed a slender finger over Fate's lips, silencing her. "I will take the bus there. You stay here, finish your breakfast and head to Signum's garage."

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." The stubborn blonde pushed aside the finger on her lips gently.

"Oh my God, no! N-O, no!" Nanoha cried. "Please, don't be embarrassing. I'm not a child, Fate-chan." She facepalmed herself dramatically.

"Fate, she should be alright. Stop being unnecessarily over-protected." Precia smiled, amused by the young couple's little argument. She was enjoying her black coffee, all the while watching the them fight.

"Fine. Have you brought your lunch bag?" Fate sighed in defeat. She instead chose to act like a mother. "What about your phone? Leave it on all the time, 'kay?"

"Yes, mom." Nanoha mocked.

"You're such a child, Nanoha, a spoiled one." Fate retaliated.

"You're one to talk?" Nanoha pursed her lips, hands on hips, acting all superior.

"Okay, girls. It's too early in the morning." Lindy said, walking in. "Morning, babe." She stopped to give her wife a peck on the lips then sat down on her chair.

"You will be late again, honey." Precia smiled sweetly at her wife. "What's the point of setting your alarm at 7 when you always leave bed at 8?" The doctor slid a dish of pancakes toward the woman next to her, smile still in place.

"Because I like the thought that I still can have an hour of sleep before I have to wake up and drag my ass to work." The teal-haired woman sipped at her coffee peacefully. "Besides, no one will ever dare have a word at me being late. It's one of the perks of being a high-up." She smiled smugly to herself.

"You're abusing your position." The doctor simply shook her head in defeat.

"I am. Anyway, where're Chrono and Amy, and the twins?"

"They left earlier. Today is the kids' first day at the daycare." Precia stood and pick up her dirty plate then dropped it in the sink. "I'll be leaving now. Have a good day, girls." She said to Nanoha and Fate then turned to her wife, "You be good and do your job, alright? Oh, will you be home for lunch?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I have a meeting today." Lindy smiled apologetically at the three.

"Okay. Too bad you'll be missing dessert." Precia grabbed her purse and shrugged on her coat, not even batting an eyelid at the chief officer.

"Wait. What are you making?" Lindy's ears perked up at the sound of her wife's delicious pastries.

"Pumpkin pie."

"Aww! You know it's my favorite." Lindy pouted. "Leave some for me!"

"You can always have it at your office. Just ask your busty assistant to bake some." The purple-haired doctor commented dryly. She was all set for work but purposefully stalled it a little longer.

"I only want _your_ pie." Lindy licked her upper lip sensually, winking seductively at her wife.

And once again, Nanoha watched a massive blush spread across the doctor's face. She bit her lip to prevent a giggle and turned to Fate instead. Wrong move! The blonde's facial expression made her want to spit out whatever it was in her mouth. Fate's face was that of pure horror and disgust.

"Jesus! Guys, don't do this so early in the morning!" Fate cried. "Thanks! Now, I lost my appetite."

And Nanoha lost it. She burst into laughters in front of everyone.

Precia cleared her throat loudly, trying to drown out the laughters. "You," she pointed at Fate, "Finish your breakfast. And you, young lady," and now at Nanoha,"Go to work."

"Yes, ma'am." Both girls rang out their responds.

Nanoha stole one last look at a Fate stuffing her mouth quickly with pancakes. She smiled as she knew her girlfriend wanted nothing more right now than to get out of a room full of sexual tension. She shrugged on her own coat and walked to the door.

"I'll deal with you later, you womanizer!" Nanoha heard Precia's muffle voice through the hall as she opened the door and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I present to you my embarassing mothers." Fate sighed. She, also, was blushing cutely. And Nanoha knew now whose genes her blonde had inherited.

"I'll see you later, Fate-chan." The auburn beauty leaned in and gave the tall blonde a lingering kiss on the lips.

Fate quickly returned the kiss. She grabbed those smaller hands and gave them a squeeze, "Good luck, Nanoha."

* * *

"Hayate? What are you doing here?" Nanoha exclaimed at the sight of the shorter brunette.

"Good morning, Nanoha-chan." Hayate beamed cheerfully, totally ignored the question aiming at her. She walked up to the other girl and casually gave her a hug.

The two girls were inside the staff room at the back of the cafe. It was much like a locker room, with benches and lockers, but much smaller. There were other employees in the room and Nanoha had unintentionally drawn attention toward herself with her voice as a few heads turned in her direction.

Nanoha pulled Hayate around so that their faces were facing the lockers. She lowered her voice into whispers. "What is this all about?"

"What do you mean? I work here." Hayate kept her face straight.

"What? Since when?"

"Since today." The shorter girl said casually.

"Wha-"

"Oh, there you are, Hayate-chan." A low, feminine voice interrupted Nanoha's sentence. A woman in her late thirties walked toward the teenagers, smiling. She was sensually beautiful with enviable curves, red lipstick and a dangerously attractive smile. "Here's your locker key. I forgot to give you yesterday." She handed the key as she stood before the girls. The woman giggled when she realized Hayate's eyes were glued to her chest. "Hayate-chan, my eyes are up here."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you!" Hayate reluctantly looked up and flashed a shameless smile.

"Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan is new here too, just like you. I'm sorry but I would have to ask you to show her around since I didn't have a chance to do so yesterday." She sighed heavily. "You girls have no idea, yesterday was crazy."

"Oh, okay. Of course, Watanabe-san." Nanoha laughed nervously. She still didn't cope with what was going on at the moment but decided to ask her friend later. Right now they needed to be professional.

"Thank you! And please, call me Shinobu." Shinobu laughed. "Better change, girls. It's time to make some money." She patted the girls' heads and walked off.

"Let's get change." Hayate said, walking to her locker which was two lockers away from Nanoha.

"Were you following me?" Nanoha blurted.

"What? No! What are you saying?" Hayate exclaimed. Her eyes widened in a fraction.

"You know what, I don't know. But this cannot be a coincidence!"

"I'm telling you Nanoha-chan, it is a coincidence." The shorter girl snickered. "You're being paranoid, missy." She began to unbutton her shirt.

"I don't believe you." The auburn beauty huffed, taking off her shoes.

"That hurts but believe it or not, I was surprised seeing you here, too." Hayate said, pulling on her white knee-socks. "Well, let just say I need money to spend in summer because Signum was being stingy. And I love maid café! Didn't I tell you guys that? And besides, who wouldn't want to work for such a sexy boss?" She laughed, fixing her maid-band one last time.

"Oh my God, Hayate, she's much older than us! And please control your thirst for women. This is work place, not some harem manga." Nanoha stuffed her backpack inside her locker and locked it up. She walked to the ceiling-high mirror at the back of the room and started applying her make-up.

"I wonder if she likes women…" Hayate trailed off as she too, following her friend. "Gotta do some investigations." She snapped her fingers in determination.

"Oh God!" Nanoha sighed loudly. She put her make-up kit into her pocket and quickly walked out of the room, leaving her annoying friend behind. She caught some of the brunette's laughters before shutting the door completely.

Out in the hall, the auburn girl took a deep breath and made her way to the lounge. "Here it is, Nanoha. Don't screw up." She muttered to herself quietly as she grabbed the menu at the counter then walked to the nearest booth.

It was nine in the morning and the café was already bustling with customers.

* * *

Nanoha splashed water on her face, washing off her make-up. She blindly reached for the towel and wiped her face dry. The sixteen-year-old girl paused and stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was still the same eyes, same nose and same mouth of an average teenager she thought she was.

Throughout the years, Nanoha'd never been aware of her appearance. People'd thrown compliments at her more than once and she hadn't understood why. She adored the human natural beauty and never put much make-up on her face, so she'd had a hard time in figuring out the reason why the boys in school kept swooning over her. However, Nanoha'd finally come to term when she reached highschool. She understood the appreciative looks people thrown at her and she understood the need to be pretty for a certain person. And when Fate looked at her with those burning red eyes, she knew. Nanoha Takamachi was not average, she was far from it. And for once in her life, Nanoha was thankful for her looks because she loved the way Fate dazedly stared at her, her only.

But now, standing in her workplace's restroom, Nanoha sighed heavily. For the whole day, she had received countless of invitations and offers from the male customers. Worse, tons of whistles and indecent looks were thrown at her feet whenever she walked by. And Nanoha had tried really hard to keep a straight face, to do her job properly. She'd tried to smile but she knew the smiles didn't reach her face, not that she cared anyway. The whole café today looked like an exhibition of her alone. It was as if the customers focused solely on her and the others waitresses were drown out.

Nanoha sighed again. She put her belongings inside her backpack and walked out of the restroom. She stopped dead in her track in time to avoid a collision with a short-haired brunette.

"Hayate! Watch it! I almost hit you." Nanoha exclaimed.

"Sorry, Nanoha-chan." Hayate scratched her head, waving dismissively. "I was going to get you. You know, when I said 'take your time', I didn't mean it literally." She laughed.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Nanoha answered vaguely.

"Okay. Shinobu and the girls are having a small party, you know, as a welcome to us 'fresh meat'." Hayate laughed merrily, unaware of a certain person's discomfort.

"Please don't use that term." Nanoha said grudgingly, rubbing at her forehead.

"What? Did you not know that you were the star of tonight?" Hayate continued with her joke. She was oblivious to her friend's sudden stiffness. "Man, those fools looked like they would kiss your feet!"

"Enough, Hayate!" Nanoha snapped a little too harshly and instantly regretted because her shorter friend stopped laughing immediately. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't…I'm just tired, Hayate. I think I'll go home to Fate-chan today."

"It's okay, Nanoha-chan. I understand. I'll tell Shinobu, don't worry." Hayate reached out and hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, too. Good night, Nanoha."

"Thank you. Good night, Hayate. I'll see you tomorrow." She released the brunette and looked down at her watch. "Oh shoot! I gotta go now or I'm going to be late for the bus. Tell Shinobu-san and the girls my good-night, will you?" Nanoha hurried on her feet toward the door.

"I will. Be careful, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha ran to the bus station and gasped when the bus to her home started to move. She raced behind it, yelling for it to stop, but realized she was too late. The bus accelerated and disapeared around a corner, leaving her alone in the street.

"Stupid bus!" Nanoha muttered. She slowed her pace to a stop, puffing.

The sixteen-year-old girl stood still, breathing for a moment before reaching for her backpack. She rummaged through her bag for one, then two, then three minutes and stopped.

"No. Don't tell me…" Nanoha mumbled and began to search her backpack again. "Oh no, please, don't!"

After five minutes of searching and nearly throwing everything out of her bag, Nanoha gave up. _How can you be so reckless, Nanoha? _She cursed silently at herself. She had left her purse at home this morning and now she had no money to call for a cab. She also couldn't call anyone because she'd left her phone in that damn purse. "Way to handle your first day at work, Nanoha. Very mature." Nanoha sighed aloud.

Nanoha looked at her watch again and it read 8.30 PM. She sighed again for the umpteenth time and got going. Certainly, she had no other choice but to use her legs and though it would take her twenty minutes to get home, she couldn't care less. She knew for a girl like her, being out in the dark like this could be extremely dangerous. And to top it all, she was pregnant.

Nanoha crossed a street full of passerby. Lucky for her, today was Monday, therefore the street was quite crowded even at this hour. There were couples hand in hand for a walk. There were office workers who hurry to their cars or to buses or even walk like her to get home to their significant others. There were even some homeless people, curled into a tight ball in some corners, tried to sleep through the night. Nanoha felt her heart sink at the sight. It must be lonely and miserable to have no one wait for you or be there for you. And she suddenly realized she was very lucky to have someone to come home to, to be loved and missed. She might have lost her family's love but she got Fate, and the Harlaowns and that was enough.

"Nanoha."

She turned around to the mention of her name and her eyes widened. "Onii-chan?"

"Nanoha…um…Hi." Her brother, Kyouya, nervously said. He was sitting in his car.

"Hi, onii-chan." Nanoha spoked softly. She walked to the car window and bent down a little to meet her brother's eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Kyouya deliberately avoided sapphire gems and Nanoha didn't miss it. "Wha-what are you doing out here?" He looked at her briefly.

"I just got out of work and missed the bus." The teenager laughed dryly. "I'm walking home. You, too, just finished work right, onii-chan?"

"Yeah." The dark-haired man looked up and held azure gaze. "Get in, Nanoha. I'll drive you home. A girl like you shouldn't walk out here alone so late at night." He pointed his thumb to the sit next to him.

It's okay, onii-chan. The street is still much crowded."

"Come on, Nanoha. And also, I want to talk to you."

Nanoha was silent for a moment before she moved her hand to open the door and get inside. She was immediately greeted with warmth from the car's heater and let out a delighted breath. Even though it was summer, at night, the temperature dropped drastically and it was very likely to get a cold if you were outside too long.

"You should have called me, silly girl, or Fate to get you. Surely, she's not that busy to pick up her girlfriend. And you are pregnant!" Kyouya raised his voice. His face was that of anger and grudge.

"I forgot to bring my phone with me, onii-chan. Don't just blindly blame it on Fate-chan." Nanoha said calmly though inside she was feeling very uncomfortable with her brother for taking it all out on her innocent lover.

Kyouya kept silent and he continued to do that for the whole ride. As of Nanoha, she didn't bother making conversation either. She was, in fact, happy to see her brother again, however, she wasn't ready for this situation. She wasn't sure what to say to Kyouya. And so she let silence run its course.

Kyouya slowed his car and stopped at the park near their house. He still kept his eyes straight ahead and they were unreadable, at least to Nanoha.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked quietly.

"What are you doing, Nanoha?" Kyouya abruptly turned his head toward her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you crazy? Keeping the baby?" And now he had turned in his seat completely to face her. "What were you even thinking?"

"Stop it, Kyouya! I'm not doing this again." Nanoha growled. Her voice was dangerously low.

"You are throwing your future away by doing this! The child will only be a burden-"

"I said 'Stop It'!" Nanoha shouted, silencing the man next to her. She started to unbuckled her seatbelt but was stopped by a hand.

"No, wait! I'm sorry." Kyouya quickly said. He held her hand tight as if afraid the girl could disappear in a blink of an eye. "I didn't…I just…please stay."

Nanoha released her seatbelt and sat back down. She let out a breath she didn't know was holding the whole time. She sat and waited for her brother to talk, still refused to look into his eyes. She was angry, very angry at him.

"I apologize, I mean it. It's just…these days were really hard for me, for _us_." Kyouya run his hand in his hair frustratingly, nearly pulling some hair out. "I have no right. Forgive me."

"You have no right, indeed." Nanoha spoke too calmly that even she was surprised at her voice. She was still pretty much boiling with anger inside. "Don't ever talk about my baby like that. Don't ever refer to it as a burden." Her tone was even but it scared her. Kyouya had switched on a dark side of her personality, the side she didn't even know existed until now.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

And they fell in another oppressing silence. Kyouya kept fidgeting at his thighs and Nanoha was looking at anything but her brother.

"So, how have you been doing?" Kyouya spoke after a while.

"I-I'm good." The sudden change of topic caught her off guard for seconds. "I mean, I had a job at a café. Actually, today was my first day at work."

"That's grand, Nanoha." Kyouya finally smiled and it was genuine.

"Thank you." Nanoha held his gaze and returned the smile.

Silence again.

Just when Nanoha was about to speak, Kyouya beat her to it.

"Look, Nanoha, I must say I'm not sure how to feel about this…this whole situation. I won't say I agree of your decision but…" He licked his lips. "I'm here for you." He looked her straight in the eyes. "So if you ever need me, call me. I'll be there. It's a promise."

Nanoha quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and bolted up to engulf her brother in a clumsy hug, almost knocking his breath out of his lungs. She tried to hold back the tears, tears of appreciation. "Thank you, onii-chan." She whispered.

Kyouya just laughed and squeezed his little sister tighter. The siblings held each other a little longer, basking in each other's warmth, before letting go.

"Let's get you home." The young man said as he started the engine. He pulled them out of the sidewalk, onto the road and drove them to the direction of their house.

"Tell Miyuki-nee I miss her a lot, 'kay?" Nanoha said as she closed the door to her brother's car.

"I will. Take care and good night, Nanoha."

"Good night, onii-chan." She said and started walking to the Harlaowns. She heard the garage to her own house open then closed and couldn't help but turn to steal a look.

Her house was still the same. Same white picket fence, same lush green lawn, same light-pink walls and dark-brown windows. And the chestnut-haired girl suddenly felt a pang at her chest. This was the house she grew up in. All those precious memories lied within those pink walls. But now it was so far away. And she knew no matter how hard she tried, she could never reach it.

Nanoha gave one last look at her parents' house before turning on her feet and walk away. She knocked lightly at the Harlaowns' door and waited. And what greeted her was deep and gentle red eyes that she loved so much.

"You're late." Fate faked accusation.

"I am? But it's-"

"Fifteen minutes late." The tall blonde crossed her arms across her chest, faking disappointment. "Your café closed at 8, done cleaning up at 8.30, the bus took you 10 more minutes so you're supposed to be home at 8.45. It's 9 already. And that is-" Fate's ramble was cut mid-air by a pair of soft lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed when the other girl leaned in more, sucking at her bottom lip.

Nanoha smiled into the kiss as she finally could shut her girlfriend up and she liked how it had turned out to be. The auburn beauty wound her arms around her lover's neck and pulled her in deep for the kiss. They kept kissing sensually at the door, not having a care in the world.

They finally broke the kiss when the shorter one pulled back for the need of air. They rested their foreheads against each other's, rubbing their noses lovingly.

"Welcome home, Nanoha."

"I'm home, Fate-chan."

"Have you eaten anything?" Fate asked as she led them to the kitchen.

"Yes, I had dinner with Hayate and the girls. It was so much fun! Shinobu-san is such a great cook!" Nanoha beamed.

"Wait, Hayate works there, too?" Fate raised one eye brow as she handed the shorter girl a glass of water.

"Yeah. I was surprised, too, but I guess it was just a coincidence. Thank you." Nanoha reached for the glass and took a small gulf of water. She then looked up at the tall blonde. "Where are your moms? And Chrono and Amy, too? I haven't said good-night to them."

"It's okay. They've retreated to their own rooms. Monday was always a tough day." Fate casually hopped on the countertop, swinging her long legs back and forth. "So…who is this Shinobu-san?" She looked at Nanoha expectantly.

"She's my boss. She's awesome! A wonderful and caring person. She's also very talented. Let's just say she really knows how to live her life." Nanoha kept ranting as she put the empty glass to the sink and started washing it. "And she's very beautiful. Hayate was swooning over her like a lovesick puppy all day. How embarrassing!"

"What about you? Were you?"

Nanoha suddered as she felt Fate press her body to her back. Her breath was so close to her ear.

"Was I what?" Nanoha kept her back to the blonde.

"Were you head over heals for her, too?" Fate whispered softly, ghosting her breath over the shorter girl's neck.

"What if I was, well, just a little bit?" Nanoha turned around and almost yelped out at the closeness of Fate's face. They were literally inches apart and she had to pull her head back a bit to look into red eyes. They were sparkling. "What will you say?" She whispered back.

Fate didn't answer. She was just gazing at her with intense burgundy orbs and Nanoha felt her palms dampen. Fate's eyes were always her weakness. In fact, she'd never won a single staring contest.

"You're such a bad liar." Fate finally said with a small smile. She suddenly grabbed at the auburn-haired girl's waist and hoisted her up the countertop, earning a squeak from said girl. She adjusted her body in between her dangling legs, chuckling at the red face of her girlfriend.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha shoved at the taller girl's shoulder playfully. "Careful."

"Always." Fate laughed.

Nanoha suddenly gasped. She trembled involuntarily when she felt warm hands run up her skirted thighs and she instinctively closed her legs. They accidentally bumped at Fate's hips. "H-hey, Fate-chan…"

Fate ignored her girlfriend and kept going. She kissed her neck and her jaw. Her hands continued to travel higher until they reached the hem of Nanoha's skirt and went under it.

Nanoha pulled Fate's head into her, locking her in an embrace. She couldn't keep a small moan from her lips as she felt those deft hands explore higher and higher until they reached her inner thighs. But they suddenly stopped and Nanoha whined frustratingly. She gripped at Fate's shoulders tightly, asking silently for more.

"You're mine, Nanoha." Fate growled into her ears. "Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours." She breathed out urgently.

Fate abruptly grabbed Nanoha's bottom and lifted her up. She carried her to the kitchen island and put her down before positioning herself between her thighs again. She pulled Nanoha's hips toward her, making her fall back slightly.

Nanoha steadied herself on her elbows as she watched Fate roll down her panties and blushed nicely when she saw just how wet the garment was. She looked up at Fate and bit at her bottom lip. Fate's face was flushed and she was breathing hard. Dark, red eyes were glued to her precious place which was now completely bare. Nanoha sat up and grabbed Fate's face, crashing their lips together. Her hands ran up and down Fate's gray T-shirt chest, feeling the soft mounts without a bra and finally tangled themselves in golden locks.

Fate wound an arm around her girlfriend's back to hold her in place. She was struggling with her pants as she was busy dropping kisses all over Nanoha's face, neck and collarbones. Her only free hand was fumbling with her jeans' button and she found it extremely difficult to open with just one hand.

Realizing her lover's struggle, Nanoha untangled her hands from Fate's hair and quickly reached for her jeans' button. She opened it in a tick and zipped down the zipper then hastily pulled her jeans down her thighs. The auburn beauty groaned silently at the bulge already there under the black cotton boxers. Her hands tentatively reach for the thing but Fate yanked them away immediately. And Nanoha's lips were attacked again but this time with more demand. She threw her head back and cried out as Fate suddenly bit down at the side of her neck. She then felt coolness as the blonde licked at the bite soothingly.

And that was enough. She wouldn't allow herself to be outdone like this. Nanoha gritted her teeth and shoved Fate back. She cupped Fate's breasts in her palms and squeezed them with force, smirking when her blonde yelped cutely. She pinched and pulled at the nipples through her thin T-shirt, reveling in lust as those buds hardened under her touch. Nanoha slowly traced her hands down Fate's tone stomach and took hold of the hot bulge hidden under the boxers. This earned her a breathy moan from the tall blonde. She was about to pull the boxers down when the sound of the fridge opening startled both girls. They both immediately halted their movement and stared at the unexpected guess, too shock to even cover themselves.

Fate finally asked after a while. "Karel! What are you doing?" Her voice was low and raspy and her breath was still short.

"Thirsty." The little toddler said in his sleepy voice. He didn't even bother looking at his aunt and kept staring inside the fridge with half-leaded eyes.

Nanoha gently pushed Fate back and quickly put on her panties. She hopped off the kitchen island and walked to the sink, took out a glass and filled it with water then headed to Karel. Out of the corners of her eyes, Nanoha saw Fate hastily pull up her jeans. "Here you go." Nanoha knelt in front of the boy and smiled at him, handing him the glass.

The toddler took it and hungrily gulfed down.

"Hey, slow down." Nanoha said, gently padded the boy's back. When he had finished, she took the glass from him and stood up on her feet. "Do you need anything else?"

Karel just shook his head no.

"Let's get you back to bed, buddy." Fate walked to the little boy and scooped him up in her arms.

The boy immediately rested his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and his tiny hands balled at her shirt. Fate just smiled as she slowly walked them back to the children's room with Nanoha in tow. She smiled at her girlfriend when Nanoha opened the door for her. They went in and saw Liera, Karel's twin sister, sprawl out in bed, sleeping, her comforter was pushed at her feet. Fate walked to the other bed and gently put Karel down, pulling the cover over his small shoulders. The boy turned to face the wall and seemed to have already fallen back at sleep.

Fate gave her nephew one last look before turning around and caught her lover tucking her niece in. She watched Nanoha pull the cover up the little girl's chest and tuck away some strains of hair on her forehead. Her heart warmed at the sight and she walked up to the shorter girl, winding her arms around her smaller body, pulling her closer.

"You'll be a good mom." Fate whispered.

"Mmm, I hope so." Nanoha hummed, placing her hands on her lover's. "I need to take a shower." She said after a while.

"Sure."

Fate released her lover and led them out of the room. She closed it quietly and followed Nanoha down the hall toward the bathroom. She stopped at the door and Nanoha turned around to give her a questioning look.

"I think we should go to sleep. Let's save it for another time." Fate ran her fingers over dark eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'll see you in bed."

"Okay…" Nanoha stepped inside and smiled at Fate but it didn't reach her face. Then she closed the door.

Alone in the dark hall, Fate sighed and headed to her bedroom. She dragged her feet to her bed and flopped down heavily, draping an arm over her eyes. She was still pretty much horny and wanted nothing but to continue where they'd left off but the better half of her mind told her otherwise. And she agreed with it. They both had work early in the morning and lacking of sleep wouldn't benefit them anything. Moreover, Nanoha was pregnant and she needed as much rest as possible. So Fate decided it was best to delay, she hoped her girlfriend understand.

"Good job, Fate! You were the one who initiated it and you just refused to finish what you've started. Way to treat your girl, asshole." She mumbled to herself bitterly as she recalled the look on Nanoha's face in front of the bathroom. It was a mixture of shock, hurt and embarrassment.

"Fate-chan?"

Fate opened her eyes when she heard her name. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Nanoha had come in. "Come here, Nanoha." She sat up and scooted aside to get room for her girlfriend.

They sat on bed with Fate behind Nanoha as she dried the shorter girl's hair with a bath towel. The blonde reached for a comb on the bedside table and opted to smooth out damp auburn locks. She took extra care in massaging Nanoha's scalp with her fingers while combing her hair. This earned her a blissful sigh from the girl.

"It feels good." Nanoha smiled.

"Sleepy yet?"

"Mmm…" Nanoha nodded. "How was your day, Fate-chan? Anything fun at the garage?"

"Well, not much. I'm still learning. And although I already knew most of the facts about cars and engines, Signum still threw at me mountains of mechanical books." Fate huffed. "So technically, I did nothing but read books for a whole day." She laughed dryly.

"Think tomorrow will be any different?" Nanoha asked as she lay down on her side and watched Fate go hang the damp towel in the corner.

"I hope so." The red-eyes girl shrugged. "Or I'd go crazy if she made me read another mountain of books again." She walked back at the bed and climbed in next to the auburn-haired girl. She placed an arm under her head and used the other one to pull her close. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Nanoha smiled and snuggled her face to Fate's chest. She was the cuddle type of person and Fate was always her personal body-pillow.

"Tomorrow will be another busy day." Fate said distractedly. "Time does fly. It's like I only get to see you in the morning and when we finally have some time for each other, it's night already."

"It's a good thing we're busy. I'd rather go to work than stay at home and do nothing. Besides…" Nanoha paused. She twirled a blonde lock in her fingers and looked up at Fate. "All we'd be doing is tangle up with each other, don't you think?" She bit her lower lip and slowly released it, her gaze never left Fate's.

"Y-yeah…you're right. It is a good thing." Fate stuttered and blushed. She looked away immediately, already feeling her body becoming hot.

Nanoha didn't comment on it. She kept silent and began to move her hands south. A small, tentative hand crept its way down clothed stomach and reached under the fabric and when it found warm flesh, it started rubbing circle around the bellybutton.

Fate jumped lightly at the contact. "N-Nanoha?"

"My hand is cold." Nanoha replied casually. She continued to rub Fate's stomach for a while and when she believed her blonde had been distracted enough, she slipped her fingers into Fate's pants.

Fate gasped aloud and immediately grabbed that deft hand. She attempted to pull it out of her pants but its owner relented. "Nanoha, what are you doing?" She breathed, biting her lip.

The auburn beauty didn't answer. She continued stroking her lover's through the thin boxers and could feel it getting tense.

"Nanoha, stop." Fate said in a pleading whisper. "I can't."

"Fate-chan…" She breathed in the blonde's ear, nipping at her collarbone.

"No! Nanoha…I'm serious! I can't." Fate raised her voice. She took hold of Nanoha's hand and gently guided it out of her boxers. "I'm tired. Let's just sleep." She pulled the small hand in her palm to her lips and kissed it.

Nanoha stayed quiet. She pulled her hand back to her own chest and slowly turned around, facing the wall. She rubbed away some of the tears she didn't even know were there and squeezed her eyes shut to force herself to sleep. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She felt rage, embarrassed and insulted. She knew she was being ridiculous but it hurt her, being rejected hurt. She didn't want to be mad at Fate but she couldn't help. Nanoha bit her lip hard to force her sobs down. Right now, she wished she was alone, she wished Fate was not here and she was closed to even wish for everyone to disappear.

Fate pressed her lips together in a silence pray. She reached out her arm and wound it around the shorter girl's waist, pulling her to her front. And she sighed with relief as Nanoha didn't push her away. Fate lowered her head and kissed the back of auburn head, murmuring, "I love you. Good night, princess." She waited for a reply but got none and chose to let it go. The tall blonde closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Her mind told her again and again that what she did was right and she was thinking for the both of them but the voice deep within her heart whispered to her that she had made a terrible move. And Fate was torn. She knew for one right thing that she would be sleepless for the night.

* * *

"Nanoha-chan, table number 8, next to the window." A girl said as she passed by Nanoha, carrying a tray full of cakes.

"Got it." Nanoha grabbed the menus on the counter and hurriedly walked toward the table at the conner of the café.

Like usual, the café was crowded with customers. Office workers, college students and many more with various occupations swam the small shop. Some stayed for the cakes and beverages, filled the booths and tables with chatters and bustling talking. Some bought take-outs, making a long line at the cashier counter. Most of them were on cell phones, speaking, checking mails. There were a few middle-aged customers reading newspaper, books or writing something down their notebooks with steaming coffee cups next to their hand. Here and there were young adults busied typing on their laptops, only stopping to take a sip at their drinks then quickly resumed their activities.

The coffee shop was a two-story building situated at the conner of the street. It was small but cozy. White wooden casement windows with grid pattern were placed orderly to get most of the sunlights. The walls were painted brown as a reminder of coffee, decorated with vintage pictures in black frames and beautiful white patterns of butterflies and trees. There were cabinets full of cakes and pies in display and next to them was a bar with a few stools for light snacks. Small tables and black wooden chairs were placed randomly but still remained the neatly organized look of the café.

"What would you like to order?" Nanoha smiled her sweetest smile at the table of three young men. They stopped talking immediately and focused on her.

The men looked her up and down and started snickering. "What do you suggest, honey?" One of them said.

"For beverage, we serve black coffee, hot and ice; the usual cappuccino, milkshake…" Nanoha said as she laid down the menus in front of the men. "There's more. You can look it up."

"I'll have black coffee with ice." The youngest of them said.

"Me, too." The second one grinned at Nanoha. He had piercings in his ears and nose.

"Okay. What about you? Oh, and would you like to order pastry?" Nanoha ignored the appreciate looks the men were giving her. She instead opted to do her job.

"Let's see…Your pies are all hand-made, right?" The third one asked. He looked up and smiled at her, crossing his tattooed arms on the table.

"Yes." Nanoha waited patiently.

"Okay. I'd like to have _you_ creampie...Oops! Did I just say 'you'? I mean _your_ famous creampie." He grinned sickeningly at Nanoha and seemed to be pleased as his friends started snickering. "And black coffee, please."

"Hey! What the heck?" Hayate exclaimed. She'd been standing not far away from their table for a couple of minutes, receiving orders from others customers, and accidentally eavesdroping the conversation. She walked to where her friend was standing and was about to give them a piece of her mind when Nanoha stopped her.

"Sure. Any thing else, sir?" Nanoha asked. Her tone was unreadable.

"Nope. Unless you suggest anything more than that." The tattooed man wiggled his eyebrow disgustingly and started laughing.

"Your orders will be here in a couple of minutes." Nanoha said monotonously. She didn't even spare the man a glance as she walked back to the counter and gave the orders to the bartenders.

"What the fuck was that, Nanoha? You're gonna leave them laughing like that?" Hayate ran to her, fuming.

"It's okay, Hayate."

"What-

"Three black coffee, two iced and a chocolate cream pie, table number 8." The bartender named Josh called out, stopping the girls' conversation. He looked at Nanoha and said, "You want me to take this to them?"

"Thanks, Josh, but I can handle it." The auburn beauty smiled and took the tray. She walked back to the table at the corner, totally ignoring her friend.

"Wow! That was quick, honey." The tattooed man said as she near their table.

"Here's your chocolate pie, our special serving…" Nanoha took the plate of chocolate pie in her hand and in one tick, smashed it on the tattooed guy's head, smearing the pie all over his face and hair. "And here is your original black coffee." She continued as she pick up the cup and poured all of its content down his already creamy head then turned to the other two guys and placed their drinks down. Your iced coffee. Enjoy your meals!" The teenager smiled at the messy man before her, whose face was covered in cream and dripping coffee, and turned her back to the dumbfounded men, walking away.

"What the fuck!" The man roared after a good few minutes in stunned silence. He stood up abruptly and ran after Nanoha. "You little cunt! You'll pay for this!" He grabbed her arm forcefully, yanking her to look at him and what he received was a defiant look from the girl.

"Don't touch me, bastard." Nanoha muttered under her breath, throwing him icy glare.

"Sir, I would have to ask you to let go of the girl." Shinobu suddenly appeared behind the man. She placed a threatening hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck off, woman!" The man barked and he tightened his hold on Nanoha's arm.

"Let go of her!" Josh bellowed. He came to stand in front of Nanoha and yanked the man's hand away from her. "Don't you dare touch her!" He growled at the man and pushed Nanoha behind him.

The other men hastily stood up from their table, "Hey man, let's go. She's not worth it." They whispered to their friends, pulling at his arm.

The tattooed man looked at Josh menacingly and as if realized the fuss he had caused as people in the room were looking questioningly at him, he turned around and roughly walked out of the shop, his friends followed suit like little minions.

"It's okay everyone, nothing to worry about. I'm sorry for such a fuss." Shinobu spoke up to her customers, smiling charmingly and was pleased when people sat back down at their sits, resuming their business. She walked to where Nanoha was and took her hand gently. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry…" Nanoha smiled bashfully.

"Nonsense! Don't apologize, honey. That dickhead was lucky I let him leave in one piece."

"Those scum!" Josh snarled.

Nanoha looked up at the bartender and smiled. "Thank you, Josh. I owe you this one." But she turned away to the brunette who had called out her name and missed the blush Josh was spotting.

"Nanoha! Oh God, are you okay?" Hayate exclaimed. She cradled her friend's arm and examined it.

Nanoha giggled as she pulled her hands back. "I'm fine, Hayate."

"So what happened out there girls?" Shinobu asked when they got back to the counters.

"That asshole was being perverted to Nanoha-chan. He said…he…ugh, so disgusting I don't want to say it aloud." Hayate punched her fist in the air angrily. "But Nanoha-chan knew exactly how to shut that filthy mouth up. I've got to say, what a great show out there! It was like in movies. Awesome!" She cooed excitedly, making both her friend and boss giggling.

"It's actually nothing, Shinobu-san. We will get back to work now. Thank you for understanding." Nanoha said as she wiped her hand clean with a wet tissue.

"I'm sorry you girls have to deal with such disgusting scum but I must say it will be frequent. Our girls who've been working here long enough could write a novel about it if they wanted to. Trust me." Shinobu laughed sarcastically. "Just, don't give up, 'kay? Don't let those stupid words take you down." She smiled and patted their head tenderly then made her way to her office.

"She's so wonderful, don't you think?" Hayate mumbled dreamily as she kept staring at the alluring woman until she disappeared behind wooden door. Her mouth dropped slightly in a ridiculous way.

Nanoha shook her head. She shut her friend's jaw closed with her finger, giggling, "Stop."

"I think I'm falling for her, Nanoha-chan."

"Please do your job." Nanoha laughed and took the menus in her hand as she spotted some customers had just walked in.

Hayate followed her friend's action. She whispered to the auburn-haired girl as they walked side by side toward the new customers. "Say, how about hanging out at my place tomorrow? I just bought new manga. You can bring Fate with you, too."

"You know she doesn't like to read maga."

"Well, bring her as your pet then." Hayate exclaimed.

"I'll think about it." Nanoha said, pretending to be bored.

They stopped talking to greet customers, took orders and handed them back to the bartenders. They worked for two more hours before taking a break for lunch. They exchanged stories and gossips at lunch but most of the conversations were revolved around Nanoha. The sixteen-year-old girl was once again in the spotlight as everyone marveled at her handling of the incidence this morning. And Nanoha suddenly felt shy and embarrassed . It wasn't something that great to be acclaimed by everyone and for the first time this week, Nanoha wished for lunch break to be over soon.

"You're so popular now, Nanoha-chan." Hayate laughed as she slapped playfully on her friend's shoulder.

Nanoha rolled her eyes as the comment. They were in the staff room, changing into their normal clothes after a day of hardwork. It was Friday night already and Hayate was singing TGIF loudly while putting on her shoes. The café would still be opened at weekends but the teenage girls' schedules were to work from Monday to Friday. They were off at weekends.

"Hey, Hayate." Nanoha suddenly called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Fate-chan of today."

Hayate was silenced for a moment before speaking. Her voice was quiet, "Why not?"

Nanoha stuffed her outfit inside her locker and shut it, shrugging, "Just don't." She suddenly fished out her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. The auburn beauty looked at her phone's screen and narrowed her eyes at the caller. It was a picture of a red-eyed blonde. Nanoha stared at her phone for a few seconds before quieting it.

Hayate stood next to her friend and saw it all. She looked at the girl next to her carefully before asking, "Still not talking to her?"

And Nanoha just shook her head.

"I saw she called you this afternoon, too. Are you really going to keep playing that? It's been almost a week." Hayate sighed, sliding her bag on her shoulders. "At least tell her why you're mad."

"She should know the reason better than anyone else." Nanoha huffed. She, too, slid her backpack on and headed to the door.

"I think you should drop this silly argument already. She's suffered enough. And don't pretend that this hasn't eaten you out. You two looked so awkward." Hayate said as she unlocked her bike once they were outside. She hopped on and turned around to meet sapphire eyes. "Just forgive her. She was thinking for the both of you."

"No. She was being stupid." Nanoha looked away to hide a blush. She knew she was being stubborn but she didn't care. Fate deserved this ill treatment.

Hayate shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at nine, 'kay? Good night, Nanoha-chan."

"Good night, Hayate." Nanoha said and waved her hand at the retreating brunette. She, too, started to walk to the bus station and patiently waited for her bus to arrive. The teenager thought of calling her girlfriend and to stop this silly fight between them but her pride held her back.

Thinking about that night, Nanoha felt a resurgent anger boiling inside. It wasn't fair at all. How could Fate deny her? How could she say no to her? She was the one that initiated it. She was always the one to start things and Nanoha'd been agreed to it every single time. She gave Fate what she wanted, what they both wanted. So it's only fair that when she suddenly felt a surge of physical desire, which she didn't know why was so strong, her lover could at least give her some needed attention. And let's not forget that Fate initiated it. That night, she'd gone to sleep feeling used and unwanted. Even now, she still felt bitter about it.

The lights of the bus broke Nanoha out of her trance. She stood up from the bench and got on. After paying the driver, she looked for an empty seat and sat down. She put on her headphones and started her playlist. Listening to her favorite songs always calmed her down.

Nanoha closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest of the bench. Slowly, her thoughts drifted to a certain red-eyed blonde. She tightened her jaws as she recalled those past few days. She would come home and Fate would be there but they didn't talk much. In fact, Fate did all the talking and she stayed quiet purposefully most of the time. She only spared the blonde some nods and curt answers and then later she would regret for ignoring her lover. Sometimes Nanoha felt horrible for treating her blonde like that but she quickly channeled her softness into anger as she reminded herself of the embarrassing situation Fate'd shoved at her.

Nanoha wasn't sulking. She was angry. She was very sensitive, both mentally and physically. She was experiencing an emotional roller-coaster and Fate should be the one to know best. She was the one who was pregnant with her child, the one that suffered all the uncomfortable changes, the one who would soon get fat and ugly.

The Harlaowns also began to notice their growing distance but chose not to say anything. They probably had figured it out by the smallest changes, like the way her and Fate interacted or the fact that she no longer sat next to Fate at dinner. The amused look Precia and Lindy'd exchanged with each other every time Nanoha and Fate having an awkward conversation annoyed her to no end. Nanoha would bet all of her savings that both women were gambling on her and Fate's little fight. They'd done it before, betting on which of them would be the first to apologize.

The bus slowed to a stop and Nanoha opened her eyes to see that she had arrived at her street. She put her headphones away and, stood up and got off the bus. She walked to Fate's house and couldn't help but steal a look at her parents' house. The curtains were drawn and she could see lights reflect weakly from squared glass windows. Sometimes she wondered if her family ever thought about her, if they ever missed her and her eyes stung every single time she thought about them. Tonight was like every night, Nanoha felt so small and alone. She gritted her teeth as she realized it wasn't the same anymore. She couldn't run to Fate and throw herself at her, seeking comfort and sympathy. Times like these helped her understand the importance of Fate and she hated the fact that she'd been too dependent on her blonde.

Nanoha stood in front of the front door as she fished out her key. Precia gave her the house's keys as she'd declared the auburn girl was now one of the Harlaowns. Nanoha had blushed bashfully as she realized the meaning behind having those keys: she was unofficially married to Fate. She had always dreamed of the scenario where Fate would get on her knees, pull out a diamond ring and ask for her hand and then they would have a beautiful wedding. But the way things were right now taught her to appreciate what she'd had. Nanoha had concluded that she didn't need any fancy wedding. She just needed Fate.

The teenage girl closed the door gently and walked quietly down the hall. Nanoha was surprised to find the lights in the living room were off. The house was now eerily quiet. Ususally, Fate would be waiting for her in the living room and they would have a little chat before bed. Even yesterday and the previous day, which they still hadn't worked things out, the blonde sat waiting patiently on the couch.

Nanoha poked her head in the dark room and indeed saw no one. And in an instant, the teenager felt a surge of panic. _Is Fate okay? _Now, she regretted not answering her girlfriend's calls. The auburn beauty raced the stairs and in a few seconds, she was already standing in front of Fate's room. Nanoha opened the door and darkness was the only thing greeted her. She squinted her eyes as she walked in and after a moment of adjusting her vision in the dark, she saw a blonde lying on the bed. She quickly got close to the bed and knelt down beside Fate. She was about to call out to her when she suddenly heard a snore. Fate mumbled something incoherent and turned to face the wall, her back to Nanoha.

Nanoha felt a vein pop at her temple. She was very closed to pinch at the blonde's back and destroy her peaceful sleep but decided not to. The chestnut-haired girl huffed and stood up. She put her backpack down and walked to the closet, pulled it open and roughly picked out her pajamas.

"Why did you even worry about her? She didn't even wait for you to go to sleep, Nanoha." Nanoha muttered to herself. She turned around to give her lover one last glare and regretted it. Fate had turned back to face her, her limbs slightly sprawled out on bed, one arm placed over her blonde head carelessly, thick mane of golden locks spread on the mattress in a perfectly imperfect way. _Damn it. She's so cute and she doesn't even have to try._

Nanoha bit her lip and willed herself to look away. She got out of the room quickly and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She started the shower and only when the hot water hit her skin that she realized how tired and fatigued she was. She sighed softly as the soothing water caressed her body, untangling some of the knots in her muscles. The steam reminded her of a certain night with a certain blonde in this exact time and place. And Nanoha suddenly realized that she'd missed Fate terribly.

* * *

"Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha whispered in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Uh…I'm working." Fate scratched her head as she stood awkwardly in front of her girlfriend.

"On Saturday?" Nanoha exclaimed.

They were standing in front of Hayate's frontdoor. The Yagamis house was a two-story red-bricked duplex. They lived in one apartment and the other was the garage.

"There're many new orders from the customers and Signum needs an extra hand." Fate wiped her dirty hands with a cloth, smiling.

"Yeah. She's here because of me so…take it on me." Signum walked out from inside the garage, in her arms was a huge box of something looked like car accessories. For the convenience, the pink-haired mechanic wore a pair of baggy gray khaki and a white T-shirt. They were tainted with black oily stains.

Nanoha just smiled at the older woman and pretended to watch her work, totally ignoring the tall blonde at her side. Signum sat down at the side of one car and began to arrange the accessories. There were another car opposite hers and Nanoha assumed it was being prepared by Fate. Her vision was on Fate once again and she caught the blonde staring intensely at her. Fate looked away immediately and started scratching her head again, trying her best to look any where but the beauty before her. Nanoha looked down and faked interest in her feet as if she had seen them for the first ever. They just stood there, acting all shy and weird.

"Nanoha-chan, what are you standing out here for?" Hayate suddenly opened the door, breaking the silence.

"Hi, Hayate." Nanoha quickly greeted her best friend, thankful for the distraction. "I just arrived."

Hayate looked at the auburn girl in front of her then at the tall blonde next to her and smirked at the girls. Tense was the only word to describe their postures of the moment. "Alright Nanoha-chan, you can leave your girlfriend to do her job and get inside. I know it's hard not to stare at her when she's in those clothes but I need you upstairs. Now!" She joked.

Nanoha and Fate both blushed nicely at the words and their evil friend could no longer hold it in. She laughed out loud, slapping at their shoulders playfully.

"Shut up, Hayate." Fate muttered.

"Oh go back to work, you! Come on, Nanoha-chan." Hayate pushed at Fate's head jokingly before grabbing Nanoha's hand and led her inside.

Nanoha turned her head to steal one last glance at the blonde and saw that Fate had returned to the car. Fate seemed to mumble something as she opened the hood of the car and looked inside. Her cheeks still tinted with pink. Nanoha pressed her lips together to hold back a smile as she let herself being led inside.

Hayate walked them up the stairs toward her room at the end of the hall. She passed the guest room in one stride and opted to open her bedroom door, completely oblivious to her friend's sudden pause in the steps.

Nanoha stopped in front of the guest room and looked at the brown wooden door. Images from the past flooded her mind. She remembered the party, the alcohol and tender caresses on her body. She raised her hand and lightly traced the wood grain of the door distractedly. That fateful night, in this room, she and Fate made the biggest mistake in their lives. Thinking about it now, Nanoha wasn't sure if she regretted it. Surely, their lives had changed drastically since then but if she was allowed to take back time, to rewind what had happened, she wouldn't. Oddly enough, Nanoha knew the child growing inside of her had some how claimed a place in her heart. It wasn't out yet, but she loved it.

"You're okay?"

Hayate's voice started her out of her thoughts. She looked at her best friend and smile, "I'm okay. Let's go." Then walked herself to the open bedroom of the shorter brunette.

"Okay, so this is the newest publication of Lilies Magazine Vol. 3. Ta dah!" Hayate said in her singsong voice. She pulled out a magazine from a drawer and stretched it in front of her friend once they were inside her room.

"Great! I can't wait to know what happens next. The previous one is such a tease!" Nanoha exclaimed excitedly. She took the magazine and quickly flipped through the pages to the manga she was looking for.

"Do you know that you are very lucky to be able to touch such treasure?" Hayate said dramatically. "It's not coming out until tomorrow but all I had to do was pull a few strings and, well, here it is." She smirked smugly at the auburn-haired girl.

"Well, we all know when it comes to this, no one can surpass you." Nanoha laughed and raised her thumb up. "You're the best, Hayate!"

"Indeed!" Hayate crossed her arms in front of her chest, puffing air out of her nostrils in pride. "Wait! Let me make some tea." The petit brunette suddenly said and stood up. "Peach tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Hayate came back after a few minutes and both girls began to read their magazines, stopping for a moment to comment on the stories. The teenagers were so invested in their manga that they didn't noticed someone was calling until a blonde woman opened the door and stepped in.

"Hayate-chan, why didn't you answer me?" Shamal scolded. Next to her was a little red-haired girl with a stuffed bunny in her arms.

"Yes? What do you need, Shamal?" Hayate didn't even move her eyes from the magazine as she kept reading.

"Hi, Shamal." Nanoha at least had the decencies to look at the older woman and smiled.

"Hi, Nanoha-chan." Shamal smiled back at her before resuming boring holes to Hayate's head. "Look at me when you're talking, Hayate-chan."

The short-haired brunette finally raised her face up and met the doctor's eyes, looking bored and annoyed more than ever. "Yes, Shamal?"

"I'm going to take Vita-chan to the dentist downtown. She has a toothache…" the blonde doctor said and looked at the little girl standing next to her legs disapprovingly. "She eats too much of your candy, Hayate-chan."

"It's my candy, not hers!" The ten-year-old girl grumbled.

"Which you stole from me." Hayate pointed nonchalantly at her younger sister. "And I bet you skip brushing your teeth again, right?" She smirked.

Vita's face turned red immediately and she balled her fists tightly, "Shut up!" She yelled.

"Hey, Vita-chan!" Shamal scolded.

"Shamal, I don't want to go."

"You have to!"

"But I hate him!"

The doctor and the little girl stood at the door, arguing, completely ignored the two teenage girls. And when Vita's eyes began brimming with tears, Nanoha stood up.

"Look, Vita-chan, if you're not going, your teeth will continue to hurt real bad." Nanoha knelt before the girl, gently holding her hands. "And Shamal and Hayate will be very sad-"

"Oh, I will not." Hayate chimed in.

"Okay, Hayate won't be sad but I will be." Nanoha pursed her lips, faking sadness. "You don't want me to be sad, do you?"

Vita blushed slightly and shook her little red head vehemently. This earned Nanoha a smile.

"Then will you go to the dentist for me?" Nanoha asked and smiled again when the little girl nodded agreement. "Thank you, Vita-chan." She gave the girl a peck on the cheek and giggled as Vita blushed violently.

"What is this? The Great Vita is blushing? It will definitely have storm tonight." Hayate exclaimed in fake astonishment.

"Alright, Hayate. I need you to come downstairs and help Signum out. She's tied up with a bunch of orders." Shamal finally said, looking at her watch.

"What? I don't know anything about cars."

"You don't have to touch a car to help her. Just sit at the garage and do what she asks you to." Shamal sighed and took hold of Vita's hand. "We've got to go, Vita-chan. Bye, Nanoha-chan. Have fun!" And she walked out of the room with a Vita in tow.

"Great!" Hayate exclaimed when she heard the front door to her house opened then closed. "Way to ruin my day off. Thank you, Shamal." She grumbled sarcastically, lying down on the carpeted floor.

"Well, it's not that bad. Come on, Signum needs us." Nanoha stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and waited for her friend to get up but laughed out loud when Hayate moved her body and lay face flat on the floor. "Oh stop it! She's your sister."

"Sometimes I doubt it." Hayate muffled voice rang up in utter defeat.

* * *

Nanoha was having a hard time in focusing on her task. Signum had asked her and Hayate to oil the gearbox and the bolts but she found it extremely difficult to look at the parts when some certain sweaty blonde went about the place in dirty and baggy clothes. Fate was a bit surprised to see her walk in the garage at first, but the blonde was quick to avert her eyes from hers. And now she was completely unaffected by her presence. It was like the blonde'd had her mind indulged in her job of wrenching bolts and joining parts that the surroundings could no longer distract her from her car. And Nanoha was thankful. Fate occupied gave her the opportunity to admire her charm.

Fate's golden hair was up in a messy bun, exposing her pale neck which was glistened with sweat. She donned in a loose-fitting gray T-shirt, slightly damp at the back and the chest because of her sweat; and a pair of brown khaki cargo pants with black oily stains all over it. She had a cloth tucked at her lower back and brownish gloves poking out of her pocket. And to complete her outfit, Fate wore a pair of black military boots, with black shoelaces tangled messily with each other.

Nanoha bit her lower lip as she watched Fate walk around in exhibition. The way she picked up a box and hoisted it up her broad shoulder or the way her shirt pulled up when she strained her arms on a shelve to reach for things, exposing her shiny abs, or when her pants sagged as she bent to change engine oil, unintentionally showing a bit of her buttocks, was making Nanoha hot. She couldn't help but imagine kissing those abs, squeezing that butt and biting that neck.

Nanoha forcefully turned her head away from her newfound guilty pleasure and unbuttoned the neck of her blouse to be able to breathe normally. Unlucky for Nanoha, her best friend, who sat opposite her the whole time, saw it all.

"What a good idea to come down here, right Nanoha-chan?" Hayate commented while oiling a gearbox.

"Eh? Uh…yeah." Nanoha jumped at her friend's sudden voice and quickly move her attention back to her job.

They were silence doing the oiling for a few minutes before Hayate voiced her thoughts again. "Is it just me or it's suddenly hot in here?" The brunette said aloud, fanning her face with her hand.

And Nanoha glared daggers at her, to which Hayate ignored.

"You can turn on the fan over there if you're hot." Signum said as she slid out from under a car to pick up a wrench then slid back in, continued doing her work.

"Okay." Hayate stood up and walked to the big fan in the corner. She turned it on and remained there. She opened her mouth and let the fan blow air into it, all the while making weird noises.

"Hayate, stop." Signum once again slid out under the car and picked up a coil of wire. Unlike last time, instead of sliding back in, she stared at her sister meaningfully.

Hayate stopped immediately and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "You no fun." She got back to her seat and resumed her task.

They continued to do their respective jobs, in which Hayate kept complaining about her big sister, the pink-haired mechanic still disappeared under the car, Nanoha stared at Fate secretly and Fate kept sweating and zooming around the garage with long, quick strides. They all seemed to be caught in their own little worlds. No one bothered paying attention to their surroundings.

"Hayate, come here. I need you to start the car." Signum suddenly said from under the vehicle.

The petit brunette grudgingly stood up and dragged her feet to her sister, muttering her annoyance. "You'd better pay me for all of these." She grumbled.

"Did you start it yet?" Signum asked.

"I did and nothing happens." Hayate replied as she stood next to the open car door, stretching her arms over the wheel.

Signum slid out and grabbed at the flashlight at her feet then slid in again. "I think it's missing a connection. Hayate, pass me the wires."

Hayate rolled her eyes at her sister then bent down to look for the wires. She rummaged through the tools in the tool box and frowned. "I can't find it."

"What?" This time the pink-haired woman got out from under the car and moved to the tool box. She too, rummaged for a while and finally gave up. "We're out of wires."

"I'll go buy some." Fate offered.

"No, you stayed here and keep doing your job. I'll go." Signum stood up and cleaned her hands with a cloth. She grabbed her leather jacket from the hanger and put it on.

"I'll go with you." Hayate quickly said, grabbing at her sister's arm.

Signum looked at her younger sister questioningly before asking, "Why?"

"Well, I…uh…" The brown-haired teenager drawled, rocking back and forth on her feet. "I ran out of tampons." She finally blurted out.

Both Nanoha and Fate stopped their activities and stared blankly at Hayate. Signum sighed and shook her head.

"What? It's something that every girl needs. Well, not you guys though." Hayate pointed casually at Fate and her sister. And she bit back a laugh when her blonde friend blushed.

"Fine. Let's go." Signum walked out of the garage, dragging her annoying sister with her to her car.

Now alone together in the garage, Nanoha suddenly felt extremely shy around Fate. They continued their work but some how Nanoha knew their minds were anywhere near their tasks. She stole a glance at Fate and couldn't help an amused smile when the blonde looked away immediately after she was caught staring. Nanoha felt the need to say something but couldn't find the words to speak, or rather, she didn't want to be the first one to reconcile. Nanoha knew she was being childish because this was no contest. It was just a silly misunderstanding between her and Fate but she still kept her pride high. No. She would not give in just because Fate looked really good today.

"Um…Nanoha?" Fate suddenly called out.

"Yes?" Came her tiny reply.

"Are you done with the gearbox? I kinda need it now."

"Huh? Oh …yeah. I-It's done." Nanoha stuttered and she cursed herself silently. She picked one of the many gearboxes up and headed to where Fate was. She handed the blonde the part and immediately jerked her hand away out of instinct as their fingers accidentally brushed.

"Oh. Sorry…" Fate quickly said.

"No. it's okay."

Once again, they went back to do whatever they thought they were doing. Nanoha bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the unwanted excitement building in her chest. That was the first in days they'd touched each other and Nanoha was amazed by the fact that she almost forgot how good it felt being touched by Fate. The auburn beauty shook her head and scolded herself for yearning for such a trivial thing.

"Nanoha…"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm…I'm sorry for that night." Fate spoke so softly that her voice was barely a whisper.

Nanoha swallowed and waited with baited breath for her girlfriend to continue. She pressed her hand to her chest to calm her heart. It was beating so fast and loud that she thought she could hear it in her ears.

"It's…You might think I didn't like it but it wasn't like that." Fate scratched her head then looked up at Nanoha. "I was…I wanted to do it but then I thought it was best not to. I thought that since you're pregnant, you need to rest and all…" She paused and licked her lip. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never want to hurt you, Nanoha. I was being stupid."

"Okay..."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted." Nanoha smiled at her blonde. The truth is, she had forgiven her days ago. She was just playing hard to get.

Fate breathed out and her face lightened up instantly. "Can I…um…can I hold you?" She asked shyly.

"Only when those hands are clean of oil. I don't want you to destroy my clothes." Nanoha giggled.

"Oh, right." Fate laughed and hastily reached behind her back to grab the cloth tucked at her waist. She wiped her hands clean then tucked it back at her back before raising both hands for Nanoha to see. "All clean."

"Come here." Nanoha held out her arms and when Fate walked to her, she pulled her in and embraced her tightly, rubbing her face at her neck.

"I've missed you, Nanoha, so much." Fate breathed in her ears. Her arms tightened around small waist.

"I've missed you, too. And I'm sorry, too, for ignoring you a whole week. That was so immature." Nanoha whispered.

"It wasn't fun being ignored by your girlfriend, you know? I was terrified!"

"And I was really mad. Did you know that?"

"I'm sorry." Fate pulled back to kissed auburn head. "Gosh! It was only a few days without you and I felt like months. I think I'm addicted." She grinned, pulling the girl in her arms closer.

"Nyahaha…you're so dumb." Nanoha laughed, snuggling her face to Fate's chest. "And you smell." She pulled back quickly and scrunched up her nose.

"You're welcome." Fate laughed merrily when the auburn beauty shoved at her chest playfully. She lowered her head and was about to give her a kiss when the sound of a car parking outside stopped her. "Well, trouble is back." The tall blonde said dryly as she reluctantly released her girlfriend.

"She won't like it if she knows."

"I know you won't tell on me." Fate grinned, sitting down at her stool and resumed working on the gearbox.

"Don't be so sure." Nanoha smiled and turned back to oiling the car accessories just in time when a petit brunette and a tall pink-haired woman walked in.

Hayate narrowed her eyes at the girls when she spotted the smiles upon their faces. However, she didn't comment on it and instead, smiled broadly. "So…who wants some drinks?"

"Me." Signum said, already sliding under the car.

* * *

Hi guys! Welcome back! Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm pretty proud of myself right now. *laugh* I just hope it's worth your wait.

I'll answer to some of your reviews. Thank you guys for loving my story!

Fate-chan2015 Thank you! Here you go.

Shizsuki Kuga Fujino Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you!

Luffy19 Oh I like butch Fate *wink* and I'll try to update as regularly as possible. Thanks, m8.

Guest: I like Love Me Like You Do a lot! Actually, I like all the songs of Ellie Goulding.

Guest: Their classmate will soon know. Just wait patiently, anon.

Guest: Oh 7 inches is still no match. In a fic I've read recently, the main char's is like 9 or 10 inches, I don't remember, and I was like 'how the hell you put it in?'

Gin: Me, too!

JohnDevlin That's our Fate *wink*

ReinaFrey36 Nanoha is pregnant so it's understandable. Just wait, she can be more of a princess for you *laugh*

Marvin: Um...I think though Lindy is a futa, she's still a woman to me so yeah, I'm gonna let them call her mom. Besides, it's cool to have two moms!

Sei: I hope you're right about the gene thing teehee. Anyway, I wonder, should I add a child to Signum and Shamal little family? *devil laugh*

Joe: Every woman in the MGLN show is hot af! No one tells me otherwise.

Guest: sweaty and dirty Fate? *screaming intensifies* Sign me the fuck up!

LexiLevine88 Thank you!

Salnar Thank you, darling!

Reka Takamachi Thank you! And sorry that it took a while :)

FateKitty Thanks m8. Love you!

Lupis Suigintou Here you go my lovely #1

To other reviewers that I haven't answered, don't think i didn't see your reviews. I read every single one that popped up in my e-mail notification and every time I did, I smiled like an idiot, I swear! So keep reading my stories and give me your opinions. Love you and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **See the end of the chapter for more notes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! WARNING!**

* * *

**You, me and Vivio**

**0ooo0**

She smoothed the hem of the shirt and traced her palm over the collar. Her eyes gazed lovingly at the small pink shirt, the one her daughter had always chosen to wear to kindergarten. Nanoha was so small back then. She was only five but she had already picked out her own clothes. And the little girl had had such a good taste in dressing. She had known exactly what to choose, what would make her look cute.

Momoko picked up the small pink baby shirt and brought it to her face. She inhaled softly and for a moment she thought she detected a faint sweet smell that was Nanoha's. She rubbed her cheeks against the soft material, recalling the memories when little Nanoha had run from the front door to her open arms; as small arms clumsily wound around her neck, she giggled merrily close to her ears. Momoko clutched her daughter's favorite shirt to her chest and sobbed. It happened too fast. It was like just yesterday, she had bashfully told her of her confused feelings for Fate and now, she had gone out of her embrace, out of her protection.

She missed her. She worried about her. God knew she tried and tried to act normal, tried to sleep and eat. But everyday was sheer torture to her. She ate but it tasted like ash. She slept but the tear-stained face of her daughter haunted her every dream. In truth, she wanted her back. She wanted her child back in her arms. She wanted to tell her that she had forgiven her, that she would welcome her and the baby home with a smile. Momoko bit her tongue to prevent a loud sob. She didn't realize she had wet the shirt in her hands with her regretful tears.

The door suddenly opened and a man slowly crept in. He looked worn. He stood with a stooped posture. His hair was now no more dark brown. It was gray and messy; stray hairs were out of the place. Momoko stared at her husband silently. His eyes had lost their sparks; there were big dark circles under them and she presumed that he, too, had been struggling with sleep.

Shiro closed the door behind him but didn't seem to make any more moves. He stood there, eyes darting back and forth between his wife and the fabric in her hands.

"I thought you said you would never walk in this room again." said Momoko. Her voice laced with disdain.

To her surprise, Shiro cringed. He avoided her eyes and moved to the neatly set bed, where his little daughter had slept on every night. He sat down at the edge and gently placed his hand on the pink pillow.

"I see you've been cleaning her room," he said slowly. "It looks...as usual."

"This room is the only thing I have of my daughter. It is now the only thing that reminds me of her. And I won't let anybody take away the last thing of her that I have in possession." said Momoko sternly. She was glaring at him.

"You think of me as a vile and cruel person…" it was a statement, not a question. "And I don't blame you-"

"What is it that you want, Shiro? You ripped her away from me and now you think you have the right to sit in her room?"

Shiro didn't say anything. He just sat there, listened on. And it only served as fuel to her boiling anger.

"Why did you do that? She's just-" She paused, swallowing a hiccup, "She's just a child!"

Momoko abruptly stood up from the floor. She angrily walked to the door and swung it open. But instead of stomping out, she paused at the threshold. "I hope you're happy with your decision. I hope you eat and sleep well while she's away, probably terrified of what to do right now." She blurted out, panting softly. Shiro was still motionless. And as if defeated, she slowly shook her head, mumbling to herself, "Tell me Shiro, what hurts more, watching your pride crumble or loosing your own baby?", before stepping out, closing the door behind her.

Shiro stayed. And to Momoko's oblivion, he did hear what she last said. Her words were like thousands of needles that plunged blindly at his heart, leaving millions of bleeding holes. She didn't need to ask him for he had been asking the same question over and over for the past few months. He didn't know if she noticed but he, too, had been tortured with the same guilt. Momoko probably never knew that while everybody was away, he had snuck into Nanoha's room, clutching her pillow to his chest and cried. And she should never knew that every night, he clutched the baby socks that Nanoha had worn when she was three in his palms as a sleeping charm to help ease his mind from the misery.

Since that day, his family had been living like ghosts. No one bothered talking any more. Miyuki busied herself at the library in her university and only came home very late at night. Kyouya went to work every morning without much saying than a good-bye and when he left work, he imprisoned himself in his own room. Momoko, his wife, never talked to him any more. In fact, today was the first in months she spoke to him, but every word was venom to his ears. They barely ate together. She and he busied each other until night with the bakery. And the worst thing that he felt ashamed of thinking was the fact that they no longer slept in the same bed. Momoko had moved to sleep in Nanoha's room two months ago.

At first, he was scared to admit that he missed her, his precious baby. But now, he could no longer deny the longing, the worrying he constantly felt. He wanted nothing more than to bring his daughter back but there was this invisible and unexplainable force that held him back every time he dared think of calling her. There was only one thing he knew. He knew that this force wasn't originated from his broken pride any more. He could only blame it on his insecurity and fear. A fear in which Nanoha had been wounded so badly she would never came back to him.

For a time, Shiro had tried to pour all of his anger on Fate and the Halarowns. But he had found it ridiculous to do so when Fate and her family had opened their arms for his daughter while he, her father in blood, couldn't do so. He had tried to hate Fate for causing all of this mess, for stealing his child away but in the end, he knew he was the one that had sent her away; he was the one that had ripped at his own flesh and thrown it carelessly on the street.

Shiro slowly lay down on his side. He gazed at the photo frame of a smiling Nanoha, flashing her perfect teeth. This was when she had graduated from Middle school. The green sailor uniform she was wearing at that time and the pink petals of the cherry blossom falling around her had created a lovely scene. It was a beautiful picture. Nanoha was beautiful, and she was his child.

He closed his eyes and breathed in, recalling the times when Nanoha was still little, when she had been afraid of the boogeyman in those scary stories Kyouya had told her. And he had stayed all night, holding her small body to his chest, telling her stories after stories of princesses and unicorns and all those magical creatures he could come up with. And he had smiled like he did now when her small baby palm had clutched at his shirt as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

0ooo0

"Nanoha, no. Put that back."

"But it's Pop-Tarts, Fate-chan." Nanoha pouted.

"Nope. Put it back." said Fate. She deliberately tried not to look at her girlfriend. Nanoha's pouting face was her weakness.

"But it's the strawberry one…" Nanoha whined, pulling lightly at Fate's sleeve.

"No."

"Fate-chan, you meanie! I don't care. I'm still going to have it!" Nanoha said as she held the box tightly to her chest.

Fate sighed and turned to look at the shorter girl. She immediately dismissed the urge to grab and kiss her. Nanoha was, indeed, pouting. Her little cheeks puffed out; her pink lips pursed; her button nose scrunched up; she looked like a little mouse. "Nanoha, we're not here to buy sweets. And you've been eating too much candy lately. It's not good for your health."

"I can't help it. I just can't stop eating!"

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to. Now give me that box and let's go." Fate reached out, intended to grab the box but she missed when Nanoha had quickly stepped back. "Nanoha…"

Nanoha shook her head determinedly, clutching the box even tighter now. She slowly backed away from the tall blonde, eyes still glued to hers as if she was afraid if she turned around and run now, Fate would catch her and make her drop the box. And she would. Fate was the fastest person she had ever come to know.

Fate put the bag of marshmallow she had been holding into the cart and looked at her girlfriend meaningfully, "Nanoha, come here."

"No. Why do you get to buy that while I don't?" said Nanoha, pointing at the marshmallow bag.

"I didn't get it for myself. It's for the twins."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Would you please come here? We're leaving." Fate shrugged and smiled. She started pulling the cart out of the candy aisle they were in.

"I'm not leaving without this." Nanoha mumbled. She still didn't move.

Fate turned around, regarding the girl before her intently, before saying, "Don't make me do that."

"Do what?" Nanoha glared.

"Snatch that box, put it back where it belongs, pick you up and walk out of here with you wailing on my shoulder." Fate said all that in a monotone voice without any pauses, and still managed a charming grin at the girl.

"You wouldn't…" Nanoha snickered humorlessly. She began to back away again and when she was finally out in the central-aisle, Nanoha looked at her blonde for a fleeting moment before turning left and sprinting toward the check outs.

Fate froze for a moment before she snapped herself out of her shock. And she, too, sprinted after her girlfriend. Nanoha was running a few feet before her. Fate grinned when she thought of the reason she was gradually catching up to the little read head in front of her. Fate was much taller and stronger than her. Her one stride equaled Nanoha's two. But Fate stopped grinning immediately. She quickened her pace, yelling, "Nanoha, stop! Stop running! It's not good for the baby."

And Nanoha stopped abruptly. To Fate's surprise, her girlfriend slowly turned around and walked back to her determinedly. Her face was pretty murderous at the moment.

"Nanoha-"

But before she had even finished her sentence, Nanoha grabbed her wrist and dragged her headfirst inside an empty aisle.

"Why did you yell that out? When there were a lot of people around?" Nanoha accused hotly, jabbing at Fate's chest repeatedly. "You stupid! Stupid Fate-chan!"

"Huh? H-hey!" Fate grabbed her small wrist and yanked it away from her abused chest. And she gasped softly when she saw tears brimming at the corners of Nanoha's eyes. Fate let go of her hand quickly, stammering, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Nanoha quickly turned away and rubbed at her eyes furiously.

"Nanoha? Please look at me." Fate pleaded. To her relief, Nanoha did turn to face her but remain averting her eyes. "Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"Never mind. You don't want me to take this? Fine." Nanoha dropped the box carelessly onto the shelf then pulled away, "Let's go."

"No, I mind. Tell me why you're angry." Fate pulled Nanoha back into her arms, trapping her agaisnt the shelf. She placed an arm on the shelf, right beside Nanoha's head, and the other, she wound it around her waist in order to block any attempts of escape.

"I said it's fine!"

"No, it's not! You're ashamed, aren't you? You're ashamed of being pregnant and afraid of people finding out."

"No. I'm not! I'm just…I-"

"What?"

"I don't know! I don't like it, okay? I don't want people to know!" Nanoha yelled back. She shoved at Fate but the blonde didn't budge. She finally gave up on pushing and mumbled, "Let go."

But before she could protest, Fate had engulfed her in a tight embrace. And she didn't struggle. She clutched at Fate's back and buried her face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. My mouth slipped. I won't do it again." Fate said next to her head.

"No, Fate-chan…I-I don't know…it's just that I'm not comfortable enough to show it…"

"I know," Fate whispered, rubbing her back gently, "I understand, Nanoha."

Nanoha wound her arms around her blonde's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She knew she couldn't hide it forever. She had started noticing the changes to her body. Her thighs and butt had gotten bigger to her liking and her belly had now swelled up to the point she could no longer wear jeans. Now, the only things that could fit her were sweatpants and Fate's over-sized T-shirts, which were much larger than her. She remembered standing in front of the mirror with one of Fate's favorite tee and couldn't help a frown. The neckline was so big that it drooped, barely covered her shoulders and the bottom was so long that it reached pass her thighs. But it did a very good job of hiding the essential part: covered her protruding belly.

A blush crept up her neck and spread over her ears as she recalled Fate's reaction when she accidentally caught her in her shirt. She was trying out clothes that would make both her and the baby feel comfortable under Precia's request. She had tried on Amy's old pregnancy dress but it didn't fit and had made a complete fool out of her. Amy was much older than her when she was pregnant with the twins. Nanoha was only sixteen and she didn't have an athletic body either. So she had decided against Amy's clothes and had opted to borrow her girlfriend's instead. And when she had put on Fate's gray tee and stood staring at herself in the mirror, the blonde suddenly walked in. Upon seeing her in just her baggy tee and nothing more, Fate had become wild. She had jumped her and pinned her to the bed, kissing her hungrily. And they had had lots of sex after that.

The sound of Fate's ringtone startled both girls. Nanoha quickly released Fate as she fished out her phone and answered, "Yes, mom? Yeah, we're on our way now…Um, yeah, sure." Fate cut the line and dropped the phone back in her pocket.

"Let's go, Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she grabbed Fate's hand and gave it a gentle pull.

"You forget something?"

"Huh? No, I don't think so."

"This." Fate grinned. She raised her hand in which held a blue box, shaking it lightly to emphasize.

Nanoha looked surprised for a moment then quickly pouted, puffing her little cheeks out cutely. "Stupid Fate-chan! I hate you!" she marched toward Fate and snatched the Pop-Tarts box from her hand, holding it tightly to her chest again as if she was afraid that Fate was baiting her with another joke, but it turned out she wasn't.

"Come on. Let's go. Mom's waiting." Fate said as she walked them out of the aisle. "Wait, where did I leave our cart?" she asked aloud, scratching her head.

"You're really brilliant, Fate-chan." Nanoha mocked. She began to run back their track along the central-aisle; head swinging left and right to find the cart.

"Whose fault is that, huh?" Fate, too, was mimicking her girlfriend.

"If you didn't behave like a jerk from the beginning, we wouldn't have to do this now."

"We were in the 'Snacks and Candies' aisle, I remember."

"But where is it?" Nanoha said impatiently. Her azure eyes spotted a store clerk inside an aisle. He was loading boxes onto the shelf. "Ah, excuse me, could you show me where the 'Snacks and Candies' aisle is?" She said, stepping in.

The man turned to see her and she let out a small surprised gasp, "Josh?"

"Nanoha?"

"What are you…You work here?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, scratching his head nervously. "Weekends only…" Josh quickly added when he spotted the questioning look in her eyes.

"Oh, right…"

They stood looking at each other awkwardly. Nanoha had yet to recover from her initial shock and Josh was blushing nicely as the girl he liked was standing right in front of him. Fate watched the young man from a far corner with icy-cold dark eyes. She knew this look so well since she once had looked at Nanoha exactly the same as he did now. Slowly, she came stand next to her girlfriend. And as if to reprimand him for the inapproriate staring, she wound her arms possessively around Nanoha's waist.

"Nanoha, who's this?" Fate asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Fate-chan. This is Josh. He works at the café too, as a barista."

"I'm Fate," Fate held out her hand for the man, "Nanoha's girlfriend."

"Oh!" Josh exclaimed. He quickly shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. I didn't know. She never told me…" Josh tried to smile. He ran his hand in his hair awkwardly again.

"That I'm her lover? No, she didn't tell me about you, either." Fate said. She resisted the urge to smirk when she caught the disappointment in his face. The guy was trying hard not to show it but she could tell he was failing because Nanoha suddenly began fidgeting awkwardly next to her. Maybe her little lover had sensed his discomfort, too.

"Lover, you say…" Josh mumbled and averted his eyes as he saw Fate's hand had lowered itself to Nanoha's hip.

"Ah, um…it was nice to see you, Josh, but do you know where the 'Snacks and Candies' aisle is?" Nanoha repeated her question with a much hurried tone this time. She tried to pry Fate's hand on her hip away to only have it squeezed down even tighter.

"Oh, right. Go down three more aisles and you shall see it…" Josh waved his hand to the right.

"Thank you." Nanoha hurried herself out, dragging Fate with her, not bothering to say goodbye to a dumfounded Josh.

"Slow down, sugar," Fate laughed. "Or you're going to bump into someone."

To Fate's surprise, Nanoha didn't reply. The girl hurried over the cart once they found it, threw the blue box in and pushed it toward the check-outs. She didn't even wait for Fate. They paid for their goods and headed home on bus in silence. Fate wasn't sure but she could somehow guess the reason Nanoha was being quiet. She, however, let the silence reign. She, too, was pretty upset herself. She thought she and her girlfriend would tell each other everything. But, no, Nanoha kept the guy a secret. She and him must have been pretty close to call each other first name. Fate bet they talked a lot, too. She wasn't sure if she was jealous or not but she was certain she wasn't happy about how things had revealed themselves today.

"What now?" Fate asked once they had moved inside their room. She watched the other girl take off her pink hoodie and throw it on the bed carelessly. She, too, pulled herself free of her sweatshirt. It was now August and the air had gotten a bit chilly outside.

"Nothing." Nanoha mumbled.

"Don't pull that shit with me."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She gave Fate's a hard glare before turning away, busied herself with hanging the hoodie.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Fate asked quietly.

"There was nothing to tell."

"Oh, yeah? If there was nothing, why did he look at you with hoping eyes like that?"

"Stop it, Fate."

"You feel it too, don't you? Even fools would recognize the way a guy looks at his favorite girl." Fate knew she was sneering but she couldn't help it. "What did you two do behind my back?"

Nanoha's eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious? Do you even think before you talk?" She stopped fumbling with her hoodie and turned to face Fate head-on.

"You let him hope."

"Oh? So what am I supposed to say? 'Josh, don't even think about it. I have a girlfriend.' That?"

"Yeah! You say that. You tell him that!"

"You're ridiculous! He didn't even say he was interested in me."

"You can't just walk around and act like you're still single! You're my girlfriend! You're mine! People need to know that." Fate raised her voice, waving her arms around.

"And who do you think I'm having a child with? Whose child is this, Fate? Is this not enough to prove that you are, in fact, inside me now? Is this not enough to show people that I am claimed?" Nanoha yelled in Fate's face, pointing at her swelling belly. Tears began to fall and she rubbed them away begrudgingly with her sleeve.

Fate froze at those words. She staggered back a few feet, bumping her legs on the bed and falling back. She quickly raised herself up and stared at Nanoha. She was crying silently; her eyes were glistening with water and for a moment, Fate thought she was looking at two beautiful sapphires. Fate looked down as she suddenly felt ashamed. She dropped her head in her hands and just stared at her feet.

Nanoha looked at her girlfriend for a little longer before turning on her heels. She walked to the door and opened it. She intended to, first, just wash her face and then deal with her lover later but Fate's voice held her back before she could even step out.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha. I don't know what has gotten into me…" Fate continued speaking, "Guess I was being stupid. It's just that…I never wanted for you to work at that café. I get insecure when there're so many people around you…I don't know. I just- I'm afraid of losing you." Fate took in a shaking breath and raised her head to look into azure. "I really am sorry…"

Nanoha slowly closed the door to their room and walked to Fate. She stopped in front of her, looking down at wounded red eyes. "You know I love you." She spoke softly. It was a statement.

"I do. I love you, too. I'm sorry…"

Nanoha reached out her hand to caress the blonde's face. She stroked Fate cheeks and pulled her head to her chest. "It's okay. I think I understand this feeling."

"You do?" Fate sniffed quietly as she buried her face in warm chest. She circled her arms around her girlfriend's back and pulled her closer.

"I do." Nanoha smiled. She was now stroking Fate's hair tenderly. She might look tough and all but Fate was only a sixteen-year-old teenager and she could be as fragile as herself sometimes. And Nanoha felt a little proud that she could, after all, comfort her lover once in a while.

Nanoha shuddered involuntarily when she suddenly felt Fate nib at her breasts. She jerked back but Fate arms kept her tight in an embrace. She sighed with contentment as Fate stroked her lower back gently. She laughed to herself and wondered if Fate knew that she needed so badly a good back-massage. "You're being spoiled, Fate-chan…" Nanoha said as she rubbed her face on top of Fate's head, inhaling in her scent. She pressed Fate's face more into her now that the blonde had begun kissing her stomach.

"I'm showing my baby some love." Fate replied between kisses. She pecked the swelling tummy playfully, creating funny noises that made Nanoha squealed in surprise. She then pulled Nanoha down onto her lap and was pleased to see her little lover put her legs on either side of her hips, straddling her thighs. Fate rubbed her hands lovingly at the tummy, admiring the beauty of it. Nanoha's belly wasn't that big yet, but the swell was now visible and she could feel the weight of her growing baby. "Do you think she's big enough to feel me?" Fate asked softly.

"She?" Nanoha smiled knowingly.

"Yes, 'she'. I think it's a girl."

"Hmm, I think so, too…" Nanoha hummed. "What if it's a boy?" She asked suddenly.

"Then I will love him as much." Ftae laughed. But she stopped when she saw a mild disappointing look in Nanoha's eyes. "What?"

"I don't like boys. They're mean." pouted Nanoha.

Fate laughed out loud at the comment and shook her head in defeat. "Not our boy, I guarantee. He will be a wonderful kid and you will love him as much as I do." She, then, lowered her head and kissed the belly lightly.

Nanoha threw her arms around Fate's neck and kissed her head. She gasped softly when she felt Fate's hands now run freely under her shirt and bit her lip when the clasp of her bra made a small 'click' sound. She didn't wait to be asked. She raised her arms and let Fate pull her shirt along with ber bra off. She shivered when the air hit her sensitive and naked skin and quickly wrapped her arms around Fate's shoulders, seeking warmth.

Fate raised Nanoha's breasts in her palm and kissed them. She marveled at their weights and their softness. She knew being pregnant meant bigger hips and breasts but she had never gotten over the fact that her lover's bosom had always been beautiful. She drew one nipple into her mouth and reveled in Nanoha's moans of pleasure. She had read in books that said women's breasts during pregnancy were very sensitive and by suckling on them would enhance unmeasurable pleasure. Thus, Fate carefully and throughout worked on her lover's breasts, coiling her tongue around the taut bud, flexing it with enough pressure and massaging the other breast with the same enthusiastic. She knew she was doing it right as Nanoha couldn't keep her moans.

Nanoha's chest had never felt that sensitive before. It wasn't only because of the fact that she was pregnant, but also because Fate was showing it so much love. Her blonde was showering her two mounts with kisses and caress. She tortured her with teasing licks at the tips, embarrassed her with love bites on the sides of each mount. She was driving her crazy and Nanoha couldn't hide her blush as she felt herself become wetter and wetter second by second. Stopping Fate's torturous ministration by cradling her head in her palms, she tilted it up to kiss her on the lips. She plunged her tongue right into hot mouth, tangling hers with Fate's in a battle of dominance. And she smirked to herself as Fate let out a muffled whimper when her mouth and tongue were dominated. While kissing Fate, Nanoha began running her hands up and down Fate's stomach, looping them under the thin tee of her lover's and cursed silently as the hot muscles of her defined abs rippled under her fingers. She continued her exploration by running her hands up Fate's chest and quickly cupped her breasts in her palms, kneading them roughly. Soon enough, she felt the vibration of Fate's moans on her tongue and the hard bulge stabbing shyly at her thighs.

Nanoha broke the kiss and ignored the whimper protest of her blonde girlfriend. She looked down at Fate's sweatpants and let out a feminine giggle at the big bulge. "Someone's excited…" She whispered seductively and almost laughed aloud when Fate blushed furiously at her playful words. She leaned in again and pecked Fate's cheek lovingly, giggling, "You're so cute, Fate-chan."

"And you're so mean." Fate laughed along with her. She still felt a bit embarrassed every time Nanoha caught her excited despite the fact that they made love very often.

"I'm on top today, Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered in Fate's ears before gently pushing her down the bed.

"Okay…" Fate could only sigh in contentment. In truth, she was usually the one to take the lead so she was very eager to watch Nanoha on top this time.

Now, sitting astride on Fate's lap, Nanoha untied the lace on Fate's sweatpants. She pulled the garment down slowly, along with her black boxers, and gasped when Fate's big cock sprang to life immediately. She swallowed hard and began to rub her palms up and down the shaft. _It feels so hot._

"Nano-ha-, if you keep doing that, I-I don't think I will last…" Fate panted, looking at Nanoha with pleading eyes.

As much as she wanted to see Fate come all over her hands, however, she could no longer hold back her own arousal. Her flower was twitching madly and she could feel hot liquid pool at the bottom of her panties. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed Fate to fill her. And Nanoha raised on her knees and hastily pulled off her underwear. Had she not busied herself with her skirt, she could have caught Fate staring hungrily at her wet slit. After getting rid of almost all of her clothes (except for her kneesocks), she realized that Fate still hadn't taken her shirt off, but her arousal had clouded her mind and urged her to stake her claim on Fate that Nanoha ignored that fact and lined herself on Fate's throbbing shaft. She rubbed their privates together, coating Fate's with her wetness. And before Fate could make any more protest of her stalling, Nanoha sank her body down, taking all of Fate inside in only one thrust. She whimpered softly as she felt herself being stretch so suddenly. It did hurt a bit when she tried to take Fate's huge member so quickly but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt afterward. She felt so whole now that Fate had buried herself deep to the hilt.

"Careful, Nanoha…You could hurt yourself…" Fate groaned and grabbed Nanoha's hips in order to slow her down as her lover was moving up and down too fast. Her eyes kept going back and forth between Nanoha's face and her breasts. Nanoha was gasping; her lips formed into a perfect ring. Fate watched in fascination as Nanoha's breasts were bouncing up and down erotically with every thrust.

Nanoha leaned forward and braced herself on Fate's hard stomach as she ground her hips against Fate's. The position helped Fate's shaft rub on the most sesitive spot inside of her and she whimpered continuously when she felt her orgasm nearing.

Fate felt it, too. The hot, slick inner-walls of her girlfriend were squeezing her, caging her and melting her with their brutal spasms. Fate abandoned her grip on Nanoha's hip as she, instead, used her free hand to rub circles at Nanoha's clit. This earned her a loud gasp from the girl on top of her.

Nanoha's head rolled back, preparing for the coming tremendous orgasm. And with a final thrust to her hips, she arched her back and cried out her climax.

Fate gazed at her lover with fascination and love. She wrapped her arms around Nanoha's shoulders when she finally collapsed on her chest, rubbing soothing circles over her back as the girl slowly rode out her aftershock.

"I love you so much, Fate-chan…" Nanoha panted. She was very much aware of Fate's still inside of her but was too tired to lift her hips up. So she just left her there, still rock-hard and ready.

"I love you too, princess." Fate whispered as she kissed her temple. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, along with a few locks of auburn hair.

The sudden knock on their bedroom door startled both girls, seizing their movement immediately. "Fate? Nanoha?" It was Amy. "Hey, guys, dinner's ready. Hurry down."

"O-okay…" Fate was the one who had managed a reply for Nanoha's voice was too rough right now to even speak. "I guess that's our cue, eh?" She said to Nanoha, who was still pretty much panting on her chest.

Nanoha finally rose and untangled themselves. She immediately covered her mouth from spitting out a laugh as Fate's thing was still very much in vertical position. Upon hearing her snickers, Fate looked down at her crotch and saw what had caused the incidence. She quickly pulled her pants up to hide her embarrassment but the stubborn bulge would still be present even with or without clothes over it.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do now? I can't go out with this!" Fate muttered angrily.

"Indeed, you can't…" Nanoha had stopped laughing and now she seemed to be deep in thoughts. "Lie back down, Fate-chan." She suddenly said.

"What? We can't, Nanoha. They're waiting downstairs." Fate protested.

"Then what do you intend to do with 'that'?" Nanoha pouted, pointing at Fate's crotch. "You want to walk down like this and shout out the truth that we've been having sex, huh? Nuh-uh, I don't think so."

Fate was silent. Her girlfriend was right. Walking down in this state equaled announcing their secret escapade. She groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, draping an arm over her flush face. "But they will come up and we'll be busted if we do it now." Fate whined.

"They won't if we make it quick."

"Huh? Nanoha, what are you doing?" Fate asked and rose up as she felt her sweatpants being pulled and she quickly looked down to see a Nanoha kneeling between her dangling legs.

Nanoha didn't answer. She smiled mischievously at her blonde before moving her attention back to the 'soldier' between Fate's thighs. It was still very hard and was glistening with her release earlier. Nanoha quickly grabbed the base, enjoying a gasp she had forced out of Fate. She closed the distance between her face and the shaft and blew playfully at the tense muscle.

"Wait…H-hold on, Nanoha…" Fate realized a little too late what her girlfriend's intention was as Nanoha had now planted a kiss on the head. "Ahh…" She could only moan softly. She stared as Nanoha began kissing the tip, rubbing her perfect lips against the skin there. Fate panicked a little when a clear substance pooled at the slit of her tip and to her horror, Nanoha licked it clean. "No, Nanoha! What did you do? It's dirty…" She whispered. Despite her protest, Fate had felt wonderful when Nanoha licked her off like that.

Nanoha closed her eyes and savored the flavor of hers and her lover's enssense mixed together. She couldn't believe that a single taste could make her heart flutter violently. She opened her eyes again and looked up at Fate and she was staring back at her with as much intensity. Nanoha lowered her head again and this time, she stuck out her tongue and gave Fate's head a long, slow lick. She kept licking when she felt Fate shudder violently under her spell. She dragged her tongue from the base up to the head, and then resumed her ministration over and over again until she saw Fate's cock produce more of the clear liquid earlier. It pooled at the tip and ran down the shaft, wetting her palm. She knew her lover was close as the shaft was now swelling much more than before and its veins were now visible under the thin skin. And Nanoha threw her last bit of uncertainty out the window as she wrapped her lips around the head and felt Fate jerk abruptly into her. She tried to take her in inch by inch but the rod was too big that she knew she would gagged herself if she pushed in any more. And so Nanoha settled for only suckling the head; the other proportion of her cock, she pumped her palm up and down.

Fate gritted her teeth painfully as she watched Nanoha's performance. Her girlfriend's mouth was sucking at her head eagerly and a growl rumbled in Fate's throat when she gazed at her face. Nanoha's face was flushed; her eyes closed and her brows furrowed as she was so focused on pleasuring her; her dark long eyelashes quivered subtly, resting shyly on her pink cheeks. She occasionally released Fate's head only to flick her tongue at the tip and then quickly wrapping her hot mouth around her again.

"I'm…I'm close, Nanoha…" Fate managed to speak between breaths. She had expected Nanoha to stop the suckling but to Fate surprise, she continued to do it harder. Fate cursed silently as she felt Nanoha's tongue roll in her mouth, lapping at her abused head; her hand was now moving rapidly up and down. "Ugh…N-nano-" Fate grunted and then her shaft burst, spurting jet after jet of hot liquid.

Nanoha was shock when the first jet of come hit her throat but she didn't let go. Instead, she held Fate in her and welcomed her pleasure until she was spent. She finally released Fate's head with a 'pop' and quickly swallowed the hot, thick stuff swirling in her mouth. It tasted a little salty with a hint of honey sweetness. Even when she had already swallowed it down, the lingering smell and stickiness of the substance still stuck on her tongue. At this rate, she would really need the mouthwash.

"Did you swallow it?" Fate asked after a while. She grunted when her girlfriend nodded. Then without letting her register what was happening, Fate grabbed Nanoha's face and kissed her. She dove her tongue inside, swirling it around in hope of stealing some of the remains. She pulled at her lower lip, forcing her mouth open wide for her. And when Nanoha moaned with pleasure, Fate took her chance. She pulled her tongue out with her own and sucked on it hungrily. "It's salty…" Fate mumbled against Nanoha's lips once they had broken the kiss. "I love you…" She, then, whispered as she rubbed their noses together.

"Do you like it?" Nanoha asked, snuggling under Fate's chin.

"Yes, a lot. Thank you." Fate said, squeezing her in her arms.

"We should get dressed and hurry down if we don't want your mom to come up here to get us." Nanoha said, pulling out of Fate and stood up. She walked around to find her clothes. As she was pulling up her skirt, she turned and caught Fate's dazed stare. "What?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you are…"

Fate flashed an innocent lopsided grin at her and Nanoha's heart fluttered. She turned away to hide her blush, "Start dressing, stupid…" She mumbled.

As they helped dressing each other (Fate kept pecking Nanoha's shoulders playfully), they finally managed to look presented. They walked out of their room, down the flight of stairs hand in hand into the dinning room where the Harlaowns had been sitting at their seats. They didn't look please when the girls walked in.

"Sorry, we're late." Nanoha said, looking down at her feet in hope of hiding her blush.

"Sit down already, you two. Mama's so hungry she could eat a cow." Lindy waved her hand at them as she picked up her fork. The chief officer was totally oblivious to the disapproving look her wife was sending her way. She scooped a large amount of mashed potato in her plate and dove in.

"What were you two doing that had taken so long?" Chrono turned from feeding one of the twins to ask them.

"Er…we…"

"We took a nap and forgot the time. Sorry…" Nanoha quickly intervened before Fate went and embarrassed them both in front of the adults.

"That must be one hell of a nap." Lindy joked and immediately received an elbow in her rib from her dear wife. She grunted but didn't make any more comments.

"You girls shouldn't push yourself too hard, especially you, Nanoha." Precia said. She looked at the auburn-haired girl meaningfully, "We will have to arrange a meeting with the doctor soon. I'll talk to Linith." She said and put a piece of steak in her mouth.

Nanoha suddenly realized that it was almost time for her check-up. It meant she would have to go to the hospital and have people prodding at her private. The thought brought her down and she felt her appetite slowly leaving her. But she was suddenly reminded of the fact that she would possibly figure out the gender of her baby this time and this thought lifted her sour mood a little. And then she felt a warm hand link with hers. She turned to Fate and she was smiling at her, the same gentle smile she had fallen in love with. And Nanoha knew that it was going to be alright because Fate would be there. Fate had always been there.

After dinner, Nanoha and Fate had volunteered to do the dishes. At first, Amy had protested, saying that Nanoha need not to worry herself with the chores and that the only thing she should be doing was resting. But Nanoha had had none of it. She was only pregnant. She was not a spoiled child. The Halarowns had done so much for her already. She couldn't just keep taking advantages of their kindness. All of the money Fate and her had earned throughout the summer, they were told to keep it for themselves. Precia and Lindy had paid all of the expenses, including the extra food and Nanoha's pregnancy treatment. She felt like she had owed them a lot and this was the simplest thing she could do to show her gratitude.

After doing the dishes with a few exchanged banters and playfulness, Nanoha and Fate went joining the family in the living room, watching TV. And when the twins began nodding off on their parents' shoulders, Precia stood up and demanded everyone to go to sleep. Nanoha giggled when Fate complained at Precia's order, saying that it was Saturday and she wanted to stay up late a bit to watch TV but her mother had none of it. The doctor gave Fate a look that reminded Nanoha of the time when they were very young, when she had stayed the night and Fate and her had been whining about bedtime.

Leaving no place for them to argue, Fate and Nanoha had to drag their feet to their bedroom, saying haft-hearted good-night to the adults.

"Mom is too much sometimes, I tell you. I'm not a child anymore to go to sleep at ten." Fate pouted as they walked down the hall.

"We're still kids, Fate-chan. Maybe you're mom was just worried about me…" Nanoha smiled. She opened the door when they were at their room and stepped in. "Come on, I'm tired, too." She sat down on bed, pulling Fate with her.

"Okay…"

They changed into pajamas that had been laid out on bed and quickly settled themselves between sheets and blankets. Like usual, Fate let Nanoha rest her head on her chest as she wound her arm around small shoulders and Nanoha held Fate's waist close to her, allowing no gap between them. Nanoha was all set to sleep but the restless movement her lover kept making willed her to open her eyes and stare up at Fate, "What is it, Fate-chan?" She asked.

"Ah…it was nothing. Go to sleep, Nanoha."

"I can't sleep when I know you have something in mind. And don't ask why. I just know."

Fate sighed. She and Nanoha had been too close to the point that it was impossible to hide anything. Just by touching each other, they were able to detect all of the distress and worries their significant other was having. It was a blessing, and also a curse. They couldn't help sometimes worrying the other about their trivial problems.

"So…?" Nanoha stared at her expectantly.

"Well, this is embarrassing to ask, but…um…Where did you learn _that_?" Fate's voice suddenly turned so soft that Nanoha had to strain her ears to catch the words.

"What is 'that'?" Nanoha asked with a quizzical tone to her voice.

"You know…that t_hing_? When we were doing it…" Fate's voice was now so tiny that it reached Nanoha's ears as mumblings. "The _thing_ you were doing with your mouth…" She added. She silently thanked the darkened room for it had helped hiding her furious blush.

"O-oh…" Nanoha stuttered and couldn't help herself but blush, too. "Well, it's…um…I-I saw it on the Internet…and thought that I might try it out a little…" and she suddenly felt ashamed about her not-so-proud secret.

"Y-you watched p-porn?"

"It was Hayate. She sent me the link." Nanoha blurted out. She suddenly felt very embarrassed and vulnerable. She even feared that Fate would think wrongly of her for this. "I-I was only curious and…and…"

"Hey, it's okay," Fate quickly said. She readjusted their positions so that she was now facing Nanoha. "I was a little surprised, is all. And you don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"I just-Wait, you understand? How?"

"I've been researching, too, Nanoha."

As the truth had been revealed, both girls fell into silence. However, they finally broke into laughter soon after.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." Nanoha said after the laughter had died down.

"Seriously, what have you and Hayate been talking about lately?" Fate turned, rubbing her forehead with Nanoha's. "I want to know." She pouted cutely, making Nanoha laugh again.

"Girl talk…" Nanoha breathed out. She snuggled her face to Fate's neck, kissing the skin there lightly.

"Hey, I'm a girl too, you know?"

"Yes, you are. But this is a secret I can't share with you," She spoke softly in Fate's ears, rubbing her stomach gently. "Because it's no fun if you already know." She whispered, biting her lip seductively.

"Oh man, Nanoha, you know how it gets me when you do that!" Fate whined, shaking her head and laughing.

"Hm? Do what?"

"Biting that lip of yours…" Fate sighed, slowly closing the distance between their faces, "It makes me want to bite it myself…" she hovered her parting lips over Nanoha's and smiled when her girlfriend closed her eyes, waiting.

The kiss never came and Nanoha yelped out as she was suddenly pushed on her back. She opened her eyes and stared in shock when Fate was now hovered on top of her, her hands were on her sides, ready for attack.

"Fate-chan, don't- Hyaah!" Nanoha squeaked as Fate's fingers were now poking relentlessly at her sides. She yelped, kicked and pushed at the body above her but Fate was too much of a wall, hard and heavy, that she didn't budge. Her sides were so abused that Nanoha had to moan out her plea, desperately begging for Fate to stop, "Ah…Fate-chan, s-stop…please…"

Fate finally stopped. A part of her was afraid if she continued, it would be dangerous for her lover and their baby. "Don't test me again." She joked, lying down and pulling a panting Nanoha to her.

"Perverted Fate-chan!"

"That's right…"

Nanoha rubbed her face against Fate's chest and closed her eyes. She didn't think she had ever felt this tired before. Maybe it was because of their activity earlier and her pregnancy combined that had worn her out. But it wasn't the usual tiredness. It was a kind of blissful soreness when you were happy to be loved entirely. As she listened to Fate's steady heartbeats, she was startled to have realized that she loved Fate very much, to the point that she could risk anything for her. And she couldn't find the words to describe how happy she felt right now, being in Fate's arm, being loved and cared for.

"What are you thinking, little one?" Fate asked, kissing her head.

"I was thinking that I really, really love you…Like, I'm in deep, deep love with you every single second. It's scary, huh?"

"No, it's not. I'm madly in love with you, too." Fate smiled. She combed her fingers through auburn locks repeatedly, whispering, "At first, I was a little scared. But I'm not anymore. I'm proud to be in love with you; proud to be yours."

Nanoha couldn't say anything more. Instead, she buried her face in Fate's soft chest; hands clutching at her back. Minutes ago, she had wanted nothing but to go to sleep. However, now, her heart ached for Fate, her body yearned for her touch. She wanted Fate, needed Fate to meld with her.

"Fate-chan…make love to me now, please…" she panted desperately.

"I will. I will, Nanoha…" Fate sat up, kissing the girl beneath her passionately. She intertwined their fingers together as she stretched Nanoha's arms over her head, all the while never breaking their kiss. "I'll make lots, lots of love to you tonight…" she whispered, placing her forehead on Nanoha's, dwelling on hypnotizing azure eyes before lowering her head again and kissing pouting lips.

0ooo0

"You did WHAT?" Hayate shouted, standing up.

"Not so loud, Hayate!" Nanoha hissed, pulling Hayate down. She looked around and smiled awkwardly as people were staring at them questioningly. "We're in the mall, okay? Not at your house so that you can scream whenever you like."

Hayate, too, looked around and flashed the same awkward smile. She sat back down at their table, pretending to sip at her drink. And she sighed with relief when the people in the food-section floor returned to their business.

Nanoha and Hayate had scheduled their shopping today, a fine Sunday morning, at the mall downtown. Their initial plan was to drag Fate with them just so that she would carry all of the bags but Fate had turned down the invitation, saying that Signum needed her at the garage. At first, Nanoha was skeptical at her excuse because Fate had never liked going shopping. She had whined and complained every single time they went out for shopping. But when they arrived at Hayate's house, she had known that Fate had been telling the truth. And as if feeling guilty about the fact that she had doubted her lover, Nanoha had given Fate a very long and very sweet kiss on the lips before setting off with Hayate, waving lovingly at a dumbfounded blonde standing in front of the garage.

"Sorry. I just can't believe you would do _it_. I mean…oh my God, Nanoha, you're my hero now."

"Stop it, Hayate."

"Okay. Sorry…Can I ask you this?" Hayate whispered, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, go ahead." Nanoha leaned in, straining her ears.

"Why are we whispering? I find it pretty hard to hear what you're saying and also, we really look suspicious."

"Geez, Hayate…Okay, we don't need to whisper, but don't make it too loud, 'kay?"

Hayate grinned. She leaned back in her seat, picked up a French fry and munched on it leisurely, all the while looking at her restless best friend. "I'm waiting." She finally said.

"What? Waiting for what?" Nanoha said, looking nervous.

"For you to spill the beans, of course."

"Ah…well, Hayate, I won't know what to tell if you don't ask the right questions." Nanoha said, blushing a little.

"Just tell me everything."

"Hayate-chan…" She pouted.

"Alright. Did she come?" Hayate blurted as if it was the most casual thing in the world to say.

Nanoha gaped at the bold words. She quickly closed her mouth and averted her eyes from the intense gaze of her best friend. She could feel the heat spreading to her ears. "Y-yes…" she mumbled.

"Where? On you or in your…you know, mou-"

"I swallowed it." Nanoha quickly said, stopping her friend from saying the word. She then looked down at her lap and started fidgeting.

"Oh. My. God." Hayate's eyes widened. The fry that was in her hand fell on the table. "W-wow! So…How was it?"

"I can't tell you. Ask another question."

"Fine. So…um, did you like it?"

"Y-yes…" Nanoha whispered, smiling timidly at her friend.

"Did she say anything afterwards?"

"She said she liked it and thanked me. Then that night, she asked me how I knew about…" Nanoha paused, looking meaningfully at Hayate, hoping she didn't have to finish her sentence to make her point. To her relief, Hayate nodded in understanding. "And I said you gave me the link." She hastily completed her answer.

"WHAT? Why did you do that?" Hayate shouted again and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth as people had turned to them again. "She would probably kill me once we return." She whined after a while, face-palming herself.

"No, she won't." Nanoha giggled at her bestfriend's antic, "It turned out, Fate-chan's been looking up those things, too. She told me last night."

"Really? That little…" Hayate sighed with relief. She wiped an imaginary sweat away from her forehead, making the auburn beauty before her laugh.

"Hayate?" Nanoha timidly called her friend after some laughing.

"Hm?"

"Is it bad that I like to do it? Because I really like it." She quickly said. She did like it a lot. Hearing Fate's moans and watching her facial expression when she climaxed in her mouth had been enough to make her a worthless puddle. She loved seeing Fate strip off her usual serious façade and bared herself to her.

"Honey, nothing is bad about it. You love her. You want to make her feel good. Well, she felt good so it's a good thing to do. And you like it, too…So, don't feel ashamed of yourself just because you love to pleasure your partner." Hayate said as she squeezed her friend's hands in hers.

"Thank you, Hayate." Nanoha smiled brightly. She now felt no shame of showing her true desire thanks to Hayate's words and she was really grateful to be able to tell her best friend everything without fearing she would look down on her. Hayate was one of the few people Nanoha had trusted completely. "Hey, Hayate, how do you know about it?" Nanoha asked after a while, munching on her salad.

"I know everything, Nanoha-chan." Hayate puffed out her chest and smiled smugly at the beauty sitting opposite her.

"But _how_ do you know? You can't just surf the Internet casually and suddenly it comes out of nowhere in front of your face."

"Nanoha-chan, things could possibly happen that way, mind you. But to tell the truth, I happened to know about it by a certain someone. This is top-secret. You must not tell anyone, even Fate-chan." Hayate suddenly turned completely serious. She grabbed Nanoha's hands to draw her attention to her, "Swear it!" She barked.

"What is it, Hayate? I don't-"

"It is the matter of life and death!"

"What? Stop joking around, Hayate. It's not funny!"

"I'm not joking! You must swear that you won't tell anyone or I won't tell you. Choose!" Hayate was now almost crushing her hands with her grip.

"Even Fate-chan?"

"Even Fate-chan!"

Nanoha bit her lip nervously. It wasn't easy hiding something from her lover and she didn't want to hide either. She and Fate had agreed to tell each other everything and she didn't want what happened at the grocery store to repeat again. It wasn't because she had intended to hide away Josh. There was really nothing about him to tell Fate except that one time when he had stood up for her. But Nanoha had decided that Fate didn't need to know. And that was it. Nanoha hadn't even known of Josh's feelings for her until yesterday, when he had looked at her blushing and when he had had that great sadness in his eyes when Fate had told him she was her girlfriend. Long story short, she didn't want to see Fate get upset again just because she couldn't tell her something.

"Well?"

Hayate's voice broke her out of her trance and she snapped up to look at her friend. Friends and family didn't call her 'Nanoha the Cat' just for fun. Aside from the way she talked and acted like a cat, Nanoha was famous for her curiosity. And the one person that had always known how to push her button was Hayate. She couldn't stand it when Hayate baited her with such delicious secrets. Nanoha called her friend nosy and all but she knew she wasn't any better.

"Okay, I swear. Now, tell me." And her curiosity had won this time. Or had it ever lost, she didn't care.

"Say the words. Say that you swear you won't tell anyone about it, even Fate-chan."

"Fine. I swear I won't tell anyone about what Hayate's about to say, even Fate-chan. Happy now?"

"Yes. Okay, it was from Shamal-" Hayate began slowly but was cut off by the redhead in front of her.

"Wait, what? Shamal told you about it?" Nanoha exclaimed. Her eyes were now the size of an almond.

"Not exactly…She told her friend through the phone and I happened to _overhear_. It happened weeks ago. I was going to their room to ask for some medicine for my cold and she was already on the phone with that friend. I heard she said 'feeling good' and then something tasted something…" Hayate stopped to take her breath and then continued, "Before she stopped abruptly and asked me what I wanted. And after giving me the medicine, she shut the door and I couldn't hear anymore…"

"Her conversation on the phone had intrigued me and you know me, I have to get the answer at all cost." She continued talking, "So, because she was using the landline, I figured I could use the one in my room to eavesdrop a little…"

"Oh my God, you didn't…"

"I did. I picked up the phone very, very gently and thank the Goddess, she didn't notice. So, yeah, she was talking with her female friend animatedly about _it_and she didn't even know her sister-in-law was listening very intently…" Hayate laughed out loud, slapping at her thighs excitedly. She was too caught up by the joy of telling Nanoha the story that she didn't notice people staring at her with an annoyed look. "She and Signum, they've been doing it for months now. But what disgusts me the most was when she talked about how Signum had looked like at that moment. I swear to you, Nanoha, I had wanted nothing more than to throw the phone as far away from me as possible but I couldn't because Shamal would then find out that I was eavesdropping…So, I had to listen to them til the end. It was a nightmare, I tell you. I'm still living it, now." Hayate panted. She looked as if she was reliving that incidence again in her mind right now for the horror in her face had told her away.

"Wow! Hayate, you're in really deep this time, aren't you? If they ever find out…" Nanoha deliberately drawled out her words. She was enjoying the look of pure horror in her friend's face and she couldn't help but marvel. Not so many people could pull that look to Hayate's face. _Shamal must be very scary sometimes._

"They won't because you swore. You did, Nanoha. You did." Hayate was sweating bullets now.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Nanoha laughed. "Wow! I could never have thought Shamal and Signum would try it. It is a shock to me." She continued in a low voice.

"Tell me about it. Ugh…disgusting! Let's stop talking about it."

They laughed out loud again, unintentionally drawing more unnecessary attention from people around them. Nanoha thought about the ever so stoic Signum and the face she would make at that time and couldn't help but cringe. She now had understood how Hayate had felt. It was an absolute nightmare. There was no doubt. She quickly shifted her thoughts to other matters. She smiled when she imagined going home to try on the new dress she had just bought and how Fate would react when she walked downstairs, swaying a little here and there to show off her dress. It was a lovely blue skater dress with long lace sleeves and a tiny belt under her breasts. It was very elegant and feminine and she had looked very beautiful in it, according to Hayate's words. And it would also support her growing belly.

"So, do you know about the gender of your baby yet?" Hayate suddenly asked.

"No. But we will, soon. I'm having a prenatal care next week. And hopefully, the doctor will give me and Fate an accurate answer. Fate's mom said we could detect the baby's gender at week sixteenth…"

"Cool! Are you excited?"

"Yeah…I am." Nanoha smiled tenderly, involuntarily rubbing at her belly.

"What do you think? A girl or a boy?" Hayate smiled, too, when she caught the act.

"I and Fate both think it's a girl. And I really hope so because I really don't like boys."

"Careful, Nanoha. You'll end up with what you hate." Hayate laughed. "So, aren't you going to tell Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan about it?" The short-haired brunette, then, turned serious as she looked her friend in the eyes. "It's been months."

"I know. I want to tell them in person, though. I missed the chance to tell them at school. I think I owe them enough to wait for them to return and tell them face to face."

"I see…" Hayate hummed. "Man, it's great when you're rich, isn't it? Spending your summer abroad in the most beautiful places in the world, what could be better?"

"You bet. Where do they travel to this year?" Nanoha asked. She didn't have a fond memory of her last school year. She and Fate were just too busy worrying over the baby that everything concerning their friends was a blur to her.

"Venice, then Paris and they will be staying in Hawaii until the beginning of the new term."

"That's convenient. I could tell them on the first day at school…" Nanoha said thoughtfully. She placed a finger under her chin, thinking of ways to approach the subject.

"Sounds like a plan…Hey, we should get going. It's almost noon." Hayate said. She grabbed hers and Nanoha's shopping bags in her hands and stood up.

"It's fine, really, Hayate. Let me carry half of those." Nanoha stood, too, and walked along side her friend.

"Nah. You get away from me. Don't let my appearance fool you. I can take care of this much."

Nanoha shook her head and laughed at her best friend as they quickened their pace to the exit. The sun was warm and the sky was a vast blue. Trees had begun to turn their colors, from lush green to yellow and orange. Nanoha pulled her wool jacket tighter when a wind blew past her auburn hair as they walked through the park. She watched as it lifted up some dried leaves on the sidewalk, swirling them around above the pavement and finally letting them fall back to the ground with grace.

Nanoha smiled. Fall was on their doorstep and she was gladly to welcome it. She wasn't sure why it was her most favorite season but she had had a very fond memory of fall. It was in this same park that Fate had confessed to her. It was a late afternoon in September, they were walking home together as usual and Fate had suddenly wanted to take a troll through the park. They had walked side by side through tall trees, surfing the yellow leaves under their feet with every steps. There hadn't been anyone nearby at the time and Nanoha could still remember how nervous she had felt at that moment. Fate was so close beside her; their fingers had brushed lightly and yet, she hadn't dared taking her hand. And then it had happened very fast: Fate suddenly turned, grabbed her face and without a warning, she kissed her on the lips. Nanoha had dropped everything she was holding to the ground, letting the leaves swallow her school bag, and quickly ran her hands through blonde locks, pulling Fate closer to deepen their kiss.

She giggled softly as she recalled their aftershock. Fate had released her immediately and stammered for words but she had been ahead of her lover. Nanoha had drawn Fate in and kissed her softly on the lips again, slowly whispering in her ears, "To whatever you were trying to say, it's always a 'yes'." And Fate had smiled that tender smile and leaned in to kiss her back. Nanoha was certain that the scenery had looked beautiful, with orange feathery leaves falling around them, covering them from others' curious eyes. Their figures blended together under the thick canopy of trees and only a few rays of light dotted their clothes as they stood kissing, having no care in the world.

"Hey, stop dreaming and focus on where you're walking, 'kay? It's dangerous to do that on the street, Nanoha-chan!"

Hayate's voice interrupted her daydream and she could only smile apologetically at the short-haired brunette beside her. She suddenly missed Fate immensely and her feet automatically picked up their pace. She wanted to throw herself in Fate's arms and stay there forever and she wanted it now. Nanoha wondered if her cheesy desire had anything to do with her pregnancy because she was sure she had never been this needy. She was clingy, yes, but not this desperate for intimacy.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called out as she saw her blonde in front of the garage. She didn't wait for her reply as she ran and threw herself at her, hoping Fate would catch her before she fell and embarrassed herself in front of everyone. And to her delight, Fate easily caught her in her arms.

"Nanoha!" Fate cried breathlessly at the sudden attack. "Be careful, will you? And I'm all sweaty and dirty, I'll ruin your clothes." She quickly pried her oily hands away from the girl before her.

"I like you like this." Nanoha stubbornly pushed her body closer, trying to kiss Fate's neck and she huffed in frustration as the blonde kept moving her head around to avoid her.

"Alright, you two love-birds, won't you let people rest their eyes a little? Too many hearts throwing my way…" Hayate laughed, standing at the front door. "You know what, I'll go make some tea." She said before disappearing into the house.

"What's wrong, Nanoha?" Fate asked once Nanoha had let go of her. She was now wiping her hands with a cloth.

"Nothing. I just missed you." Nanoha said, sitting on a tool nearby. "Hi, Signum." She waved her hand when she caught the pink-haired mechanic carrying a load of wooden box and smiled as the woman nodded curtly at her.

"Well, okay…I missed you, too." Fate said, pinching Nanoha's nose when she passed by to pick up a wrench and laughed merrily when the beauty pinched her back on her arm.

"So how was shopping?" Fate asked as she dove inside the car's front, using her wrench to work on something Nanoha had no idea of.

"It was fun. Seriously, Fate-chan, you are probably the only person in the world who doesn't like shopping."

"I like it sometimes, though…"

"Don't even try, Fate-chan."

"Fine, fine…"

"Hey guys! Your drinks!" Hayate cheerfully announced as she carefully walked in the garage; in her hands was a tray of ice tea.

"Thanks, Hayate." Nanoha, Fate and Signum simultaneously said as they took their drinks.

"Oh, and Shamal wants me to tell you to call home and say that you guys are going to have lunch at my house…Hey, stop! Don't talk to me. Talk to the boss." Hayate held up her hands quickly at the attempt to protest of both of her best friends.

"I'll call mom." Fate said and fished out her phone from one of the many pockets in her pants.

"It's been a while, isn't it? Having you two at lunch with us." Signum said, putting her now-empty glass back on the tray. She, too, wiped her hands clean on a cloth, saying, "That's enough for today, I guess. Let's see what's for lunch."

"She's not very happy with you, you know?" Hayate said, stopping herself in time from snorting at Signum's pause in footstep. She then turned to Fate and Nanoha, "She asked this genius to buy some cheese since we have run out of it but for unknown reason, she forgot, apparently."

"I'll go buy some now." Signum said, grabbing her jacket.

"You're very fortunate that I have remembered and already bought it." Hayate smirked at her sister. She then held out her hand, waiting.

Signum frowned slightly then reached inside her jacket and pulled out her wallet. She then dropped a ten bill in the waiting palm of her little sister. And without a glance back, she strode to the door at the back of the garage.

"Only ten? I've saved you from sleeping on the couch, you know?" Hayate called after her sister but the mechanic had already disappeared behind the wooden door. "She's greatful but too embarrassed to say." She then snorted.

"Come on. Let's help Shamal set the table." Nanoha stood, pulling Fate and Hayate with her.

0ooo0

Nanoha and Fate walked home hand in hand, laughing softly. Nanoha looked down at the bag she was holding, saying, "It's beautiful! They will definitely love it!"

After lunch, Hayate's older brother, Zafira had asked Fate and Nanoha to give the Harlaowns his gift as a thank-you to Precia from helping him with his injured arm. It was a beautiful wooden cuckoo clock with two pine-shaped pendulums at the bottom. The wood was polished so that it shined even in the dark. At first, Fate had refused the gift, knowing that her mother would have said the same thing if she was present but Zafira had insisted she give it to her mother. Shamal and Signum also had encouraged her to take the gift and Fate had felt like if she kept on refusing, It would be an insult to her generous host and also, an insult to such a beautiful handcraft. So finally, she had gladly received it. They'd stayed a little later to play board games with the Yagamies and then set off to go home at six, saying they needed home to help prepare dinner.

"Yeah. They will. Zafira is really talented! Chono's twins' beds were his creation, did you know?" Fate asked.

"Really? I didn't know. Then I guess all the wooden furniture in Hayate's house is also his work…"

"It is, indeed."

"Shamal cooking is really great, isn't it?" Nanoha changed the subject as they could see their house from afar.

"Yeah, it's almost as good as my mom's." Fate laughed, "But I must admit, no one makes the better pie than Nanoha's mom. She's the best!" She continued with the same cheerful voice.

And Nanoha was suddenly silent. At the mention of her mom, she felt something heavy drop in her stomach. She might look okay from the outside, but inside, she still missed her family very much, especially her mother. She missed her warm embrace, her tender smile, her loving caress...She missed their baking lessons, missed their exchanged confidences…She missed everything she was no longer have.

"Nanoha? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Fate-chan…"

They walked in silence until they reached the front door. Fate opened the door for them and let Nanoha pass first.

"Fate? Nanoha? Is that you two?" It was Precia's voice from the living room. "Why don't you girls come in here…"

"A minute, Mom." Fate said as she took of her shoes and placed them in the drawers.

Nanoha paused momentarily as she stared at a pair of shoes next to the drawers. It was female shoes and was deadly familiar. But before she had the time to figure out whose shoes were they, Fate had pulled at her arm, reminded her that Precia and Lindy were waiting for them in the living room. Nanoha quickly put her shoes inside the drawers and quickly followed Fate into the living room.

She nearly dropped the bag in which held the wooden clock as she gaped at the woman sitting opposite Precia and Lindy. She could feel Fate stopped dead beside her as well. She suddenly felt her head sway a little at her emotion was rising. The woman turned to greet her with that same loving gaze and Nanoha seemed to have lost herself in azure eyes; the same eyes she had inherited from her mother.

"Hello, sweetling…"

"M-mom…"

* * *

**AN:** Hello! Long time no see. I'm so glad to see you guys again!

First, I want to explain why I changed my name. It's because my nosy cousin suddenly decided she joined and because my last name was pretty recognizable, I was afraid that she might find me (trust me, she's crazy). So, I changed it.

Second, I know this chapter didn't have much plot-development but I want to take it slow. So, don't rush, just stay with me til the end. (Oh, I hope you enjoy the smut lol)

Third, I'm going to start a new one-shot. It's also NanoFate and it will be about spies and thieves and a lot of action. I'll be working on it next week (I hope).

So, that's it! Thank you for reading and don't forget to give me some feedback. See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about Lindy and Precia's past, not much plot development though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nanoha.**

* * *

**You, me, and Vivio**

**Chapter 7**

0ooo0

She closed the door quietly and turned on her heels, walking downstairs. She went to the kitchen and saw her two mothers sitting on the tools at the kitchen island, in their hands were two smoking mugs in which Fate assumed was black tea. They stop talking to each other and turned to look at her, and they smiled gently. Precia tipped her head slightly to her left, silently asking Fate to sit down on an empty stool beside her. Fate gave her mother a tiny nod as she walked toward the two women.

"Would you like some tea, sweetie?" Precia asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, mom," Fate answered, trying to look comfortable.

"That was very nice of you to offer them some private earlier, Fate," Lindy said through her sips of tea, "They have lots to catch up with…"

"Relax, kid. She's going to be alright. It's her own mother after all," chuckled Precia. She patted Fate on the back.

"She's just like you, Precia, always so worried."

"Are you sure? I think she's a copy of your teenager self," Precia teased her wife. She giggled softly as Lindy leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Fate frowned a little. She cleared her throat at her mothers, gently reminding them that she was, in fact, still present here.

"Look at that attitude! It's you who gave her that serious face," Lindy said and laughed out loud at two very annoyed faces of her wife and daughter. "Okay, okay, I was only joking. Geez…"

"Mom, please be serious! It's not funny. Nanoha can get very emotional when talking about her family, and now her mother is here…" Fate paused. She looked down at her own hands; her fingers twisted tensely with each other. "I…I just don't want to see her sad again."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Precia sighed. She wheeled Fate's head in her direction and pulled her into her chest, stroking her blonde head. "I guarantee you it's going to be okay. Momoko's here to bring good news."

"Really? What do you mean, mom?" Fate looked up innocently at her mother. She received a smile instead of any answers.

"I'll let Nanoha and you talk about this later. It's more appropriate, I guess," Precia said. She winked at Fate and pinched her nose playfully, "Now drop that long face and smile at us more or your mother will continue to tease me about giving you genes."

"Well, I'm not complaining. I have good genes." Fate laughed genuinely at her mothers as they both simultaneously pouted. She slowly pulled out from her mother's embrace. She looked at them both and suddenly realized how lucky she was to call them her mothers. They were always there for her, through thick and thin. And Fate know no matter what happened, she could always come back to them, asking for advice and comfort. She felt warm at her chest at the fact that she loved them just as much as they loved her.

"Okay, jokes aside, we're getting to business now," Lindy said. She stood up and poured her and Precia's mugs more tea. "You sure you don't want any tea, kiddo?" She asked Fate and mumbled an 'okay' when Fate shook her head no.

"What business, mom?" Fate asked. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Her stomach gave a funny churn of a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She regretted a little at saying no to a cup of hot tea. She surely needed something warm to calm down her nerves. She wished for a false hope that this 'business' wouldn't involve her and Nanoha.

Lindy set the mugs down on the kitchen island in front of her and her wife. She rearranged her tool so that hers and Precia's were next to each other, facing Fate's. "Look, kid, your mother and I both agreed that it's time to tell you something important," She smiled at Fate, wrapping an arm around Precia's shoulders. "We hope you find this useful for the future…"

"Oh, please tell me you guys are not pregnant!" Fate exclaimed before her mother could go any further.

"Huh?" Lindy's face was blank. She quickly looked over at Precia. Her eyes widened and her mouth slowly became slack.

Precia looked dumbfounded, staring at Fate for a few seconds, then she turned to look at her wife. The realization finally dawned on her and she couldn't help spitting out a laugh. "What? Lindy, no! I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" Lindy blinked. She looked a bit disappointed, just a little bit.

"God, no! Fate, I have no idea why you think that was a funny thing to joke about," blushed Precia. She chided Fate, but her eyes had betrayed her words.

"I'm…I'm sorry, mom. It wasn't a joke, really. I, for a minute there, thought that you guys were…" Fate mumbled bashfully. She was blushing rather nicely, and she knew that. She wanted nothing right now than to run away and lock herself in the bathroom, and not coming out for the rest of the night.

"Okay, that's enough false jokes for tonight. Lindy, dear, please stop staring at me like I have grown two heads," Precia said, pushing at her wife's shoulder.

"Yes, of course! Let's go back to where I was saying," Lindy finally teared her eyes away from the doctor. She focus her attention to Fate again, "Fate, your mother and I wanted to tell you what happened twenty-five years ago."

Fate was completely still. She sat straight up, staring intently at her mothers. She swallowed nervously as her moms looked down at their joined hands. Precia gave Lindy's hands a squeeze and kissed her cheek. Lindy smiled back at her. For a moment, they were silently looking at each other; Fate could see the love so powerful in their eyes.

"You are sixteen now, and I think you have the right to know about this," Lindy spoke again, "It is not something we're proud of, to say the least, but consider the circumstances at the moment, we think it is now the time. Fate, your mother and I were once in the same situation as yours right now."

Fate's red eyes widened. She didn't say anything despite the fact that her mind was running at full speed, demanding an explanation. She held her breath, looking at her mother, waiting patiently.

"When we were seventeen, we made a big mistake."

0ooo0

_Twenty-five years ago…_

"Lindy!"

Lindy turned around and caught a breathless girl running her way. She quickly ran to her, and when they met, she pulled off her scarf and wound it around the other girl's neck. "You're okay? I was worried. Where is your scarf?" She said, pulling the other girl's bare hands into her own, rubbing them gently. She notice a red nose and wet eyelashes as Precia stared at the ground. "Where is your bags?"

"I'm sorry, Lindy. I'm really sorry…" Precia said between hiccups.

"What are you saying?"

"I can't go with you. I can't do it!" Precia sobbed louder now. She still didn't look up at her.

"What do you mean you can't? We talked about this, didn't we?" Lindy rasped. Her eyes stung and her lips quivered. She squeezed the small hands in her palms, demanding an answer. "Look at me!"

"He knew, Lindy. He knew…everybody knew…" Precia cried, pulling her hand away to weep at her tears.

"H-how…?"

"I don't know…" Precia shook her head repeatedly. She kept rubbing her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. She stepped forward and hugged Lindy, burying her face in her thick, rough jacket, "He locked me in my room. I climbed out and ran to you. I can't let you wait under the snow like this."

Lindy was speechless. _He knew? But how? What are we going to do now?_ She slowly raised her arms and framed them around small, quivering shoulders. She pulled her tight to her chest, buried her face in damp purple locks. Some snowflakes rested gently on their heads and shoulders, wetting their clothes, as they stood close to each other, sharing little heat on a winter evening. "Let's go now. I have some clothes for you, too. We can share." Lindy pulled at the hand on her chest.

Precia didn't budge. She kept crying, shaking her head in rejection. "I don't have any money…" She hiccupped.

"I do. We can catch the train now. It's not too late."

"No, Lindy, it's not enough. We need more money."

"I'll make more. You just have to come with me. Please, Precia?" Lindy pleaded.

"I can't. He'll find us and he'll kill you. You don't know what he's capable of."

"He's not going to find us…"

"He will! My father is a fearsome man. He has acquaintances. He has people everywhere," Precia sobbed even harder now; her face was wet with tears; her lips was dry and purple due to being out in the cold for too long. She was pulling at Lindy's jacket desperately, begging her to see her reasons. "He had threatened that if I ran away with you, he'd find and kill you. He said it himself."

"But-"

"Please…I can't let him do that. I can't Lindy…" Precia rasped before her knees gave out, and she fell to the carpet of snow underneath.

Lindy jumped. She quickly knelt down and pulled her girlfriend up. She was so shock and angry that she didn't pay attention to Precia's state. The girl was wearing a dress underneath her thin coat. She didn't have gloves or hat or a scarf to keep her warm. Lindy looked down and saw Precia didn't even have boots; she was wearing a pair of sneakers. Lindy gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe she had let her girlfriend standing in a snowy night without so much to keep her warm. She quickly pulled off her jacket and draped it over Precia's shoulders. "Let's go somewhere and get you something warm to drink," she said.

But before she could pull her along, Precia jerked her hand out of her hold. She looked scared. "I can't, Lindy. I have to get back before anyone finds out I'm not in my room," Precia said. She pulled the jacket tightly together as a chilling wind blew at her shaking body.

"I'm not letting you go back to that place!" Lindy raised her voice, looking at her girlfriend with determination. She gripped her arm and pulled at her again. "Let's go! It's too cold out here."

To her surprise, Precia pulled away from her. "I'm sorry, Lindy. I just can't…" tears once again rolled on her beautiful face, "This is it. This is good-bye…Thank you for everything."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Thank you for showing me what love is about. I love you. I always will…" Precia smiled at her, a broken smile. She looked so beautiful at that moment, with her cheeks flushed a radiant pink, her pale smooth skin seemed to glow in the dimly lit park, and the pure white snow surrounded her small figure, turning her into an angle. Then, she turned on her heels and ran away, away from Lindy.

Lindy knew her heart had broken right at that moment, when the girl she loved, the only person she cared about walked away from her. She stood there, unmoving; the icy snow rapped against her mercilessly. She didn't know how long she had stood there, in the middle of the park, alone, but when the sound of the night owls jerked her out of her turmoil, Lindy looked down at her feet and realized they were almost frozen. She couldn't feel her toes or fingers; her face was now cold and hard for the tears had turned into ice. She couldn't feel her breath, couldn't feel her heart. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

0ooo0

Precia sat in her room, looking at herself through the mirror as a maid dutifully brushed her long hair. She looked at herself, but her eyes seemed to lose their souls. Same violet eyes, but there was no cheerfulness like when they had looked at Lindy, only sadness and agony remained.

"You look so beautiful today, miss Precia!" The maid smiled at her.

She didn't even glance at her. She knew the maid was just bluffing. She knew everyone in the mansion was trying to make her feel better for she had been a ghost at her own home these past few months. She woke up to a cold room every day. There were the maids came in and out occasionally to check on her, to attend to her needs. Her father, the man she despised and feared, only came home for dinner, then set off to his office again. Ever since her mother's death years ago, he had changed completely, from a loving father to a cold, terrified man.

Her family was very wealthy. Her mother was the daughter of the mayor; she was one of the most beautiful woman in town. But her beauty wasn't the only thing that capture local men's hearts. She had the brain. She graduated university in the top-five potential students, majoring in humanity. She fell in love with a factory worker, a man with great ambition that surpassed all of the boys his age. Their love story met countless obstacles, but with love and patient, they managed to change the mayor's point of view and gain his blessing. Her father had proved to be a talented man. With help from his loving wife and her family, he established his own business, and soon enough became the wealthiest man in town. They were a happy family, she had thought.

When she was twelve, her mother became sick. Although her father threw all his money at each and every doctor's feet, they had all shaken their heads, looking at her mother with sadness. Her mother passed away a year later, bringing grief and hopelessness. Her father stopped smiling. He didn't talk to anyone anymore, curled up and locked himself to his study. Rumors were everywhere, saying it was the father that killed the mother, and that she was a loved child of her mother. She, a young teenager, had become an outcast. No kid at school talked to her. They were afraid of her heritage, of the man her father had become, ruthless and blood-lusted. Her only friend was a stray cat who one night sneaked into her room to seek shelter from the rain. She was the odd one out in everything, even in her own home. And for once she had thought that it was her fate to be alone forever, until one girl came and changed her life.

She met Lindy for the first time when the girl was the gardener's apprentice. Her friend, the stray cat, had injured his ankle, and Lindy was the one who help him. At first, Precia was very doubtful. She wouldn't let Lindy touch her cat or herself. But through time, and also through Lindy's desperation of befriending, they became friends. It was a secret friendship; nobody knew about the master's daughter and the gardener's apprentice had been talking and hanging out together. And the years went by, they slowly developed something more than friendship.

"Miss, master has returned," The maid said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Precia get off her bed and walk out of her room. She followed the maid into the dining room and sat in her chair, across from her father's.

"Good evening, Precia," Her father said, giving her a fleeting look.

"Good evening, father."

And they said no more as they started busying themselves with the food. This had become the norm in this house, where she and her father would exchange short greetings and help themselves with their dinner. The last time they had a decent conversation felt like a decade ago to her.

Precia looked down at her plate, a sudden disgust and nauseous feeling washed over her. She'd been having sickness lately, and she hardly touched her food. But she had to try eating because she needed nutrients more than anyone else. She had only put a piece of steak in her mouth when her father spoke again.

"That girl came banging at my door again, demanding to talk to me," He chewed on his steak, not looking at her.

Precia nodded but said nothing. She knew exactly who her father was talking about.

"She wanted to see you," He continued, looking at her now, "Talking as if she's a part of this family…" He sneered, throwing a disgust look at her.

"You know she is."

"How dare you?" Her father dropped his fork with a loud clang and glared at her. "I'm warning you…"

"No matter how hard you try to conceal it, Lindy is a part of this. She's the father of my child, father!" Precia dropped her fork as well and was now staring head-on at her father.

"Silence!" He roared, ramming his fists on the table, knocking his glass of wine over; the red liquid spilled, staining the white cloth a blood-red color. He was heaving; his breath puffed out from his nostrils in waves; his face was purple; his mustache curled up into an arch as he sealed his lips together, trying to suppress his anger.

"The lady is done with her meal," He said softly after a while, refusing to look at her.

Precia automatically stood up. She walked past the servants, leading herself toward the double door. She heard her father also stand up but didn't turn to bid him goodnight. She opened the door and walked out, only sparing the maid at the door an indifferent glance. She walked straight to her room and locked the door. She knew it was a useless act; the maid and her father had the spare keys to her room in case she decided to do something foolish one day. However, she didn't care right now. She wanted privacy, and locking her door did at least make her feel comfortable.

Precia was angry. She wanted to throw something and watch it crash, but she had run out of things to destroy. She recalled countless times she had crashed things in her fury: glasses, vases, plates, porcelain dolls, and many more. Her once girly room was now empty and lifeless; the stuffed animals her parents bought her when she was a child lay huddle in the corner, forgotten; light purple wallpapers had come apart, revealing the ugly brick wall. The room was cold, and it was hard to believe there was actually a person living in there. But Precia didn't think she would call this living. Her soul had vanished and her heart a frozen stone the day she bid goodbye to Lindy. However, Precia knew the reason why she still kept on going, kept on surviving. It was for the child growing I her tummy, the only thing connected her to Lindy.

Ever since that snowing day, she had tried every possible way to cut tie with Lindy. But, oh, the girl was stubborn. Lindy wouldn't give up. She kept coming here, banging on the gates, yelling her name. Despite being treated harshly by the guards, Lindy wouldn't leave her spot. When slamming at the gate had come to naught, she changed tactic, sneaking in the garden at the back of the mansion and throwing rocks at Precia's window. Precia had had to summon all of her will power to stay in bed. She remembered tearing up at the sound of the rocks hitting against her window, knowing that the only person she cared about was just a few feet away, desperate to talk to her. But Precia had curled up and buried her face to her pillow, willing herself to ignore her lover. Then everything had gone quiet again, and Precia let out a strangled sob as she knew Lindy had gone away.

Until now, she still questioned her action of telling Lindy about the baby. Was it a right decision, she wasn't so sure anymore. It didn't change anything, it got worse, and her and Lindy were both hurting. If she hadn't tell Lindy, maybe it would have hurt less. If Lindy hadn't know about this, she would have given up already. But no matter what, Precia knew her lover. After all, it was the determination in Lindy that pulled her towards her. Lindy made her fall in love with her, and she couldn't resist.

Precia fell on her bed and closed her eyes, and Lindy's face emerged from deep within her mind: her smile, her blue eyes, the unwavering look she held on her, her straight nose and the little freckles dusted her cheeks, her teal hair, and her lips. Precia longed to kiss them, to taste them and have them on her body. She shuddered involuntarily thinking about how hot and moist those lips had felt on her flush skin. She bit her lip to suppress a moan when she thought of the heated gaze Lindy had given her every time they made love. Those memories of them she would treasure until her last breath. She would put it in a jar inside her heart and keep it there, away from the world's cruelty.

0ooo0

Lindy rubbed her side to reduce the pain. The guard once again had kicked her real good in her rib as she had tried dashing toward the man she wanted an answer from when he was entering his car. She kicked at a can in her way, sending it rolling across the road. The poor can immediately got crushed under the tires of the many vehicles hurrying in various directions. She sighed and sat down, leaning her back against the concrete wall of a building. She watched the lights on either sides of the street come to life as the sun had already set a while ago. Lindy absent-mindedly focused her vision on the mayflies surrounding the golden bulb of a street light across from her and wondered if she was feeling pitiful for them. Then she realized in a daze that she and those insects weren't much different. They knew the more they got close to the light, the more the heat would kill them, but they didn't care. The light was their resources, their only purpose in life. Lindy was the same. Precia was her weakness. She drew her in, using her natural and innocent charm to trap her, and Lindy couldn't escape that sweet prison. But unlike those mayflies, Lindy would never face such sad end. Precia was her weakness, but she was also her strength. She gave her love, trust, bliss and hope. Lindy would have become a hateful and bitter orphan, left by the woman she used to call mother, if it hadn't been for Precia. Lindy marveled at how powerful yet gentle Precia's love was, how it had turned her, helped her become the person she was today.

She closed her eyes. The colorful spots danced around in her closed vision, forming an angelic face of a certain girl, then harshly dissolved into ugly patches of figures. She groaned out loud, rubbing between her eyes. She was hungry and tired. She hadn't eaten anything since morning. But thinking about food didn't lighten her mood one bit. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed a meal. How long had it been this way? When had she been living like a corpse? _Since you've been gone_.

Lindy rose on her feet, dragging her tired body home, as if she could call it home without Precia. Thinking of a long day at the academy tomorrow put Lindy in an even sour mood. She knew she was throwing away her one and only opportunity to become what she had always wanted, but if she couldn't be with Precia, what was the point of becoming a police officer? What was the point of protecting innocents when she couldn't even protect Precia, couldn't even care for her?

Then she thought of the baby. She was shocked and scared. She had reacted like a coward. She should have been the shoulders Precia needed, but she failed. Precia would be very frighten and lonely right now, alone in that mansion, crying in the dark, and she was standing here, doing nothing but blaming herself. But Lindy wouldn't give up, not like this. Unless it was Precia herself that told her to go away, Lindy would stopped at nothing. She would keep challenging the man. She would seek him out again and demand a presence with Precia. She was determined, and she was proud of it.

0ooo0

"Please tell me you didn't mean that," Lindy said. She was surprised to find her voice came out so soft, barely a whisper. She felt dizzy. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't focus her eyes on the girl in front of her. She clutched the table cloth painfully to calm the chaos reigning inside her mind.

"I meant every word," Precia coldly answered. She hadn't looked at Lindy's eyes once since they first set foot in the restaurant. She still avoided those eyes, looking anywhere but the girl she loved.

"You're lying," Lindy choked on her words. She quickly swallowed down the bile rising up her throat. Clenching her jaws, she tried to communicate with Precia through her eyes, but the girl refused to acknowledge her. "You don't mean that, any of that. You said that to hurt me, I know, but you don't mean it…" she rasped after all of her attempt to make Precia look at her had failed.

Precia made a face. With eyes still darting away, she spoke with hostility, "Why don't you understand? I told you! I don't want to see you again. We're through. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fine! I'll repeat it to you," Precia growled. "You are only a burden to me. What do you think it would change? Yelling at my father, wracking havoc at my house for what? What help do you think I would gain from all that? What do you want?"

"I want you and the baby!" Lindy said, grabbing Precia's hand.

"Listen to yourself. An apprentice officer who can only support herself. And at this rate, when all you've been doing is causing troubles, I don't think you can graduate the academy." Precia hissed, yanking her hand back. She still wasn't looking at Lindy.

"I will find more jobs-"

"Please stop," Precia held a hand in front of her, rudely cutting Lindy's words. "I'm going to have this baby, and I want the best for it…" she paused, and after taking a deep breath, her face softened a little. She chanced a quick glance at Lindy's face, a very fleeting look, before looking down at her own hands again, "…and you can't give me what I want." she finished quickly.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me! Look at me and tell me you don't want me. Do it!" Lindy cried.

And she did look at her. She moved those purple orbs up, piercing Lindy's blue ones with determination and sadness.

"I don't want you in my life anymore." She said. Then Precia slowly stood up. She looked at Lindy's pain-stricken face one last time and walked away.

Lindy sat there, unmoving. She continued to sit at that same place for hours, looking at nothing. And until a waitress came to her and spoke softly that they needed to close had she moved. Lindy walked out of the restaurant and stared at the street. Her face was blank of any emotions, just like the emptiness of her heart.

0ooo0

Fate sat so still she was sure she could be mistaken as an alabaster sculpture of a certain museum in town, but she couldn't move, not after she had known the truth of twenty-five years ago. "Is the baby Chrono?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Precia said, looking intently at her daughter as if she was trying to read her mind.

"What happened after?" Fate threw another question, and she was confused as to why she had been whispering the whole time.

"We broke up," said Lindy. She drank the last drop of her tea and set the mug aside. "We stopped seeing each other from that day on. I busied myself with the tests, your mother went to medical school after giving birth to your brother."

"My father, your grandfather, separated me and Chrono when he was only four-month-old. He sent the baby to one of his acquaintances." Precia looked away from Fate. She dabbed her fingers at the corner of her eye as she laughed humorlessly, "I remember considering shooting my father and taking Chrono back, but I thought better of it, and thank God I made the right decision." She took a handkerchief from her wife and blew her nose, "Thank you, dear."

"So…how do you guys find each other? And what about Chrono?"

"As your mother told you, I went to medical school. And as I worked at a local hospital as a resident, on one fateful night, we met again, I and your mother…" Precia breathed out, scooting closer to her wife.

"I was chasing a drug dealer and got shot…No, nothing serious, kiddo," Lindy quickly added when she saw Fate's face go white. "They brought me to your mother's hospital, and right there we saw each other. She dressed my wound, and we did some small talk. I found out about Chrono and was furious. After that night, we agreed to see each other again and also made a plan to get your brother back…

"It took a few months to track down Chrono, but since I was a cop, things were easy back then. It turned out, he was raised by a wealthy family until four before being moved to another. The foster parents were shot on a business trip. Chrono came stay with a pastor, the money was used to raise him and build the church." Lindy finished.

"We met him at the church for the very first time after so many years apart. He was reading a book. He was only six back then…" Precia sniffed quietly. "He was startled to see us. Seeing him hid behind the pastor's legs broke my heart. But he was a bright boy, and I don't know how, but he remembered me. I broke down right there when he touched my cheek with his tiny hand and said 'mommy?'" Precia wiped her tears with the cloth; the tears kept falling as she continued the story, "We thanked the pastor and took him back. Your mother took care of the paperwork perfectly. We were a family then. Me, your mother and Chrono, the three of us had finally been reunited."

Fate didn't know she had been crying along until she felt the saltiness on her tongue. She wiped her cheeks and stared at her mothers. Precia was leaning on Lindy's shoulder, crying quietly while the other woman was holding her close, kissing her head, murmuring something.

"What about him? That man..." Fate asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She refused to call him her grandfather. She didn't know him. She had never met him, and her family had never talked about him. She couldn't care less about the man, but she was curious.

"Your grandfather? Well, after I finished my medical school, I cut tie with him, and he hadn't sought me out either until you were born, Fate. He was there with us when I was in labor with you…Hey, don't make that face," Precia smiled when Fate made a disgust face, "Your grandfather did many things wrong, but he had finally redeemed himself. He regretted everything he did to us. He had asked for forgiveness, and I had given it to him."

"Even so, I don't think I want to see him," Fate said bitterly.

"It's your choice, kiddo." Lindy smiled. She was rubbing circles on her wife's arm. "We had agreed that he would stay hidden from you and Chrono until you think you're ready to see him."

"Did Chrono know about this?"

"Of course. He even went to see him. Chrono has a big heart. He forgave your grandfather for what he did."

Fate was torn. In truth, Fate didn't want to see the man or give him a second chance. However, even Chrono, who was the victim of the man's doing, forgave him. She bit her lip anxiously, clenching and unclenching her hands repeatedly.

"Don't think about it too much, sweetie," Precia reached out and raised Fate's chin up, "You have all the right not to see him. Like I said, it's your choice."

Fate looked at her mother. All she could see was love and tenderness. She found it hard to believe a woman who has suffered such terrible things could give away so much love. She was radiant with warmth, love and compassion. Fate nodded. She stood up and wrapped both her arms around her mothers. "Thank you for telling me, and thank you for everything. I love you guys." She spoke softly, gently squeezing them.

"And we love you too, kiddo," Lindy smiled. She and Precia circled their arms around Fate's waist, pulling her closer.

"Ok, I guess I need to lie down now. What a roller coaster of emotions!" Precia laughed out loud after a while. She stood up, pulling Fate in for a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back to watch her wife do the same.

"You go on ahead. I'll be in the living room waiting for Momoko," Lindy said. She kissed her wife on the lips before smacking her butt, grinning, "Go on now, girl. Daddy will see you in a moment."

Precia blushed and glared playfully at the taller woman. She turned and walked upstairs toward her room.

"She digs that," Lindy leaned in and whispered to Fate, whom sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'll wait with you, mom," Fate said as she led them to the living room. She sat down on the couch and let her mother choose a movie for them to watch. She could tell her mother was already caught into the movie as the woman's eyes never left the screen, but Fate couldn't put her mind to what she was watching. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts. She wondered why her mothers chose this particular time to tell her. It could be because they had made the same mistake as her and Nanoha's, and they had overcome it. And Fate suddenly realized what her parents had wanted to tell her. They wanted her and Nanoha to never give up, never let the hardship and obstacles intervene their love for each other. Fate told herself that she was so much luckier than her parents at the time. They didn't have the support of their family, and they were forced apart for many years, something that Fate couldn't imagine she would to Nanoha. Thinking of how her mothers had fought unyieldingly to be together, how they had always kept the hope in their heart, Fate swelled with pride. She made a promise to herself she would never give up on Nanoha no matter what. She would love and protect Nanoha, protect her little family.

0ooo0

Nanoha sat nervously on Fate's bed. She took time to observe the fabric pattern of her pants, trimming her fingers through the tiny threads. A few feet away, on a chair, was her mother, watching her intently, she could tell. However, she couldn't bring herself to look at the woman. She couldn't understand what held her back. Fear? Shame? She couldn't tell. Just yesterday, she was longing to see her mother, to be in her warm arms again, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to be in the same room with the person she had always loved and admired.

"Nanoha…" Momoko finally called out, startling the girl before her. She looked at Nanoha and couldn't keep the tears. Nanoha looked perfectly healthy from the outside, but if look closely, she wasn't that fine. There were a light hint of dark circles under her eyes; her sweet smile was nowhere in sight, and her cute perky lips were formed into a thin line. She seemed agitated, eyes downcast, chewing on her lower lip. "Oh, my baby…" Momoko exclaimed before she engulfed Nanoha in a hug. She squeezed the small girl tightly, sobbing quietly.

"M-mom?"

"Shh…please don't say anything just yet. Let me hold you, Nanoha," Momoko murmured into her hair.

Nanoha stiffened and held her body very still. Her arms felt awkward as they lay uselessly on either side of her body. She wanted to do something, say something, but when she heard her mother's soft hiccup, her heart constricted painfully. She suddenly forgot everything and just threw her arms around the woman, burying her face to her chest. Nanoha, too, sobbed quietly in her mother's hold. All of the longings, the loneliness, the pain, the guilt, she unleashed them in broken whispers. She apologized again and again, gripping her mother's back as she rubbed her teary face against her shirt.

Momoko's tears kept falling. She pulled the girl closer, stroking and kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, Nanoha. Mommy's here, you need not to be sad."

"I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry, mom. I can't tell you how sorry I am-"

"No, honey, no! It's not your fault. Oh, my baby, I've missed you too. I'm sorry I left you all by yourself like that. I'm a bad mother!"

"Mom, don't say that please…"

Momoko finally broke their embrace. She knelt and stroked Nanoha's cheeks, wiping away the tears, "I'm so happy to see you, Nanoha. I'm so very happy you let me hold you again after what I've done to you."

"No, you haven't done anything wrong, mom. I'm also very happy to have you here," Nanoha placed her palms over her mother's, stilling her movement. She rubbed her cheeks to her palms, relishing in the soft and warm texture.

"How are you, Nanoha?" Momoko asked as she sat down next to Nanoha. She took her hand in hers and rubbed circles on the back. "Do you eat properly? What time do you go to bed? Do you feel any pain or-"

"I'm well, mom. I'm really well," Nanoha giggled. She was touched, but at the same time amused by her mother's unnecessary worries. After all, she was a mom, and Nanoha knew the feeling pretty well considering her current condition "Fate-chan and her family have taken a very good care of me. They love and care for me like I'm a member of their family…Mom, what's the matter?" Nanoha stopped abruptly when she saw the sudden sadness in her mother's eyes.

"I'm so glad to know you are okay, honey. I'm just ashamed of the fact that I couldn't give you the love and care you deserve. I'm your mother but can't provide you such basic things. "

"Oh, mom…you've been tormenting yourself for this?"

"Nanoha, there's not a single day that I don't think about you," Momoko sniffed, "I even see you in my dreams, crying for me, but I couldn't-didn't-do anything. You were frightened, you were lonely, and I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I'm so sorry, Nanoha. Will you forgive me? Will you let me in again?" she dabbed her fingers at her eyes and looked straight into Nanoha's.

Nanoha could see her own reflection in those eyes. She marveled at the fact that her eyes resembled her mother's so much. They were the same shade of color and shape; even the sparks seemed to have been cloned. She put her other hand on top of their holding hands and gave a squeeze, "There's nothing to forgive, mom. It's not your fault. I never resented you for doing what you have to do at that moment. I'm really, really glad you came see me today. And I'm really happy to know you still love and care for me…"

"I will always love you, my sweet little honey pie…Oh!" Momoko exclaimed, and once again engulfed Nanoha in a tight embrace. She let go of her daughter moment later and wiped her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, she set her jaw, "Nanoha dear, I came here today not just to see you. I've already talked to Precia and Lindy about this…" Momoko's face lit up. For the first time that night, she smiled her most genuine smile she hadn't for months, "Nanoha, I want you to come back home!"

Nanoha was suddenly speechless. She stared at her mother in stunned silence. She jerked out of her initial shock only when her mother gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh…I'm sorry mom, but…what about dad?" she finally asked the dreaded question.

Momoko's face didn't waver at the mention of her husband. She turned even more serious, looking into Nanoha's sapphire eyes with determination, "Don't worry about him, Nanoha. I, too, have a say in this matter. It is my house, too! And I am your mother, if I say you can live under my roof, you have all the rights to."

Nanoha became quiet again. She was truly happy knowing her mom still wanted her, and that she was welcomed back into her home, but she couldn't deny the sadness slowly nagging at her heart. Her father still hadn't approved of her. He still hated and had nothing but contempt for her, she knew. She quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and focused her vision on her mother again, faking a smile.

"Miyuki and Kyouya are also very excited to have you back, Nanoha. We all missed you so very much!"

Nanoha's mood lifted a little bit when she heard about her siblings. So they still loved her after all. Despite the fact that her father was still out of the happy picture, Nanoha was beyond thrilled to know her family had been thinking of her. She wasn't abandoned or forgotten like she used to think she was.

"What did Fate's mothers say, mom?" asked Nanoha.

"They were happy to know about this. They said they had enjoyed your company very much in the past few months. They also said you were always welcomed to live here…" Momoko put a hand on Nanoha's shoulder, smiling, "It's your choice, honey."

Nanoha was torn. She had been wanting to hear this for so long. She had wanted so badly to be able to go back home, to her parents and siblings. But now, when actually facing it, she started to have second thought. She had lived in nothing but content and peace the past few months. Fate and the Harlaowns had provided her with pure love and affection. She was treated like a princess by Fate, was loved and cared for by Precia, Lindy, Chrono and Amy like she was a family member. Indeed, she had become a member of their family. It had been so natural living under their roof, waking up every morning to Fate and everyone. She had shared her hopes and worries with Precia and Lindy like mother and daughter, had had lots of fun hanging out with Chrono and Amy's little family like true siblings, and had been together with Fate to her heart's content as if they were a married couple. She had had so many fond memories with them that thinking about leaving right now hurt her inexplicably.

"Mom, I'm really happy to be able to come back, I really am, but…can I think more about it?" Nanoha finally voiced her thoughts after having internal battle in her head.

Momoko looked surprised for a moment. She continued staring at Nanoha, and the girl couldn't read her mother's expression right now. It was very close to stun, then sadness and finally understanding. The woman slowly smiled at her daughter and pulled her in for a hug, holding her there. She kissed Nanoha's head as she rubbed her back tenderly, "Of course, baby, you can think about it for as long as you want. Just know that we will always be there for you, no matter what you choose, okay?"

"Okay," Nanoha mumbled in her mother's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should get going now. It's getting late," Momoko gently let go of Nanoha. She stood up and walked them to the door.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer, mom?" Nanoha asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't. It's time for bed, we shouldn't bother Fate and her mothers any more than this." Momoko stroke Nanoha's head, smoothing some of the stray hair back, "Besides, you need to rest, too, Nanoha. Plenty of rest."

"Okay…" Nanoha couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, but her mother was right. She was pretty sure Fate, Lindy and Precia were still waiting for them downstairs. She followed her mother downstairs and into the living room, where she spotted a blonde head and a snoring officer behind the couch.

Fate quickly stood up and walked to them when she had heard the noise. She looked a little bashful in front of Momoko, scratching her ear awkwardly when the older woman smiled at her. Nanoha couldn't help but giggled and unintentionally made the blonde girl blush even more. At the sound, Lindy awoke and stretched her limbs. She, too, stood up and walked to the three.

"Everything alright?" Lindy asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm going now though. Thanks for everything Lindy. I really mean it." Momoko smiled, pulling Lindy in for a quick hug. "Tell Precia I said goodnight, 'kay?"

"Will do," Lindy returned the hug, patting the other woman's back lightly, "We're so glad you came today. Do come over sometime again."

Nanoha and Fate stood to the side and watch the adults talking. They waited silently until the two women led themselves to the main door. Nanoha gave her mother one last tight embrace, had her head and cheeks kissed before stepping aside for Fate. She watched her mother hug Fate and laughed to herself when her girlfriend stiffened immediately; Fate's face was beet red again. They waved goodbye to the woman, and Nanoha didn't move inside until her mother disappeared inside the house. She and Fate then bid their goodnight to Lindy, and together they walked to their room, hand in hand.

"So…what did you guys talk about, if you don't mind my asking?" Fate asked as she took off her socks.

"Of course not, Fate-chan," Nanoha smiled, buttoning the night-gown that Amy had given her. The dress wasn't so big for her anymore. "Mom wanted me back."

"Like…back to your house?"

"Yeah…" Nanoha watched Fate carefully. She caught the sad look in those red eyes, but Fate masked it almost instantly. "But I told her I wanted to think about it…" She finally added.

"You did? Why?" Fate now didn't even hide her incredulous tone because she was very surprised. She scooted aside to make room for Nanoha as the girl climbed in bed and joined her.

"Because I want to be with you." Was Nanoha's simple answer. She lay down, pulled the cover over her chest and snuggled closer to Fate. "Is that a problem?" She murmured softly, looking at Fate's eyes.

"No, not at all," Fate quickly said, wrapping her arm around Nanoha's waist, "To be honest, I was a little disappointed when I thought you would be going back to your house. I'm sorry for being selfish, but I got too used to having you around that I didn't want you to go. I was really happy that you said you wanted to be with me. I really am, Nanoha. And you know, my mothers said they wanted you to stay, too."

"I know," Nanoha couldn't hide a smile. She admitted it felt good to be wanted by the people she cared about. "But Fate-chan, won't it be a problem when the baby is born? I mean we don't have enough room." Her smile was gone the instant she thought about the reality and the future.

"Chrono said he'd be moving out soon, in a couple of months…"

"Fate-chan, we can't do that!" Nanoha interrupted the blonde. She pulled at Fate's shirt to get her attention, "I don't want him and Amy to move out because of us. That's not right!"

"I know. I told him that, too, but he and Amy insisted. Chrono said it was time for him to grow up, that he had a family of his own now, and he needed to become a man," Fate said, combing her fingers through auburn locks absent-mindedly, "I think he had a point there, Nanoha."

"But still…"

"Let's not talk about that now. It's still quite soon, don't you think?" Fate kissed her head, and Nanoha felt her warm breath tingle her skin.

"What about your parents? What did they say?" Nanoha asked.

"They agreed with him. They were happy about it, actually. It means that Chrono has finally become a grown man and started thinking about his family."

"I guess it is a good thing…"

"Like I said, let's not worry about that now. Besides, it's his and Amy's decision, not ours, so there's not much we can do about it." Fate moved to lie on her back. She pulled Nanoha to her so that her head was on her chest. She liked this position where she could feel Nanoha so close to her, having her soft hair poking at her face and her sweet natural fragrance invading her nose. They calmed her in a way she couldn't understand.

"You're right," Nanoha yawned. She giggled when Fate playfully pecked her cheek, "I'm sleepy, Fate-chan."

"Go to sleep then."

"Don't wanna…" Nanoha faked the baby voice she knew would make Fate burst out laughing, and she was right, Fate laughed out loud, squeezing her even tighter.

"What do you want to do then? It's late and-!" Fate stopped talking abruptly when she felt something moving down her stomach. "W-wha…Nanoha?" She grabbed the small hand slowly going south in time before it went any further.

"Fate-chan…"

Fate bit her lip and cursed silently. She knew when her name was worded that way, with that tone, she'd be damned. Whenever Nanoha gave her that cute, needing little voice, she knew she couldn't escape, and it wasn't like she wanted to. It was a sweet guilty pleasure, if it could be called that way, and Fate knew she craved it like one craved air to breathe.

"It's not cooperating right now, princess," Fate said. She was playing hard to get obviously. She had already felt the electric shock from Nanoha's touch and her cute, feminine voice. She wanted to tease her girlfriend a little before taking her; that was her plan.

Nanoha sat up, quickly straddling Fate's waist. She quickly unbuttoned her gown and pulled it off, revealing her naked body, "I'll make it." She lowered her body to Fate's stomach, kissing lightly here and there, teasing and stroking. She smirked when the muscles of Fate's tone stomach tensed up; she could feel the goosebumps with her lips. Nanoha looked up at her lover and saw Fate reclined her body against the pillows as if she was waiting for her. Her face looked relaxed, but her body said the opposite, especially the lower body.

"Go on, little one…" Fate said, stroking Nanoha's head, encouraging her to do what she already knew was in her head. She was very excited, close to explosion if she could put it into words, when her cute little girlfriend was showing her dominant side. Most of the time, Fate was very dominant, she told herself that, so it was a treat to watch Nanoha take the lead and claim what was hers. She already developed various scenarios in her head of what Nanoha going to do to her. Just thinking about it had her shudder in pleasure.

Maintaining her staring contest, Nanoha pulled Fate's sweatpants down very slowly, very aware of a certain bulk. She threw one last seducing look Fate's way before letting her eyes wander down at her prize for the night.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello people, it's been a long time, hasn't it? To me it feels like a decade already, haha. First, I want to apologize for disappearing for so long, leaving you guys hung up and disappointed. It's no excuse, I know, but I must say I have been very busy. I still am. I have to balance school and work every day and when I return home, I have no energy left to even brainstorm my stories. And then there're other distractions, like a boyfriend and video games (they're addictive, I must say). I've got a new Xbox one and new games come along with it, and I've been playing games whenever I have free time. So, I'm very sorry for being lazy and irresponsible to you, my readers. However, I have adjusted my time a bit more properly, and I promise you guys I'll spend my free time to brainstorm and update my stories. I don't like the type of people who never finish what they have started, so I'm not going to become one of them. I'll try my best, but I can't promise I'll be updating regularly. That, I apologize again.

That is all I wanted to say. Thank you guys for sticking with me all this time. Please enjoy this chapter and give me feedbacks. I'm open to suggestions. I'll read all of your reviews and consider every idea you giving me. Remember, you are helping shaping this story by telling me what you think should happen in the future.

P/s: Oh and shout out to my favorite fan, Lupis Suigintou. They've been sending me messages encouraging me to write. I thank you, my friend, for helping me with the inspiration and energy to continue writing. This chapter is for you!


End file.
